Lost In You
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Jon was never supposed to see her again when he left the airport that night. She was never supposed to be important to him. She wasn't supposed to get close. Somehow, he found himself lost in the girl he tried so hard to push away. Somehow, she pulled him into a world he never thought he deserved, and never knew that he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

__Okay guys, here's my first attempt at writing Mr. Dean Ambrose. I've become a big fan of his and this really just came at me and well, hell, why not. This is also my first swing (in quite some time, I daresay I've gotten _much_ better at it since the last time I tried this) at switching POVs from chapter to chapter. Nothing too crazy, just between Jon and the OC.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_March 2, 2010  
_  
"It'll only take me an hour and some to get home, Jon. All my roommates left and I'm bored to tears sitting here by myself," Kelsey sighed, already shoving her last bag into her car. "I promise I'll be careful."

On the other end of the phone, Jon, her older brother, groaned. "I don't want you driving by yourself, a freaking midnight, Kelsey."

"I've done it a hundred times, Jonny. I'll be fine," Kelsey said, pulling the car door shut. "I'll see you by one-thirty, okay? I love you, Jon."

"I love you too, Kels. Please for the love of fuck be careful." Jon said.

"I will, I promise. Make me some hot chocolate, huh? I know you have the house freezing." Kelsey giggled.

And that was the last time Jon ever heard his baby sister's sunny little laugh. The last time he heard her voice. One-thirty had come and gone with no word from her. Two came, then two-thirty, and by three he was really worried. He called her phone dozens of times, even resorted to calling one of her roommates to see if she'd heard from her. After a grumpily given negative answer, Jon called the police. He said his sister had left the college campus at a little after midnight and was expected home at one-thirty that morning but hadn't turned up. The drive from the University of Kentucky back home to Cincinnati shouldn't take that long, especially so late at night with little traffic. He gave them her name, a description of her, and her license plate number. The police hadn't been much reassurance to him, but asked for his name and phone number and said someone would be in contact if anything was uncovered.

Three hours and zero sleep later, Jon's phone rang. The officer on the other end sounded genuinely upset when she said to him:

"I'm terribly sorry to have to give you this news, Mr. Good. Your sister's car was struck on the driver's side by a drunk driver who crossed into the opposite lane of traffic. She was killed immediately. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

That day changed everything for Jon. His little sister had been the last light in his life, and he'd buried her a week later. Hardly 19-years-old, so much life ahead of her, but now she was in the ground. Gone.

Jon had nothing left.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

**Jon**

This time of year, most people knew just to leave Jon _alone_. He was going to be grumpy, irritable, and socially uncooperative no matter what. It was drawing closer and closer to the third anniversary of his sister's death and he still wasn't dealing with it well. His closest friends knew, and said nothing of it. Didn't continue to offer their condolences, just let it hang in the air, something the knew was there but wouldn't touch.

The poor girl sitting next to him on the flight home had no clue.

Jon's heart almost stopped when he saw her. Like a ghost of his past sitting in the seat by the window. He stared, openly, as he tried to shove his carry-on into the overhead compartment. She had gold-blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail that rested over her left shoulder. When she'd glanced over at him for a half second he'd spied her clear blue eyes and was sure his heart almost burst.

This strange girl reminded him of Kelsey so much he thought he might pass out. Her hair, her eyes, the black-rimmed glasses she wore. Everything. It was like she was sitting in that chair, waiting for him to sit down so she could ask how his day had been. But this wasn't his Kelsey, just some girl on an airplane, waiting to get to her destination just like he was. He flopped down into the seat closest to the aisle, dragging his hat down further over his eyes, determined to be asleep before the plane took off.

It was half an hour later when the captain's voice over the PA system pulled Jon out of his restless, upright sleep. He'd said something about a delay and they were going to be idled on the tarmac for an unforeseen amount of time. Jon groaned to himself and shut his eyes again, crossing his arms over his middle.

"Wow, what a bummer, huh?"

Jon's gut clenched, even her goddamn voice sounded similar. He glanced over at the girl, who was smiling at him. He didn't bother to try and smile back, just shrugged.

"Used to it."

"Oh. Do you travel a lot?" The girl asked.

"Yup." Jon replied.

"Hm. Work? Or for fun?"

"Look, I really don't feel like talking right now," Jon said, sighing heavily. "So if you could just stay over there, that'd be great."

"Oh. I'm sorry," The girl frowned, sliding her glasses off, hanging them from the neck of her shirt. "I just...no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."

Jon looked at her again, a pang of guilt sweeping through him. He knew that look. That discouraged, dejected, sad look. And on a face that reminded him so much of the sister he'd lost, it made him feel awful. The girl reached down, grabbing a bag from between her feet. She dug out and iPod and some headphones and plugged them in.

"Wait," Jon said. "Sorry. Shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Caught me at a bad moment."

"Oh, it's alright. I shouldn't have pried," She said, tucking one of the headphones into her ear. "I won't bother you."

"Hey, seriously. I'm sorry," Jon said, mind racing, he asked a rash question. "Really. Um... what's your name?"

"Danica," She said softly. "But you can call me Dani. And you?"

"Jon."

Dani smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jon."

He simply nodded her way, biting his lip. He couldn't talk to her. Everything was too familiar, yet totally different at the same time. This girl confused him. She was nice enough, but he immediately pushed her back. Not wanting to deal with the familiarity so close to such a painful time for him. Jon glanced over at her again, she had folded one of her legs underneath her, the other hanging, her foot bobbing with the music she listened to. She was toying with the end of her ponytail, staring down at the tablet in her lap. He watched her tug her fingers through her hair, frowning unknowingly when she came across a tangle. It almost brought a smile to his face, but he scowled instead. This was not the time for random girls to be getting under his skin.

Dani looked up from her tablet, seeming to sense Jon's eyes on her. She didn't smile at him this time but looked away sheepishly, and changed the song on her iPod. Jon pulled off his hat, resting it over his eyes. Eventually, the pilot came over the PA system again and said the flight was finally ready to take off. Sleep slipped away from Jon once they were in the air. He was exhausted and the flight home to Cincinnati from Baltimore felt like it had already taken forever. Halfway through the flight, he heard Dani shifting around beside him. She sat her bag in the empty seat between them and stood up. Carefully, she shuffled by him and walked down the aisle. The only thing about her that didn't remind him of Kelsey was her smell. Dani smelled warm and sweet, like amber, and coconut. Kelsey had always smelled fruity and bright. Young, his sweet little sister.

He smelled her when she came back; her amber and coconut smell washing over him again as she squeezed by, stepping over his long legs. He lifted his hat from over his eyes, peering over at her. Dani pushed the buds back into her ears, resting her tablet in her lap again. She squirmed in her seat, and looked over at him again, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to say something?" Dani asked, taking her earphones out.

"No." Jon said, scratching his chin. "Maybe..."

"Well?"

"You kinda... look like my kid sister." He blurted.

"Oh. Well, I'm not your sister. Stop staring at me." Dani said.

"I know you're not my fucking sister," Jon snapped angrily. "She's fucking dead."

Dani's jaw hung for a split second but she clamped her mouth shut. She gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment, guilt clearly washing over her face. "God. Jon I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude..."

"Forget it," Jon said curtly. "It's done."

Dani hung her head, stuffing her earphones back in. Jon rolled his eyes, dropping his hat back over his eyes. He squeezed them shut, knowing he wasn't going to sleep but tried anyway. He hated this time of year, whenever March drew closer, he became surlier, and more withdrawn than normal. And meeting Dani just a few short months before the anniversary of Kelsey's death was odd. There were so many things about Dani that reminded him of her, but at the same time, she was different. Kelsey never would have taken the bullshit way he spoke to her. She would have given him a verbal slap and he would have laughed at her and ruffled her hair. Dani just sat quietly beside him, her shoulders slumped and avoided looking at him again.

After what seemed like forever, the pilot came over the loud speaker again and informed them they'd be landing in a few short minutes. The landing was rough and finally, when everyone was allowed to depart, Jon snatched his bag from the overhead compartment and stepped out into the aisle. Dani stepped out a few people behind him and kept her distance as she followed him up the ramp from the airplane. She was behind him when he started heading toward the baggage claim. Dani sped up a few steps, reaching out and grabbing a handful of the back of Jon's jacket. She tugged on it, making it sag off his shoulders. Jon stopped, whirling around, a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?!" He snapped, yanking his jacket straight.

"I-I just...I wanted to apologize," Dani stammered, not looking at him. "I'm really sorry about earlier."

"I said forget it," Jon said. "It's done. And I'll never see you again. So it doesn't fucking matter. Have a nice life, Dani."

Jon turned away and stalked off towards the baggage claim again, leaving Dani standing where she was. He heard her sniffle and stopped. Why couldn't she have just said what she had to say and walk away? Why'd she have to start crying?

Jon turned back to her, but Dani had started to walk away. He followed, and grabbed her arm when he caught up, tighter than he meant to. Dani winced, the rims of her eyes were red but tears didn't fall.

"Look," Jon said, staring at her. Fuck, it was so eerie to look at her face. She was beautiful but too familiar. "I don't know you. And if you got your feelings hurt, maybe you shouldn't stick your nose in people's faces like that. But you're freaking me the fuck out because you look just like her."

Dani tugged her arm, but Jon didn't let go. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you. I'm sorry your sister is gone. Please, just... let me go."

Jon shook his head, dropping her arm. "Sorry, I guess."

Dani nodded, hitching her bag up on her shoulder and turned away. Jon stared after her, watching her move through the crowd. She looked back at him, her face sad but still without tears. Dani turned away, narrowly dodging a person walking in front of her. Jon sighed, watching until she disappeared. Something inside him felt like garbage for treating her the way he did. But he knew it was only because of who she reminded him of. But she wasn't Kelsey. She was just some beautiful stranger that he'd never see again. That, if nothing else, Jon clung to as justification. He'd leave her behind in that airport in Cincinnati, never again to be haunted by her all too familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dani**

Dani dropped her keys in the little bowl on the table next to the door. She drug her suitcase into the living room, leaving it to sit by the couch as she stripped off her jacket, tossing it on the chair.

"Auntie Dani! Auntie Dani!"

Dani smiled, scooping up the little pigtailed girl that came running at her, dripping wet.

"Kennedy! Why are you all wet?" Dani laughed.

"Me and Mommy are washing the dog! He went like this!" Kennedy shook her head around, blowing through her lips. "All wet!"

Dani laughed, carrying her niece into the backyard where she found her sister, cranking the hose back onto the wheel that held it, her jeans wet up to the knee. The dog was running in circles around the big oak tree, shaking water everywhere.

"I take it Jasper was less than cooperative again, huh Melany?" Dani said, drawing her sister's attention to her.

"Of course," Melany said, sighing and pushing her wet hair off her forehead. "Kennedy you need to go inside and take off those wet clothes so you can take a bath of your own okay?"

Kennedy squirmed her way out of Dani's arms and ran back into the house. Dani followed her sister inside, and upstairs, leaning against the side of the door while she started a bath for her daughter.

"What's on your mind, Dani? You rarely hover this much unless there's something bothering you." Melany said.

"There was this guy on my layover flight..." Dani started.

Melany leaned out the door, one eyebrow raised, shaking water off her hands. "A boy! Was he cute?"

Dani frowned, sliding down the wall, wrapping her arms around her legs. "He was. In an...unconventional kind of way. But he was mean, Mel."

"He was mean? How so?" Melany asked, then called out. "Kennedy! Come on, it's bath time!"

Dani smiled, hearing Kennedy's little feet come running down the hall. She had a pink Hello Kitty robe on, the hood of it pulled up over her head. Melany ushered her into the bath. Melany stepped out of the bathroom, waving at Dani to follow. Dani unfolded herself and stood up, following her sister to her bedroom. Dani kicked off her shoes and stretched out on Melany's bed as her sister sat beside her.

"Now, tell me what you meant by he was 'mean'?"

"He was! He was just really surly. He kept staring at me. I mean really staring. So I tried to make conversation with him and he was really nasty. Told me to 'stay over there'. But then he kinda apologized and asked me what my name was. So I told him and he told me his," Dani sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face. "His name was Jon. So a little while later, I can like...feel him staring at me again. So I asked if he wanted to say something. He told me I looked like his little sister. That's fine and all but the staring got creepy. I told him so much and that I'm not his sister and please stop staring at me. Then he got really annoyed and said 'I know you're not my fucking sister. She's fucking dead.'"

Melany frowned. "That's awful. I mean on both accounts. His sister being dead and the way he talked to you. What a jerk."

"I tried to apologize to him. I felt really bad. But he wasn't very receptive to it," Dani sighed. "But he was right when he said that I'd never see him again."

"Who knows. If he travels a lot you never know when you'll run into him again." Melany said, shrugging.

Dani chewed her bottom lip. "He did say that. The flight was delayed and when I tried to talk to him the first time he said he was used to delayed flights."

"Well, you never know, Dani. He may be right and you might never see him again. Or by some weird chance you could run into him again," Melany said, patting the top of her sister's head. "If you do, just leave him alone. Clearly he doesn't want to be bothered. If not, then no loss either way."

"Yeah. You're right," Dani said, sighing softly. "He was kinda cute..."

Melany laughed. "But he was a jerk. So that means he can't have been that cute."

Dani shrugged. "I guess. But he had a nice face."

"Silly girl. Leave those bad boys alone." Melany laughed.

Melany slid off the side of the bed, walking out the door to check on Kennedy in the tub. Dani got up, grabbing her shoes and followed her sister. Dani walked past the bathroom in the hall to her bedroom at the opposite end. She tossed her shoes into the closet, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. She shut her bedroom door, digging a pair of cozy pajama pants and a tank top out of her drawer. Walking into her bathroom, Dani started up the shower and stripped off her work clothes, dropping them into the hamper before stepping in.

Jon had her perplexed, even made her a little sad. When she first saw him sit down beside her, she'd been intrigued. He looked tired but had a handsome enough face. His cheeks were scruffy but his eyes were sharp and a little wild and bright blue like a clear summer morning. His lips pushed out when he studied her, red and teasingly kissable. He had a mop of dirty blonde hair that had been matted by the hat he'd used to cover his face with. There was a certain husky rasp to his voice when he spoke to her. Something about him was intriguing, even a little mesmerizing despite his grump. Dani wondered how close he'd been to his little sister that he'd so intently watched her, coming to the conclusion that Dani looked so much like her. She wondered if he'd been offended by the likeness. Or if Jon had been as enthralled by her and she was by him.

Shaking off the thought, Dani finished her shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap around herself. Walking out into her room, Dani sat on the edge of her bed to dry and changed into her comfortable clothes. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and it pushed open slowly when she called come in.

"You alright?" Melany asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Dani said with a shrug. "Just...thinking."

"About that jerky Jon guy? Dani forget it. It won't do you any good to dwell on," Melany said, shaking her head. "Come downstairs, we're ordering pizza for dinner."

Dani sighed, following her sister out of her bedroom. Kennedy was sitting on the living room floor, coloring books and crayons spread out in front of her, humming to herself as she colored. Dani bent and ruffled her hair as she passed by to sit on the couch.

"Where did you go this time, Aunt Dani?" Kennedy asked, not looking up from her book. "Somewhere fun?"

Dani laughed, Kennedy was always so interested in the places she went for work. Being a flight attendant meant she wasn't home very often, but frequently got to see new cities. When Kennedy was younger, she'd been determined to bring her back a stuffed toy from every state she visited. After a few years though, Melany had told her to slow down because the toy net in her bedroom was getting a little too full.

"I went to Florida and Maryland. Washington and Oregon. Ohio, Michigan, and Illinois. And!" Dani got up, unzipping one of the front pockets of her suitcase. She pulled out a small teddy bear with a yellow t-shirt on that said 'Oklahoma!' on the front. "Oklahoma too!"

Kennedy squealed, jumping up to take the bear. "That's a new one!"

Melany came into the living room, smiling at her daughter and sister. "Go put it on your bed baby. We'll put it in the net with your Texas bear."

Kennedy nodded, running up the stairs to do what her mother said. Melany day on the couch next to Dani, patting her sister's knee.

"Let it go, Danica. He's just a boy." She said.

Dani blushed, biting her thumbnail. "I can't help it. There's just something about him..."

"Something you shouldn't be worrying about. If you already think he's a jerk then there's nothing about him you need to be pursuing." Melany said warningly.

"I can't pursue anyone I'll never see again," Dani said softly. "He's just...hard to get out of my head."

"So I'll help you get him out," Melany said. "Tell me what he looks like."

"How is that supposed to help?" Dani asked, shaking her head.

"I find when I'm trying to get something out of my head that actually speaking it helps," Melany said. "Now. Tell me."

Dani opened her mouth to speak, but Kennedy came skipping back into the living room, plopping herself down on the floor with her books again. Dani glanced over at her sister who motioned towards the kitchen, not wanting to gossip too much in front of the little girl.

"Kennedy, Mommy and Aunt Dani are gonna be in the other room, okay? Come get me if you need anything or if you hear a knock on the door."

Kennedy bobbed her head, still coloring. "Okay Mommy."

The sisters got up, walking to the kitchen. Dani opened the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water. She leaned against the counter sighing as she opened the cap.

"He's cute, in a scruffy kind of way. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice lips," Dani said, chewing her bottom lip behind a smile. "He may not have been pleasant but he had a nice voice. I don't know, Mel. There was just something there. There's obviously something warm inside him if he cared so much about his sister. She must have been very special to him."

"So you'd wanna try and fix him?" Melany asked.

"No. I don't even know him. I just...it was a fleeting attraction I guess. He's just some guy on a flight," Dani said. "God I could really use a drink after this day."

Melany laughed, opening a cabinet above her head. She pulled out two wine glasses and walked to their small, latched liquor cabinet. From there she grabbed a bottle of red wine and sat it with the glasses on the kitchen island. Dani smiled, reaching into the drawer behind her and handed Melany the wine bottle opener. Melany uncorked the wine and poured two glasses, passing one to her sister.

"If I know you as well as I know I do, it sounds to me like you wanna meet him again," Melany said. "To see if there's any possibilities."

"No! That's crazy Mel!" Dani frowned, sipping her wine. "I just met this guy and it's probably the last I'll ever see of him."

"You want to see him. You want to get to know him," Melany teased.

"I do not!" Dani said. "He probably hates me or something."

"How can he? He doesn't even know you."

Dani shrugged, sipping her wine again. "Something about the way he looked. Like he was kinda interested but not at the same time. I dunno. He's just a boy."

"Mommy!" Kennedy called, running into the kitchen. "Someone's at the door!"

"That'll be dinner," Melany said, heading to the door. "Forget about him, Dani. It'll only cause you problems."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jon**

"I've never seen a weirder fucking thing." Jon muttered to himself, covering his face with his arm.

Something about that girl on the flight to Cincinnati had stayed with him through the last three days. He couldn't get her face out of his head. The smile, before he'd snapped at her. The sad, almost hurt look when he'd told her - in so many words - to piss off. Dani, he remembered her name, stuck in his memory for more than just the reason that she looked like his sister. There was something else about her. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Nor did he really want to. This was no time for him to be getting hung up on random girls. Dani wasn't important. But he couldn't seem to shake her.

Jon laid on the floor of the locker room he shared with his Shield companions. Already suited in their usual black SWAT garb, he was going to be a dusty mess soon if he didn't get up, but he didn't care. Colby and Joe would pick him up and dust him off just like they had the day before and tell him to get his head on straight and focus on what they were doing that night.

The door opened and Jon peered up, but all he saw from under his arm was black boots and pants. Lighter steps told him it was Colby rather than Joe who'd walked in, letting the door snap shut behind him.

"What are you doing down there again?" Colby asked.

Jon could hear the indistinct, almost static-like sound of whatever screaming crap Colby was listening to on his headphones. He uncovered his eyes and glared up at the younger man until he got the hint and turned the volume down.

Jon shrugged, shifting himself into a sitting position. He grumbled: "That fucking girl."

Colby wore that same half amused little smile every time Jon talked about Dani. "If you're so curious..."

"No," Jon said firmly. "I don't give a fuck about her."

"Who're you trying to convince Jon-boy? Me or you?" Colby said.

Jon grunted. "First of all. You ever call me that again and I'll split your face open. Second of all, I don't need to convince me or you about this shit. She's just some stupid girl."

"Some stupid girl who looks just like your sister." Colby said softly.

Jon glared at him. "Don't fucking go there, Lopez."

Colby held up his hands defensively. "Just sayin'..."

"Well don't. You know better than that." Jon snapped.

Colby sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Doesn't mean I'll answer. But go ahead." Jon said.

"Was she pretty?"

Jon squinted at him. "Who?"

"The girl. From the plane." Colby said.

_'Of course she was, idiot,'_ Jon thought to himself. But instead he said: "I dunno. I guess so. Why?"

Colby shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Bullshit," Jon said. "Tell me why."

"I think that's why you can't get her out of your head. You thought she was pretty. Maybe you were kinda attracted to her," Colby paused, working his bottom lip between his teeth. "But...there's something about her that makes her untouchable in your eyes. The obvious thing, maybe. But I think there's something else."

Jon scowled at him. "You're crazy, kid. Reading way too much into this shit."

Colby shrugged. "Just doling out possibilities."

"There are no possibilities, Colby," Jon said. "She doesn't matter. I'll never see her again."

"Never say never, Jon-boy." Colby said, a grin spreading across his face.

Jon swiped at Colby but he jumped back, dancing out of the way. Jon rolled to his feet but Colby was already out the door. Jon ran after him, following him down the hall, dodging coworkers. Colby swung left and Jon heard him yell something. When he turned the corner, Joe was standing in front of Colby, shaking his head.

"Children. What are you doing?" Joe said, a half smile on his face.

"I'm gonna pull his face off," Jon growled. "Come over here, Colby!"

"Nope!" Colby laughed. "Admit I'm right!"

"You ain't right about shit!" Jon snapped, swiping around Joe to try and get at Colby.

"Enough you two!" Joe boomed. "Stop it."

Jon snarled, turning away. He stalked off down the hall, back towards their locker room. Joe and Colby followed, walking in behind him. Jon threw himself onto the couch, sighing loudly. Joe sat on the opposite end of the couch while Colby pulled up a chair and sat out of grabbing distance of Jon.

"Should I even ask what you two were fighting about?" Joe said.

"Colby sticking his nose where it doesn't need to be." Jon said grumpily.

"He's obsessing over plane-girl again," Colby said. "So I simply suggested that maybe there was something more that he wasn't letting on."

Joe looked over at Jon. "Is there?"

"No," Jon said quickly. "There isn't."

Joe studied him for a moment, then shrugged. Jon was a hard man to read, even for someone like Joe who had a decent enough talent for gauging people. More often than not, Jon managed slide under Joe's radar and got away with keeping up his standoffish demeanor.

"Then leave it, Colby." Joe said firmly.

Colby opened his mouth to speak and Jon aimed a kick at him. He jumped back so fast that he knocked the chair over and fell on his ass. Jon smirked as Colby pulled himself up off the ground and righted his chair. Frowning, Colby flounced down into the chair again.

"You're always on his side." Colby pouted.

"Stop being a fucking baby," Jon said, flipping Colby off.

Colby snorted, getting up again. "I'm gonna go down to catering. Anyone coming?"

"I'll meet you there," Joe said.

Colby nodded and headed out the door. Once it closed, Joe waited a few moments before turning to Jon.

"You're lying." He stated.

Jon ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Prove it."

Joe smirked. "I wish I could. It's just a feeling. There's something else there. I don't know why you don't wanna admit it, but I won't push you to tell me. That's why I tried to get Colby to shut up about it. If you don't wanna talk about it, you won't. I know you well enough to know that."

"Smart man," Jon said, a smirk playing at his lips. "We've all got things we'll only tell the grave. I have a lot of those things. But that girl? That Dani? There's _nothing_."

Joe stared at Jon for long second. For the first time since he'd met Jon, he gave a little uncomfortable squirm under the scrutiny. Jon scowled but Joe said nothing, just patted his teammate's shoulder and stood up, heading for the door.

"There's nothing, Joe." Jon said.

"If you insist."

* * *

Sleeping on the flight to Florida was going to be a godsend. Jon hadn't had a good nights sleep in almost three days. He, Joe, and Colby were due in the Tampa area for NXT duties the next day and he was feeling like garbage. In addition to the normal hurts of wrestling, he struggled to keep his thoughts in check. Every quiet moment was shattered by either the heartbreaking memory of losing his sister or Dani's pretty face floating in the forefront if his consciousness.

Jon stuffed his carry-on into the overhead compartment and flopped down into the seat by the window. Colby was seated beside him and somehow Joe ended up in a seat behind them. Jon's eyes were already closed and he was silently hoping for sleep before the plane was in the air. He concluded he must have dozed off because the voice he heard must have been in a dream. He cracked open one eye and looked to his right.

There she was.  
_Dani._

Standing beside Colby, a friendly smile on her face, looking obnoxiously cute in her uniform as she asked him whether he wanted a drink or not. And Colby, that idiot, was flirting with her. Something flared up in Jon's gut but he shoved it away.

"And can I get you anything, sir?" She said as she sat Colby's drink in front of him.

Opening his other eye, Jon looked at her fully. He saw her gasp, the color drain from her face. Colby looked between the two of them, realization dawning.

"Ooh..." Colby said.

Jon smiled at her. A sarcastic, mocking smile. "No sweetheart. I'm perfectly fine."

Dani nodded and Jon didn't miss how her hands shook. "Please let me know if I can get either of you anything."

Colby nodded politely and Jon just kept smiling. Dani tore her gaze away from him and moved on to the passengers in front of them. Once she was a few rows away, Colby turned to Jon.

"So that's her, huh?" He said. "She's cute."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Take her."

_'You don't mean that, Jon.'_ A voice inside him seemed to say.

"No wonder you're stuck on her," Colby continued. "She seems sweet."

"She's working, jackass. Of course she's sweet. Gotta deal with the public," Jon said. "I never thought I'd see her again."

"Maybe it's fate." Colby teased.

"Shut your mouth," Jon muttered. "Or I'll punch you in it."

"You need to lighten up. I'm just joking around."

Colby shook his head, covering his ears with his headphones, downed his soda, and shutting his eyes. Jon sighed, watching as Dani made her way back up the row. She avoided making eye contact with Jon as she passed. He slouched back in his seat, sleep was going to evade him again now that he knew Dani was on this flight. Jon watched her pass a few times, dutifully keeping her eyes averted from him every time she moved past where he and Colby sat.

Eventually, Jon got up from his seat, stepping over Colby's legs as he moved out into the aisle. He walked to the back of the plane to the bathroom. Dani was walking out of the tiny galley when he approached. Not looking where she was walking, she bumped right into Jon.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Her voice seemed to dry up when she looked up at him, her face immediately turning red. Jon hadn't realized how small she was when he first met her. Pulled up to the entirety of his 6 foot 4 inch height, she was tiny compared to him. Kelsey hadn't been that small.

"Fancy meeting you here." Jon said.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Dani blurted, and looked like she immediately regretted it.

Jon simply shrugged at her. Dani bit her lips, obviously uncomfortable.

"Do I bother you?" He asked, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"I don't think you like me very much." Dani admitted softly.

Another shrug. "Could be."

"Why? You don't know me."

"I didn't say that I actually didn't like you. I said it could be. Meaning it could be a possibility," Jon said, studying her face. She squirmed. "I'm...intrigued? No. Confused by you. You look so familiar but I don't know you at all. I hate that I haven't been able to get you out of my fucking head for three days."

And that, Jon realized be shouldn't have said. He couldn't take it back and the look on Dani's face would stick with him. Understanding whizzed through her eyes, something hopeful crossed her face.

"Yeah. I know." She muttered.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "What?"

It was her turn to shrug. A delicate movement that only shifted one of her shoulders. "It's been the same for me."

Jon frowned. "You really should forget about me. I'm a train wreck waiting to happen."

A ghost of a smile crossed Dani's lips. She broke eye contact with him and turned away. "You say that like it's so easy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dani**

That close, Jon smelled faintly like warm pine and cigarettes. There was something...curious about the way he'd approached her, and the things he said. But Dani understood what he meant about not being able to shake him from her memory.

"Do you know that guy?"

Dani jumped, her hand flying up to her chest. "Holly! You scared the crap out of me!"

Her coworker, Holly, a tall brunette grabbed her shoulders, grinning. "Sorry! But seriously! Do you know him?"

"I wouldn't say that. We've met before," Dani said, pulling away from her and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Why? Do _you_ know him?"

"Uh yeah! That's Jon Moxley... well he's called Dean Ambrose now," Holly squealed softly. "He's a wrestler. I've been following him for ages!"

Dani raised an eyebrow at her. "_He's_ a wrestler? He doesn't look like one."

"Looks can be deceiving love," Holly said. "And that guy next to him, with the black and blonde hair? He's a wrestler too."

"So his name is... Dean? He told me it was Jon." Dani said.

"No, no! Dean is his stage name. I'm sure Jon is his real name," Holly said. "He's a real strange dude from what I've seen. He's kinda cute up close though. He seems to like you."

Holly nudged her playfully, grinning. Dani waved her off. "I don't think so. I met him on my flight home a few days ago. He wasn't very pleasant. But he told me that I looked just like his little sister."

"Ouch," Holly said. "Not what you wanna hear from a good looking guy."

Dani shrugged. "He said I looked like his sister, but she's dead."

Holly frowned. "Weird. He just randomly said that?"

"No. It's a long story. But that's essentially what he said," Dani said, sighing at the memory. "But just now...he said he couldn't get me out of his head. And I know how that feels. It's been the same for me. It's like I couldn't forget him. My sister has been telling me to just let it go but...there's just something about him. It's weird."

Holly smiled. "I mean, then maybe there's something to pursue."

Dani shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Oh don't be so negative," Holly said. "You should talk to him."

"No way. I think I should just leave it alone," Dani said. "He doesn't seem to want much to do with me."

"He was awful close to you earlier," Holly teased. "What did he say?"

"That I should forget about him. Because he's a train wreck waiting to happen." Dani said.

"Weird. Really weird." Holly said. "Who knows, though. Anything could happen."

Dani shook her head, listening as the pilot came across the sound system and informed all passengers that they were to take their seats and buckle up in preparation for landing. Dani and Holly took seats at the back of the plane reserved for flight attendants. Once the plane landed, and everyone got moving, Dani jumped up to help passengers that needed it get their things out of the compartments overhead. Halfway up the aisle, Dani slid into an empty row to allow passengers to exit. Beside her, she caught the newly familiar smell of pine-and-cigarettes that she would forever associate with Jon. Glancing behind her, she spotted him, still sitting, his head lolled to the side, asleep. His seat-mate, the black-and-blonde haired guy Holly had pointed out smiled over at her.

"Hey, you must be Dani." He said.

"Um, y-yeah..." She stammered. "How did you know?"

"I'm Colby," He stuck out his hand and Dani shook it warily. "I'm a friend of Jon's."

"Oh... um, nice to meet you, Colby."

"He's talked about you...in the past few days." Colby said.

Dani raised an eyebrow at him. "Has he?"

Colby nodded, ready to speak again but the only sound that came out was a whoosh of his breath. Dani jumped, her head whipping to the side to spot Jon; looking surly with his fist clenched, having just smashed it into Colby's side.

"Ow!" Colby frowned, rubbing his side.

"Mind your business, kid." Jon grumbled.

"That wasn't very nice." Dani said.

Jon shrugged and stood up, stretching. Dani watched, lip caught between her teeth, mesmerized. Colby chuckled beside her and Jon glared at him when he dropped his arms.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Colby shimmied out of the row, heading down the aisle toward the exit. Jon rolled his eyes, retrieving his bag from the overheard compartment. He slid out of the row, eyes locked on Dani. She looked away, fiddling with her fingers. Jon was halfway to the exit before she found her voice again.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Jon." Dani said.

He stopped and turned around, head tilted to the side a curious expression on his face. "Why?"

"I don't know," Dani said, shrugging. "It just...feels right that I saw you again."

Jon scoffed, shaking his head. "Do you remember what I said to you earlier?"

"That you're a train wreck waiting to happen."

Jon smiled at her. "That's right. So why are you playing on the tracks?"

"Because I'm curious. And I'm not afraid of a wreck." Dani said softly.

Jon laughed, pushing his hair out of his face. "You're crazy, is what you are. But don't worry. So am I."

He winked at her, turning around and finally departing. Dani sighed, falling into the seat she stood in front of. Jon was a mysterious guy, to be sure. But at this point, Dani knew a little more about him, thanks to Holly. He was a wrestler, which explained his constant travel and why he always looked exhausted. From behind, someone tapped her shoulder, Dani jumped.

"You're so skittish today, girl," Holly said, laughing. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dani muttered.

"Did you talk to him again?" Holly asked.

"You could say that, I guess."

"Well! Get up and help me with cabin check and tell me all about it!"

* * *

Dani had one day left in her work week and, much to her disappointment, she hadn't seen Jon again. Now, there were new things she wouldn't forget about him. The way he smelled, his sarcastic half smile, his husky laugh. She couldn't help but wonder if there were things about her that he'd committed to memory as well. But judging from what he and his friend Colby had said, the were on the same page with not being able to forget each other.

It was Friday night and Dani had an evening to herself before a long day and a flight home. The airline she worked for provided hotel rooms when the end of their day was in a city outside their homes. After a shower, Dani hopped into her bed with the room service menu and turned on the television. After ordering her dinner, Dani flipped through the channels until a familiar face caught her attention.

There, on the screen, clad in all black, his blonde hair slicked back, was Jon. To his left, Dani recognized Colby, with his black and blonde hair, as they made their way down a set of stairs through the huge crowd. A large man with long black hair joined them as they vaulted over a barrier, Dani didn't know his name, but vaguely recognized him, having sat in the seat behind Jon and Colby on the flight the other day. One of the announcers referred to the three of them as 'The Shield' and Dani smiled to herself, watching Jon. His movements and mannerisms seemed to fit his odd personality even if he was helping his two partners beat some other guy senseless.

Even after Jon and his partners left, Dani kept the program on, curiously watching. She'd never been a wrestling fan and was intrigued to watch what Jon did for a living. The only thing that took her attention away was the knock on her door from room service. Immediately after getting her food, Dani jumped back into bed, continuing to watch while she ate. Before the show was over, her phone buzzed, sitting on the table next to her.

_'When are you coming home this week?'_ A text message from her sister.

_'Tomorrow evening. Maybe even early Sunday morning.'_ She replied.

_'Okay. Kennedy and I are gonna be out of town for a couple days, taking her to Grandma's. Mini vacation! So you'll have the house to yourself for a couple days.'_

_'Oh, alright. Have fun!'_ Dani paused, thinking for a moment before adding. _'I saw Jon again.'_

_'Oh Danica...'_ Melany wrote, a sad face after the statement.

_'What? I don't think he's really that bad...'_ Dani said.

_'It's a bad idea honey. Let it go.'_ Melany said.

_'Can't know that. I may see him more. He travels a lot for work.'_ Dani said.

_'Should I even ask what he does?'_

Dani bit her lip, hesitating to reply. _'He's a wrestler.'_

_'Real honorable profession that is, Dani.'_

_'Stop it. I'll let you know if anything happens.'_

_'I know you will. Love you and be careful.'_ Melany wrote.

_'Love you too.'_

Dani sighed, dropping her phone back on the stand beside her. As right as her sister may have been, there was something inside her that wouldn't let the idea of letting something happen with Jon just slide away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jon**

Jon sat on his suitcase, arms crossed, a cigarette stuck between his lips. That fucking piece of shit truck broke down _again_. All he wanted to do was go home and crawl into his bed and hibernate for a few days. No, what he _really_ wanted to do was attempt to get Dani shaken from his thoughts. He'd only seen her once or twice over the last few weeks but every time he encountered her, she seemed to gain more confidence in speaking to him. While he admired her gusto, he really wanted to tell her to screw off, but didn't have the heart. Something about the thought of seeing that heartbroken expression on her face was like a punch in the chest. So he let her talk whenever she had the chance, and studiously listened to her, not much of a conversationalist himself.

"Honey, it's okay. I'll figure what to do. Don't stress out. Your wedding is _tomorrow_."

Shock twisted Jon's gut as he turned around and saw Dani, biting on the side of her thumb, clad in a red leather jacket. She hung up, sighing loudly, dumping her phone into her purse. Jon cleared his throat, bring her attention to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi," Dani said shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"I _live_ here. Cincy is my city," Jon snorted. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant like, out here, sitting all by yourself." Dani said.

Jon shrugged, taking a drag off his cigarette. "Car broke down. Stupid hunk of junk. I'm waiting on my asshole sister."

Dani tilted her head. "That's not nice."

"She's a jerk," Jon said nonchalantly. "We have an understanding with each other about stuff like that."

Dani's laugh was a gentle thing that brought a little smile to his face. "I guess. So you have... err, had, two sisters?"

"Yup," Jon said shortly, avoiding the topic. "You never answered my question."

"What?" Dani asked.

"What are you doing in Cincinnati?" He said.

"Oh. Well, I was born here," Dani smiled. "But I've got a wedding to go to tomorrow. My best friend from high school."

"Why'd you leave?" Jon asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Dani shrugged. "Didn't really have a choice. My Dad died, and all my Mom's family is from Phoenix and Tucson. So she packed me and my sister up right before my senior year of high school and we moved to Arizona."

"That's lame," Jon said. "This is the best city in the world."

Dani laughed. "Phoenix isn't so bad."

"But it's not the best." Jon countered.

Dani smiled at him, but it quickly disappeared, a stressed look replacing it. "I need to find a place to stay. The wedding is a ways away from here and something weird happened with the hotel reservations so me and a couple other people who were going to the wedding got pushed out of our rooms, essentially."

"Sucks." Jon said, dropping his cigarette and stamping it out with the toe of his shoe.

"Do you think I could have one of those?" Dani asked.

Jon raised an eyebrow at her, he didn't take her for a smoker. "You sure?"

Dani nodded and Jon reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, handing it to her. Dani pulled one out, and handed the pack to him again. Jon motioned for her to come closer as she stuck the cigarette in her mouth. She leaned forward and Jon flicked his lighter, bringing the fire to the end of her cigarette. He watched, a little surprised as inhaled and exhaled it easily like she'd done it a million times before. Jon smirked, lighting up another one himself.

"It's been a while since I've been in Cincinnati. Do you know of any hotels I could stay at?" Dani asked.

"Where at?" Jon said, his phone beeped and he looked down at the display, scowling.

"Near downtown." Dani replied, blowing smoke out of the corner of her mouth.

Jon licked his lips, taking another drag. "I live near downtown."

"Okay..."

"Just sayin'. You could... crash at my place. If you want. It's free." Jon said. "Sorta."

"What do you mean, sorta?" Dani said.

"You just gotta give me a ride there," He shook his head. "My sister... I told you she was a jerk. She hasn't even left her house yet. She lives an hour and a half away from here and I don't feel like waiting."

"Oh. I mean... I don't want to put you out or anything. That's really sweet of you to offer..." Dani said, biting her lip.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Jon shrugged. "It was just an offer, and a thinly veiled attempt to get my ass home in a timelier fashion."

Dani laughed. "That's really nice of you to offer, Jon. I think I'll take you up on that."

Jon coughed, he hadn't really expected her to say yes. He'd stuck his neck out and hadn't really meant to. Inviting her to stay at his house? What the hell was wrong with him.

_'Now you've done it. You've crossed that line.'_ A voice inside his head seemed to say.

"Alright. You got a car?" Jon said.

Dani nodded, pulling a set of rental car keys out of her jacket pocket. Jon nodded, standing up and flicking his cigarette away. Dani took one last drag off of hers before dropping it on the ground and grinding it out with her shoe. Jon followed her to the location of her rented car, stuffing his bag into the trunk before grabbing hers and doing the same. Dani slid into the driver's seat, adjusting it and the mirrors to her liking. Jon dropped into the passenger seat, sighing heavily as Dani started the engine.

"Seriously. Thank you for this, Jon. I hardly know you... but this is really nice of you." Dani said as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Don't mention it," Jon said, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. "Everyone's gotta do a good deed once in a while."

Dani giggled. "I guess. Or maybe you're just a nicer guy than you let on."

"Don't count on that one, sunshine," Jon snorted. "Sometimes I don't know why I do things. I just do it. Whether the outcome is good or bad."

"Are you anticipating this to be a bad outcome?" Dani asked.

Jon shrugged. "Don't know."

"I take it this is something you don't do often." Dani said.

"Yup," Jon said. "And I take it you have no idea where you're going."

Jon glanced over at her and saw her face turn almost as red as her jacket. "Well how about some directions then? You're a terrible navigator."

"You coulda asked," Jon chuckled. "Make a left up here."

* * *

Jon was more nervous than he expected to be as Dani followed him into his house. It was nothing extravagant but it was his. It was the first purchase he'd made with his biggest wrestling payday. The house might not be a big thing, but compared to the shitty apartment (and his car) that he'd been living in before, it was the best place he'd ever lived. The house had two bedrooms, but the spare room was just about unlivable. He'd packed it full of all of his wrestling accolades and memorabilia he'd accumulated over the years.

"Sorry. I guess I kinda forgot about that," Jon said, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't usually have anyone staying over."

"It's alright," Dani shrugged. "I can sleep on your couch. It's only for a night or two."

"You sure?" Jon said.

"Yeah. It's fine, really." Dani insisted. "Thank you."

Jon just nodded, stripping off his jacket and throwing it over the back of the recliner. "Alright. Uh, make yourself at home, I guess."

Dani smiled, unzipping her jacket and pulling it off, laying it neatly on the couch beside her. Jon sat on the couch, putting a cushion between them and kicked off his shoes, tossing them towards a pile of other sneakers by the front door. He watched her as she leaned forward, unbuckling the ankle strap of her shoes and pulled them off.

"So..." Dani turned, pulling her legs up, tucking her toes into the space between the cushions. "You know this means we're going to actually have to talk to each other, right?"

"Smartass," Jon muttered, smirking. "Yes, I know that."

"Your house is nice." Dani said, looking around.

"Thanks," Jon shrugged, his eyes on the floor. "It's not much, but it's a place to actually call home."

Dani smiled, watching Jon as he pushed himself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She heard the refrigerator door open, followed by his sigh. He walked back empty-handed and flopped down on the couch again.

"So... I saw you on TV." Dani blurted.

Jon raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah? I didn't take you for much of a wrestling fan."

"I'm not. I was just channel surfing in my hotel one night, and there you were. You and Colby, and that big guy." Dani said.

Jon chuckled. "Joe. Yeah, we're kinda a team."

"I gathered," Dani laughed. "So, how long have you been wrestling?"

"Almost ten years. Since I was about nineteen." Jon said.

"Wow. That's a really long time to be doing something like that," Dani said. "What made you want to be a wrestler?"

"Life," Jon said. "Wrestling is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It kinda saves me from myself."

"How so?" Dani asked.

Jon just shook his head. That was a topic he wasn't going to get into with her. Not now, maybe not ever. He'd already done something today he knew he shouldn't have by inviting her to stay with him. He wasn't going to be making any more of those rash decisions and spilling his guts out. Dani seemed like a sweet enough girl, but there was a certain distance he was going to hold her at, just like he did most people he met. He'd already been stupid enough to let her break through one of his barriers - the sanctuary of his home - he wasn't about to do it twice in the same day.

Dani frowned, but didn't push. "I don't know a lot about wrestling. What's it like?"

Jon ran a hand over his hair, making it stick up at odd angles but he didn't seem to care. "It's the best feeling in the world. It's hard work and it hurts, but it's therapeutic, to me at least. It's different for everyone, but me? Makes me feel invincible, nothing can touch me."

"Have you been hurt?" She asked.

"Wrestling? Of course. Most people will say it's fake, but let me tell ya, there's nothing fake about having a three-hundred-plus pound dude coming at your forehead with a motorized hand saw."

Dani squirmed, frowning. "Why... what?"

Jon laughed softly, pushing his hair away from his forehead. He traced his finger across a faint scar there. "See that? Straight saw, right across the forehead. I'm pretty sure I bled for an hour after that."

Dani cringed. "That sounds awful."

"It sucked. But all for the sake of entertainment, ya know? I was reckless back in those days. Didn't care what happened to me. I still don't, really, but the big whigs had to reel me in a little. I'm honestly surprised they put a microphone in front of my mouth sometimes."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm known for saying things I probably shouldn't," Jon said vaguely. "I've got a big mouth and don't know when to shut it."

"Can I... can I see some of your wrestling stuff?" Dani asked, clearly nervous.

"Matches? No offense dollface but I don't think your sweet little self can handle that." Jon said, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Uh no, no. You said you had... stuff..." Dani said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Jon stood up. "C'mon."

Dani got to her feet, following Jon to his unused spare bedroom. He pushed the door open, turning on the light. The room was full of boxes, haphazardly labeled with crooked writing. There were a few posters stuck on the walls, promotional things from events he'd wrestled at. Almost all of them read the name 'Jon Moxley'. Laying over one of the boxes was a tattered black denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off. Spray painted in big red letters on the back was the word 'MOX'. Dani walked over to it, curious, picking it up.

"What's this?" She asked, turning the time worn denim over in her hands.

Jon smiled a little, chuckling. "That's the Mox jacket. I wore that thing all over the place. Sprayed it myself. It's probably filthy."

Gently, Dani sat it back down on top of the box. Much to Jon's point, it sort of smelled like sweat and old cigarettes. Jon watched as she moved away, glancing at each posters in turn. Next to the door, she stopped staring at a t-shirt he'd pinned up on the wall. 'Explicit MOX Violence', it read.

"That one's clean," He said, leaning against the door frame. "Coolest thing ever. They made Jon Moxley t-shirts. I felt like a fuckin' superstar the first time I got one."

Dani smiled at him. "That's really cool, Jon."

He shrugged, running his fingers over his hair again. "Yeah. One of those boxes has like, five or six of 'em in it. It's pretty sweet."

"So what's in the boxes?" Dani asked.

Jon shrugged. "A little bit of everything, probably. Old tights, boots, maybe a belt or two."

Dani stood in front of Jon, smiling at him. She rested her hand on his forearm. "I think it's really cool how you're so passionate about what you do. It's cool to see."

Jon stared down at her hand on his arm. Everything about her seemed so tiny compared to him. Her fingers were slim and delicate, with dangerously red nails. Unnerved by his stare, Dani pulled her hand away, letting it drop to her side. Jon frowned, knowing he should have said something, done something, but he didn't. Just stared at her like she was some kind of alien.

"So... thanks for letting me see this." Dani said softly.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Jon said, backing out of the room.

Dani turned off the light, shutting the door as she followed him back out to the living room. Jon flopped back down onto the couch, glancing at the table where a light on his phone was blinking. He picked it up and looked at it, muttering to himself before getting up again. He walked into the kitchen, the phone pressed against his ear, leaving Dani on the couch by herself.

"Don't fucking yell at me you lunatic!" Jon shouted into his phone. "Maybe you should check your messages before you leave the fucking house!"

His fucking sister was going to be the death of him. After he'd messaged her on his way home to tell her that he'd found a way home, she still left to pick him up at the airport. Now she was screaming at him for not being there.

"I fucking told you, Vix! I text you about that shit. Goddammit!"

Jon thrust his fingers into his hair, pacing the kitchen. Vix - who's real name was Victoria, but he'd called her by that nickname for as long as he could remember - was his older sister. They hadn't truly got along in over two years. After the death of their younger sister. In her grief, Vix had once blamed Jon for Kelsey's death. She'd been living with him at the time and he was supposed to be taking care of her. After a few choice angry words, Jon didn't speak to her for almost a year after that. When Jon looked up again, Dani was standing beside him.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

Vix was snapping at him like a rabid dog in his ear, and Dani, however sweet her gesture, was the last person he wanted in his face at the moment.

"Back off," Jon growled at her. "No not _you_ Vix!"

"Who are you talking to? Don't fucking ignore me, Jonathan." Vix's voice was so loud he was sure Dani could hear her, as close as she was standing to him.

Dani touched his arm but he ripped it away. He picked up the closest thing to him - a wine glass - and whipped it at the wall in front of them. Dani jumped, taking several steps away, her eyes wide and scared.

"Back the fuck off, Dani! Now's not the fucking time!" He snapped. "Jesus _fuck_ Vix! Leave me alone! Next time check your fucking phone!"

Jon hung up, slamming his phone down on the counter. He looked around, finding Dani sitting on the couch, her legs drawn up to her chest. Scaring her hadn't been his intention, but he didn't know how to get her to back off. He was well aware that his anger was an short-fused, explosive thing, and hadn't meant to turn it at her. Jon stepped into the living room, cautiously lowering himself onto the couch, putting space between them.

"Sorry," He muttered. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Dani whispered.

"Look that doesn't happen all the time," Jon said, feeling the need to explain. "Vix just gets under my fuckin' skin. She irritates the fuck outta me. I shouldn't have yelled at you... or thrown that glass."

"It's alright, Jon," Dani said, looking up at him. "We all get a little angry sometimes. You're human, it happens."

"You wouldn't believe how long it's been since someone acknowledged that about me." Jon said.

"That you're human?" Dani said.

"Yeah. Most people just think I'm a miserable monster."

"I don't think I believe that about you, Jon." Dani said.

"You don't know me well enough to make that assumption dollface."


	6. Chapter 6

**Dani**

After his blow-up in the kitchen, Jon had been a model host. He'd ordered dinner for the two of them and gave her clean blankets and a pillow from his bed (the only ones he had) to sleep with. Dani woke up the following morning with Jon's familiar scent around her, coming from the pillow her head laid on. She sat up on the couch, stretching and yawning, knowing she had to get ready to leave for the wedding. Dani grabbed her suitcase and pulled it to her, laying it down in front of her to grab things out of.

She passed the door to Jon's bedroom as she headed to the bathroom. He'd told her before he went to bed that she was welcome to whatever she could find. He didn't have much but whatever she could find, he didn't mind her using. After lingering too long in front of his door, Dani pulled herself away and headed to the bathroom at the end of the hall. His bathroom was surprisingly clean, considering the state of his bedroom that she'd seen a peek of last night, Dani was impressed.

After a quick shower, Dani set to fixing her hair and makeup. She slipped into the dress she'd brought along to wear. A red satin pencil dress with three-quarter length sleeves. Dani reached behind her, trying to pull up the zipper but had trouble pulling it all the way up. Annoyed, Dani sighed, opening the bathroom door. She only had one option. She grabbed the rest of her things out of the bathroom and sat them on the floor outside Jon's room. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door, chewing her lip and attempting to wiggle the zipper a little higher up as she waited.

Dani heard Jon's bed creak as he got up, and a moment later, he opened the door. He looked exhausted, his hair stuck up all over the place, and only one eye open. Dani felt her cheeks burn, he was completely naked and didn't seem to think twice about it.

"Seriously? What fucking time is it?" Jon mumbled, yawning hugely.

"I'm really, really sorry to wake you up. But I kinda need your help," Dani said quickly, trying to keep her eyes on his face. "Can you zip me?"

Jon yawned again, his other eye opening. He glared, but it hardly held any strength with the sleepiness in his eyes and his lack of clothing. "You woke me up for this?"

"Sorry." Dani said softly. "Um, Jon.."

"What?" He said.

"Do you think you could... put something on?" Dani said.

Jon squinted at her for a long moment but then realized what she meant. He quickly ducked into his room and came back to the door wearing a pair of boxers.

"Sorry about that," Jon muttered. "Turn around."

Dani laughed nervously, turning around and pulling her hair off to the side. She felt Jon's hands on the back of her dress, pulling the zipper all the way up. She turned around and smiled at him, sticking her hand out and shifting the mass of his hair to the other side of his head. He wrinkled his nose and swatted at her hand.

"Thanks, Jon."

"Yeah, yeah," He said. "I'm going back to bed."

"Okay. I'll see you when I get back then?" Dani said.

"Mhm, I should be here." Jon said, yawning again.

Dani nodded as Jon turned around and disappeared back into his room. Dani turned away quickly as the door snapped shut. Blowing out a breath, Dani shook her head and bent down picking up her belongings before heading back to the living room. She sat her things neatly back into her suitcase, taking out the shoes she planned to wear before zipping it shut. Dani sat on the couch to slid her shoes on, a pair of sky-high nude colored stilettos with an wide, ornate ankle strap. She finished up her outfit with some jewelry and a little clutch. Dani grabbed her keys off the coffee table and headed to the door.

"Hey."

Dani turned, seeing Jon standing in the archway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom. He'd put on a pair of loose jeans that hung off his hips and a white t-shirt. Jon leaned against the wall, running his hands over his hair.

"Yeah?" Dani said.

Jon licked his lips, but stayed quiet. Dani raised an eyebrow, watching him look her up and down. Dani gripped her clutch a little tighter, a little uncomfortable with his stare.

"Jon?"

He blinked. "You... uh, you look nice."

"Oh... thank you." Dani said, blushing.

"Yeah," Jon pushed away from the wall, walking to the kitchen. "So, later?"

"Yeah, later."

* * *

Dani hadn't been back to Cincinnati in almost ten years. Seeing the friends that she'd last hung out with in her junior year of high school was one of the greatest times she'd had in longer than she could remember. Tara, the new bride, found her sitting at a table amongst old friends during the reception and came to join them. Changed out of her bridal gown and into a short blue party dress, she slipped into the empty seat beside Dani, tapping her arm.

"Danica Trice! It's been way to long, lady!" Tara said, laughing as Dani leaned over to hug her.

"I know! I'm glad I could make it out here for the wedding!" Dani smiled.

"Me too! You're such a busy girl," Tara said. "You look fantastic by the way."

Dani waved her off, but smiled. "Thanks. But me? You look absolutely perfect!"

"Oh stop," Tara giggled. "So did you find a place to stay? I'm really sorry about all that."

"It's alright! I found a place to stay, it's all good." Dani replied.

"Are you nearby? You didn't have to drive too far, did you?" Tara said.

"No...I, um...stayed with a friend. He lives about fifteen minutes from here." Dani said cautiously.

"_He_ lives fifteen minutes from here? Danica! Tell me all about him!" Tara squealed.

"Don't you have mingling to do?" Dani laughed.

"Sure, but not when my best friend has a mystery boy she hasn't called me about!"

Dani blushed. She'd been meaning to call and tell Tara about Jon but hadn't exactly got around to it. She'd had enough of a warning off from her sister about him and didn't know whether her friend would react the same way.

"He's just...a guy. I met him on a flight one day," Dani said, taking a sip from the drink in front of her. "He travels a lot because of his job so I see him every once in a while. He's...interesting. He's kind of abrasive but he's really good looking. And he was nice enough to offer me a place to stay for these couple of days. When I first met him he told me I looked like his little sister."

"Ouch. That's kind of a bummer, isn't it?" Tara frowned.

Dani shrugged. "He was close to his sister. She passed away. I don't know when or how but he told me she was dead," Dani blew out a breath, sipping her drink again. "He's really kind of awkward sometimes. He has these moments when he looks at me and he looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. He just shakes his head and gets all clammed up. He can be nice, when he wants to..."

"So is he a jerk otherwise?" Tara asked.

"No...not really. He's...temperamental." Dani said.

"Temperamental?"

"Don't overreact, okay? Because he was really nice and felt bad after this happened," Dani said, ignoring the exasperated look on Tara's face. "He was talking to his older sister on the phone. Yesterday, after we got to his house. They don't get along very well and were arguing. I went to ask him if he was alright and I guess he got really irritated along with being upset at his sister and threw a glass at the wall."

"Oh Dani," Tara frowned. "Please don't go trying to play hero with this boy!"

"I'm not! Geez, you sound like Melany!" Dani complained.

Tara laughed, patting Dani's arm. "I just don't want you to get hurt, honey. So, what's this boy's name and what does he do?"

"His name is Jon. And he's a wrestler." Dani said sheepishly.

"A wrestler? Like...Hulk Hogan wrestling?" Tara giggled.

"I guess so. Only not so old," Dani laughed. "I happened to catch him on TV a couple weeks ago. He's good. He's really passionate about it. He's been doing it for a really long time."

"Well Dani, I hope he turns out to be as good of a guy as you deserve, babe," Tara said. "I see James waving me down so I gotta go, but keep me posted on this, alright?"

"Yeah, I will. Promise!"

"Good! I'll see you before you leave!"

* * *

It was almost six in the evening when Dani finally headed back to Jon's house from the wedding. There was a green two-door Toyota in the driveway when she pulled up that hadn't been there when she left. Dani's nerves came slightly unraveled. Did he have friends over? Should she stay away longer? Maybe the car belonged to a girlfriend. Jon hadn't mentioned having one, but then again he didn't talk much about himself.

Dani sat in the car in the driveway, chewing her lip and debating with herself whether to back out and go elsewhere for a bit or to go ahead in. After sitting for a few minutes, Dani noticed the front door open and Jon practically shoved a tall, blonde girl that looked remarkably like him out the door. He looked irritated, a scowl on his face, his hands jammed in the pockets of his jeans, his hair sticking up wildly like he'd just run his fingers through it like he often did.

That must have been his sister. Vix, he'd heard him call her over the phone yesterday. She was beautiful and tall just like her baby brother and staring right at Dani through the windshield. Dani felt frozen, not knowing what to do, she sat and stared right back at Vix. Jon's movement pulled her attention to him, he stepped around his sister and walked down the driveway, muttering to himself. He stopped beside Dani's car, knocking on the window. She shut the engine off, pulling the keys out of the ignition and dropping them into her purse. Dani stepped out of the car and shut the door, standing beside Jon. Irritation practically poured off of him and he jammed his fist back into his pocket, shoulders slumping forward.

"What are you doin' just sitting there?" He grumbled. "She wants to meet you."

"Um, is that a good idea?" Dani asked softly.

"No, probably not," Jon said, walking ahead of her. "But she won't leave till you do. So just say hi so she'll get out of my fucking face."

Dani followed behind Jon as they approached his sister. She looked Dani up and down, her expression unreadable, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So are you Jonny-boy's new girlfriend?" His sister asked.

"N-no. I'm not his girlfriend," Dani said, looking up at her.

"You a rat, then? He's famous for that. I thought you stopped letting them come over after that one bitch..."

"Fuck off, Vix," Jon snapped. "This is Dani. She's...a friend."

Vix looked over at her brother, an eyebrow raised. "A girl? That's a _friend_ of yours? That you're not fucking? You really have grown up, Mox."

Dani scuffed the bottom of her heel against the ground, feeling uncomfortable. "It's really not like that. Your brother was nice enough to offer me a place to stay while I was in town. That and he needed a ride home from the airport."

Vix glared at her but Jon snorted. "Yeah, no shit. Thanks for that, by the way, _sis_."

Vix turned her glare to her brother, huffing. "Whatever. You owe me for getting that piece of shit towed."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"I mean it, Jonathan," Vix said, pulling a set of keys out of her pocket. "I'm leaving. Talk to you later."

"I'm sure you will." Jon said.

"Fucking brat," Vix scoffed. "Nice meeting you, Dani."

Dani didn't miss the thinly hidden sarcasm in her voice as she stepped past her and got into her car without waiting for a reply. Dani moved to the top step with Jon, following him inside as Vix pulled out of the driveway. Dani pushed the door shut, walking to the couch and sitting down to take off her shoes. Jon flopped down next to her, his right leg bobbing. Dani glanced over at him, his arms crossed and jaw clenched. Thinking back to yesterday, she didn't want to take the chance asking him if he was alright or not when he was clearly annoyed. So Dani grabbed her suitcase, pulling out her toiletry bag and some comfortable clothes to change into. Dani walked to the bathroom, leaving Jon room to calm down, and took a quick shower. When she came back, Jon was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the island, rolling a bottle of beer between his hands. There was a second one sitting on the counter and he pushed it towards Dani when she walked in.

"You drink?" He asked, taking a swig from his bottle.

Dani shrugged and twisted the cap off her bottle. She took a long sip. "Sometimes."

Jon snorted, standing up straight. "I'm impressed. A girl who can drink beer."

"Some of us do that," Dani teased. "We're not all prissy brats."

"Hm. Good."

Dani took another sip from her bottle, brushing her wet hair over one shoulder. "So your sister is quite the character."

Jon rolled his eyes. "She's an asshole."

Dani bit her lip. "What did she mean when she asked if I was a 'rat'?"

"A ring rat," Jon said, nonchalantly. "Trashy guttersluts who fuck wrestlers for the bragging rights."

"And you've...?"

Jon shrugged, gulping down the rest of his beer. "In the past. I don't have time for that shit anymore."

Dani nodded, draining her bottle. Jon held out his hand for it and dropped them in the trash can under the sink. Dani headed into the living room, dropping back down onto the couch. Jon followed a moment later, handing her another bottle of beer before sitting down himself.

"Thanks," Dani said. "So did something happen? With a girl or something. To make her say that?"

"You went to a wedding, right? How was that?" Jon said.

"Huh?"

"The wedding. How was it?" Jon repeated.

"It was nice. I'm glad I got to see best friend get married," Dani said. "You didn't answer my question."

"And I'm not gonna," Jon said bluntly. "That's a little too personal."

"Okay, no personal questions between friends?" Dani said.

Jon laughed. "You really call this friendship? You hardly know me. And I hardly know you."

"So why not try?" Dani asked.

"You're persistent." Jon said, looking at her with guarded eyes.

"I'm just trying to make a new friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jon**

He'd forgotten Dani was sleeping on his couch when he woke up that morning. Jon walked into his living room wearing the same jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie he'd worn the night before, patting the pockets for his pack of cigarettes. He noticed Dani sitting up on the couch, her pretty blond hair a mess all over her head, her phone pressed against her ear, an annoyed look on her face. Jon walked over to the couch, standing above her, and dropped a cigarette in her lap. She looked up at him and smiled a laborious smile, reaching back to pat his arm in a thank you.

"There's a patio," Jon pointed. "That way, if you don't wanna go out front."

Dani mouthed her thanks at him and returned to her phone call. Jon walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed out to the patio room. It was still a little cold outside but the screened in patio was a space he used for smoking all the time. He dropped into one of the chairs and lit his cigarette, his thoughts drifting back to the girl in his living room.

Dani was an interesting girl. He hadn't expected her to ever say yes to his offer to stay. In all reality, he still didn't know why he'd offered to begin with. He'd really expected her to turn and go running when he'd thrown the glass at the wall, and yet she was still there. Sitting on his couch, talking on her phone like she belonged there. And, of all things, she wanted to be friends with him. That was uncharted territory for him, being platonic friends with a female wasn't something he did. It wasn't something he'd _done_ in too many years to count. The last girl he'd been "friends" with had gotten close to him over a few months then went on to steal a large sum of money from him, leave the shittiest note on his kitchen counter, and he never saw her again. Dani didn't seem to be a vengeful gold-digger like that girl had been, but then again, she hadn't seemed that way at the beginning, either. He didn't know Dani well, but he also didn't trust her. _Trusting_ people wasn't something he made a habit of doing. After being kicked around and shit on by the people he was supposed to be able to _trust_ the most all of his life, he didn't have much of that left in him.

The other dilemma that plagued him about Dani was her face. Her pretty, fresh face that reminded him of his dead little sister. Kelsey had been the brightest light of his life. The only thing he'd ever vowed with everything in him to protect. From the day she was born, to that faithful night that he snatched her out of that shit-pile of a house their broken little family lived in when she was ten-years-old, to the day that drunken asshole took her from him, Jon had promised to protect her. The fact that she died before she'd even seen twenty years on this Earth made him feel like a failure of an older brother. No one had ever told him it wasn't his fault, quite in fact, Vix had once blamed the whole thing on him. And he believed her, he carried that guilt with him everyday.

But maybe... maybe he could protect Dani? Maybe he could keep her safe like he hadn't been able to do for Kelsey. Maybe this was his second chance. But all of that came with a risk. The risk to trust her, to care for her, to _love_ her. No, that was absurd. Absurd and out of the question. He wouldn't walk that road with her, he _couldn't_. He'd only fail her like he'd done so many times in the past, and he couldn't, _wouldn't_ bear that type of guilt again. Yet somehow he felt, when it came to Dani, trying to get her out of his head was like fighting a losing battle.

Jon had just lit his second cigarette when Dani walked out into the patio room. She'd tied her hair up in a ponytail wore and shorts and a tank top. Jon bit his lip when he looked at her, so comfortable and cute, walking barefoot around his house.

"Do you always stare at girls like that?" She teased.

He blinked, composing himself. "You're funny."

Dani laughed and sat in the chair across from him, taking his lighter from the table. She lit her cigarette and sat it back on the table, sighing.

"So, rough call?" Jon said.

"Mhm. My sister." Dani frowned.

"Older?" Jon asked.

"Yup."

"Older sisters seem to be real dickheads." Jon said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Dani sighed. "She's a little overbearing sometimes but... she's a Mom. And an older sister, she just wants to know I'm safe and stuff. I might have let slip a little about the hotel debacle and she freaked out some and asked where I was."

"I bet she's not super impressed that you're staying with some random guy you hardly know." Jon said.

"Hmm, not really," Dani said, frowning again. "I told her about you, when I first met you. She may or may not think you're a jerk."

"She may or may not be right." Jon retorted.

"I still don't think that's true," Dani said, exhaling smoke. "I don't think you'd have invited me to stay if you really were a jerk."

Jon shrugged, snubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table. "Look, I'm _not_ the nicest guy on the planet. Just, believe that, okay? But I'm not so much of an asshole that I'd let you get stuck somewhere without a place to go."

"I'm sure there were plenty of places for me to go, Jon," Dani said. "Why'd you invite me over?"

Jon crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I dunno."

"You're a really confusing guy. You know that, right?" Dani giggled.

"I've been called worse," Jon said. "But really... I don't really know why. I guess... I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"See what I mean. You can't really be that much of a jerk," Dani said, dabbing her cigarette out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Doesn't mean I'll answer, but yeah, go ahead." Jon replied.

Dani bit her lip. "No, never mind. I don't want to upset you."

Jon raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "No, go ahead."

"Your sister... the one you said I look like," Dani paused, chewing on the corner of her thumb. "How did she... what happened to her?"

Jon stared at her for a moment, considering. He shook his head, getting to his feet. "No."

Jon stepped around Dani as he walked to the door leading back into the house. She jumped up behind him, following him into the house.

"Jon wait!"

"No! I'm not fucking talking about that," He snapped, turning to face her. "It's too close and you won't fucking make me."

Dani held her hands up. "No, no, no! You don't have to! I'm sorry I asked."

Jon glared at her, turning away and walking over to the couch. He dropped onto the cushions, annoyed. In his reverie outside about all of those things about Dani, he'd managed to forget exactly how close it was to the anniversary of Kelsey's death. Dani asking about it brought all of those guilty feelings rushing back to his consciousness. It made him angry that she'd asked about her, even if she didn't know how egregious her mistake was. He shouldn't have invited her to keep talking, another stupid mistake on his part.

"Jon," Dani said, somewhere beside him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Jon looked over at her, sitting on her knees on the couch beside him. There were tears ringing the bottoms of her eyes and Jon sighed heavily. He couldn't stand it when girls cried around him.

"Stop it," He said. "Don't fuckin' cry."

"I'm sorry. That was really awful of me." Dani said, wiping the corners of her eyes.

"I get it, okay? You're sorry, I know. Remember how we talked about off-limits topics? That's one of them." Jon said.

Dani nodded. "Okay. I won't ask again, I promise."

Jon sighed. "Alright."

Jon got up from the couch, walking into the kitchen. He was going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day after this. Dani being around for the last day and a half had been a distraction from wallowing in his guilt and sadness. But he truly realized how awful it still made him feel, and that he wouldn't have Dani, after today, to distract him anymore.

He felt her touch his back, gentle hands through his hoodie. He turned around and she'd put on a pair of jeans, a sweater, and her shoes. She still looked sad, but apologetic.

"I should go," She said, finally. "My flight leaves at noon... and I think I just made things really awkward."

"Just a little." Jon said.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I really am," Dani sighed, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for being so sweet and having me here."

She smiled sadly at him and turned away. Jon watched her as she grabbed her suitcase and keys, heading for the door. He'd hurt her feelings and he knew, somewhere down deep, that he should go after her and make an apology of his own, but he didn't. He stayed standing in the kitchen, watching her walk out his front door. Somewhere inside, Jon knew he should at least have seen her out the door, helped her put her bags in her car, but he was frozen. It was a few long moments before he unstuck his feet from the floor and walked towards the front door. He cracked it open and saw Dani, still sitting in her car in the driveway. He watched her wipe her eyes, and take several deep breaths before she situated herself and turned the car on. Jon blew out an agitated breath, stepping out the door. He jogged down the driveway as Dani started to back out, catching her before she reached the street. Dani stomped on the break, her car jerking to a stop. Jon tapped on her window and she rolled it down, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Jon..?"

"Sorry for being an asshole," He muttered. "Uh... I'll see you up in the air, I'm sure."

* * *

Dani had left her phone number on a piece of paper on his coffee table. The little note she'd left along with it had said that maybe she was crazy for wanting to get to know him, but if he felt the same, to be in touch. He'd shoved the note in the pocket of his hoodie and forgotten about it until he took it out of his suitcase to put on when he arrived in Boston the following morning.

"What is it?" Colby asked, biting into his bagel.

Jon chucked the paper across the table at him, but Joe picked it up. He unfolded the little scrap and read it loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"When did this happen?" Joe asked.

"Yesterday." Jon shrugged.

"The better question is," Colby said around a mouthful of food. He chewed, swallowed, and said: "Where did it happen?"

Jon sighed. "She stayed at my house this weekend."

Dramatic as ever, Colby choked into his glass of milk. Even Joe, the quiet one of the group, made a noise of surprise. Jon picked up a grape from his plate and whipped it at Colby's face, hitting him in the corner of the eye. The younger man frowned at him, draining his cup.

"What?!" He whined.

"Stop being a dick." Jon said.

"Guys please," Joe rolled his eyes at the pair of them. "Why did she stay with you?"

"She was going to some wedding and one of her friends botched up the hotel info," Jon said. "I was waiting for Vix to come get me from the airport cos my car crapped out again and I saw her. I don't know why I did it, but I invited her to stay over. Where she was going was close to my house. I didn't expect her to actually say yes, but she did."

"So did anything happen?" Joe asked.

"Like what?" Jon said.

"Did you sleep with her?" Colby asked.

Jon glared at him. "No. I didn't."

"Just asking!"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, honestly," Joe said. "No offense but I'm pretty surprised."

"Jesus, what kind of scumbag do you guys think I am?" Jon said, but he knew they had every right to think that way.

"So are you actually into her?" Joe asked.

Jon frowned. "No."

"Then what's the deal?" Colby asked. "You have her stay at your house, you _don't_ have sex with her and she leaves you _her_ number before she leaves. This girl has to be something kinda special."

Jon shrugged. "I was kind of an ass to her. Before she left."

Joe shook his head. "What did you do?"

"We were talking... she asked about Kelsey. It made me kinda mad," Jon sighed. "So I shut it down. She kept apologizing to me and then was like, I should go, so she did."

"And you just let her go?" Joe said.

"No. I stopped her before she left," Jon admitted. "I told her I was sorry for being a jerk, and then she really left."

"She must actually mean a little something to you, deep down," Colby sucked the cream cheese off the side of his thumb before continuing. "You wouldn't do something like that if she didn't, would you?"

"And don't say it's because of your sister that you're not into her," Joe said. "Be honest."

Jon scowled at the both of them. "I don't know. She's a pretty girl, and she's sweet... but I don't know. She said she wanted to be my friend. I don't know how to feel about that. I don't have a whole lot of friends, and even less that are girls."

"Can I make an obvious observation?" Joe said.

"You're gonna fuckin' do it anyway." Jon said.

"She's not Kelsey, Jon," Joe said firmly. "Regardless of how much she may resemble her, or what you feel, she's not your sister. She's a totally different person, and I think you might feel something towards her, whether you want to acknowledge it or not. But if you're doing some pretty uncharacteristic things when it comes to her, then maybe that should be a sign to you, bro. I don't think there's anything wrong with making friends with her and getting to know her. She seems like a nice girl, and if she'd witnessed your bullshit and still wants to talk to you, maybe she's a keeper."

"Joe the wise old owl strikes again." Colby chuckled.

Joe kicked Colby under the table. "Shut up."

Jon, however, stayed quiet, leaning back in his chair. It wasn't more than twenty-four hours ago that he'd thought the same things in his patio room. Maybe Dani came into his life for a reason. Maybe Joe was right and his behavior when it came to Dani was for a reason.

Dammit he hated when Joe made sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic because I'm having a great time writing it. So thanks again to everyone for all your support and I hope everyone keeps enjoying as we progress!

* * *

**Dani**

It'd been almost two months since Dani had heard from Jon. After that day at his house, she was sure he never wanted to speak to her again. Deep down... or not so deep down, it made her sad, intensely sad. Despite what her sister said (and did she ever get an earful from her after coming home from the wedding) Dani had spent time with Jon, and even though he had a quick temper, he wasn't the worst guy in the world. Sure, he had something of a foul mouth and could be moody like a hormonal teenager, but there were times in the few days the spent together that he'd made her laugh uncontrollably. Times that he'd smiled at her (and those, she realized, were few and far between) and it was genuine. Jon had the greatest smile, when it was there, it made his face look younger and he had the cutest dimples. It lightened up his blue eyes and made him really look like a handsome gentleman. Dani adored his smile, his husky little laugh, the way he teased her. She adored him, and that was something she'd come to realize over the last two months that she hadn't seen or spoke to him.

It was almost the end of April before Dani actually heard from Jon again. She was sitting on the couch with her sister and niece watching a movie when her phone went off. Dani pulled it out of her pocket and stared at the display. The number, she realized, had a Cincinnati area code, the message only said: '_Sorry I've been scarce_'.

'_Jon?_' She wrote back.

"Who is it, Dani?" Melany asked.

"Um... I think it's Jon." Dani said cautiously.

Melany scoffed. "Oh now he wants to talk to you?"

"Who's Jon, Auntie Dani?" Kennedy asked.

"He's a friend of mine, sweetie." Dani said.

Melany made a noise beside her but said nothing. Dani sighed, but smiled to herself when she received another message.

'_Yeah. It's been a busy couple months. Sorry..._'

'_Don't apologize. It's fine. How are you?_' Dani wrote.

It was a few moments before Jon replied again. '_Good, actually. Look, I think I kinda miss you. Gonna be in Phoenix next week. Will you be home?_'

Dani stared at the text for a long time, heart hammering before she responded. '_Over the weekend I will be, yeah._'

'_Okay. I'll call you when I get there. We can... do something, I guess?_' Jon said.

'_Yeah... that'd be nice. I look forward to it._'

'_See you soon_.'

"What are you smiling about?" Melany said.

"He's going to be in Phoenix next week. He wants to see me." Dani said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't see why not." Dani said, shrugging.

"I don't see why you think it is," Melany said. "From what you told me he's..."

"You're only listening to the bad stuff, Mel," Dani said softly. "He's really not that bad of a guy."

"You hardly know him, Danica!"

Kennedy tugged on her mother's shirt, frowning up at her. "Mommy. Don't fight with Auntie Dani. Please."

Melany sighed, kissing her daughter's forehead. "You're right, baby. We won't fight."

Kennedy yawned, cuddling up closer to her Mom. Dani ruffled her hair before getting up off the couch, and walking into the kitchen. She wouldn't admit it to Melany, but she was excited to hear from Jon again, and the fact that he said he missed her made her feel great. Dani grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and, bidding a quiet goodnight to her sister and niece, headed upstairs. Knowing she had something to look forward to next week was going to keep her from sleeping immediately but she didn't mind. Jon had actually contacted her first, told her that he missed her. Dani couldn't be happier.

* * *

Dani fretted for most of the week about seeing Jon again. Between work and arguing with her sister about it, time seemed to fly and before she knew it, Friday morning was here and she was sitting in bed when her phone rang.

"Good morning, Jon."

"Hey." He said.

"You sound tired." Dani said.

"I'm always tired," Jon said, yawning. "I don't sleep much. It comes with the territory."

"Oh. So... how's work?" Dani asked.

"Pretty damn good. Just had the biggest event of the year earlier this month," Jon said, and Dani could hear the pride in his voice. "We kicked ass. It was great."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you." Dani said.

"Hey, can you hang on a second?" Jon said suddenly.

"Um, sure."

In the background, Dani heard someone say 'ouch!' and something clatter to the ground. Jon said something but she didn't catch it. "Sorry. Colby's being an ass, again."

Dani giggled. "Do you two always fight like that?"

"Yeah. He's like the little brother I never wanted," Jon chuckled and Dani heard Colby say something and Jon refused, telling him to stop being annoying. Jon sighed. "Colby says hi. He won't leave me the fuck alone until I told you."

"Hi, Colby." Dani laughed.

"She says hi, now go away, you creep," Jon said to Colby. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Dani said, smiling. "So... I was surprised by your text last week."

Jon was quiet for a minute, and Dani heard a door slam shut. Colby leaving the room, she imagined. "Yeah? I guess I understand that. I'm not exactly good with that kind of stuff. But... it took a while, and some thinking, and Joe hammering shit into my head for me to really realize that."

"So what does this mean?" Dani asked softly.

"I don't know," Jon sighed. "But this is kinda weird for me, alright? But.. I thought about what you said, about being friends and stuff. I think... that'd be cool."

Dani grinned to herself, brushing her hair out of her face. "Okay. I'd like that. I mean I know it's not going to be the easiest thing. Considering what we do and we're always in different places. But that doesn't mean we can't talk."

"Yeah, that'd be good." Jon said.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. I really think I kinda like you, Jon." Dani said.

"Get to know me a little better, then we'll see if you still like me." Jon said.

"Why do you say that? Don't sell yourself so short. I think you're a better guy than you give yourself credit for," Dani said. "I know I don't know you super well but it's just something I feel when I talk to you. I think you're just holding back, like you don't want people to know you've got a good heart, deep down."

"Hm. We'll see." Jon said.

"We will."

"Anyway. There's a live show in the area tonight. Do you wanna come?" Jon said.

"Will you be wrestling?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I will be." Jon replied.

"Okay. I'd like to see what you do," Dani said. "I'd love to come."

"Good. Well, I'll get you a spot in the crowd," Jon said. "You know where the arena is, I assume?"

"Of course."

"Right. So call me when you get there and I'll come find you," Jon said. "It starts at six, but you might wanna get there a little early."

"Great. I can't wait." Dani said. "So, is about five-thirty alright?"

"Yeah, that's good," Jon said. "I'll see you then."

"Looking forward to it." Dani said.

"Good. See you later, Dani."

"Yeah, see you soon." Dani said.

Dani hit the end call button on the screen of her phone, dropping it onto her bed. She smiled to herself, seeing what Jon did for a living up close was an exciting idea. She'd never really been a big fan of wrestling, but it was something that she might be able to learn to like, for him.

Throughout the day, Dani was buzzing. She was so excited that sitting still for any long amount of time was almost impossible. Kennedy giggled at her every time she came through the living room where she was laying on the floor coloring, asking her why she was dancing around the house. Melany kept shooting her dark looks after she told her that she was going to see Jon wrestle that night. Dani ignored her, though, nothing could bring her good mood down. Around three that afternoon, Dani started to get ready for the night. After a quick shower, she sat in her bathroom to do her makeup. Heading back into her room, she dressed in a long dress with a sleeveless white top and a sheer peach colored bottom that had a black knee length skirt underneath. She put on a pair of cream colored wedges and a necklace, and a flower headband in her hair that she tied into a braid that laid on her left shoulder.

Glancing at the clock, Dani blew out a nervous breath. It was four-thirty now and it would take her about forty-five minutes to reach the arena from her house. Leaving now would put her there a little bit early, if traffic wasn't bad. Heading downstairs, Dani gathered her handbag and car keys, walking into the dining room where Kennedy and Melany were.

Dani kissed Kennedy on the top of her head. "Be good, stinker."

Kennedy giggled. "Are you leaving, Auntie Dani?"

"Uh-huh. I'll be back later, but you'll be in bed," Dani said, squeezing her shoulder. "But we'll have breakfast in the morning, okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Kennedy said, nodding her head, her pigtails flying.

"Mel, I'll see you later." Dani said.

"Be careful, Dani." Her sister said.

"Of course."

Dani waved at her sister, heading to the front door. The drive to the arena was easy, despite the little bit of traffic and when she found parking, the first thing she did was call Jon. He told her he'd come find her in the parking garage to give her the ticket he had for her. She was standing by the entrance to the elevator when she heard the familiar sound of Jon's voice come floating down the garage. He and a tall, dark haired guy were walking up from the opposite direction. Jon was lighting a cigarette and didn't notice her until his friend smacked him on the arm and pointed at her. She saw Jon nod, and smiled at him, giving him a small wave. He looked different, wearing jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. So used to seeing him in t-shirts, this made him look even more handsome than normal, even if his hair was its usual wild mess. Jon gave her a small half-smile when he approached, stopping a little ways in front of her.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi." Dani smiled.

"So, Dani, this is Joe," Jon said, poking his thumb at the tall man beside him. "Joe, this is Dani, the girl I told you about."

Dani blushed as she stuck out her hand towards Joe. "Nice to meet you, Joe."

He shook her hand and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, too. Jon's told me about you."

Jon grunted beside him and Dani felt herself blush a little more. "Oh, has he?"

"Yeah, good stuff," Joe grinned.

Jon took another drag from his cigarette and turned it toward Dani, an eyebrow raised. She smiled and took it from him, taking a drag. "Thanks."

He waved her off when she tried to hand it back. "You can finish it. I'm done until after the show," Jon reached into the front pocket of his shirt, pulling her ticket out, handing it to her. "Speaking of. Here ya go."

Dani took the ticket from him, glancing at it. A floor seat. She smiled. "Thank you. I'm really excited to see the show."

"Well I hope you enjoy it," Jon said, glancing at his watch. "We gotta get going back inside. But hang out in that seat until the show is done. We're gonna go get food after, if you wanna come along."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Dani smiled. "I'd like that."

"Right. Well... I'll find you, after the show." Jon said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later, then?" Dani said.

"Yeah, definitely." Jon said.

"Nice meeting you, Dani." Joe said.

"You, too," Dani smiled, shaking his hand again. "Um... have a good show?"

Joe laughed and nodded. Jon gave her a small smile as the turned and headed the way they'd come. Dani sighed, dropping her cigarette on the ground, stamping it out with her shoe before heading to the elevator.

"You could have at least hugged the girl." She heard Joe say, his voice bouncing off the hollow walls.

Dani looked back and saw Jon shove Joe's to the side. Jon looked over his shoulder, seeing Dani looking at him. She swore she saw him blush. He waved, but kept walking. Dani smiled to herself, pushing the button for the elevator. Tonight was going to be an interesting night for her, nerve-wrecking and exciting as it was, she was looking forward to whatever might come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jon**

Jon bounced from foot to foot. Nerves were normal in this line of business, but rarely did he ever feel them this badly. He rolled his neck, clenched and unclenched his fists, moving all the while. Colby came up behind him, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. Jon pulled out of his grip, spinning around to face him.

"What're you so antsy for?" Colby asked, adjusting his vest.

"His girl's in the crowd tonight," Joe said, smirking at Jon. "He's nervous."

Jon shot him a dark look. "Fuck you."

"Oh come on, Jon," Joe rolled his eyes. "You're quite possibly one of the most awkward human beings I know, and you're even more awkward around her."

Jon pushed his hair out of his eyes, his body seemed to involuntarily start bouncing again. "She's not even really a fan of wrestling. She only came because I asked her. If I fuck up, she won't notice."

"You're really trying to impress her, aren't you?" Colby said. "I thought you weren't into her."

Jon shrugged, but Joe was the one who spoke. "They're trying this whole _friendship_ thing. Since, ya know, she's just a normal girl, right Jon?"

He snorted. "Yeah, yeah."

"Don't be so nonchalant about it," Joe said. "She seems like a cool girl. Be good to her, Jon."

"Thank you, _doctor_," Jon said sarcastically. "I know. I'm gonna try."

Joe thumped Jon on the shoulder. "Good."

"I am... so lost," Colby said, scratching the back of his neck. "When did all this happen, and why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Because you're annoying," Jon said, smirking at him. "And a brat."

Colby stuck his middle finger up at Jon, aiming a kick at him but the older man sidestepped out of the way. "You're a dick!"

"Shield! You're on in five!" A PA walked by, waving frantically for them to get moving to their entrance spot.

Jon swatted at Colby when he came back for another kick. Joe pushed them apart, shaking his head at the two of them. Together, they headed to their designated arena entrance and waited. Jon continued to bounce on the balls of his feet, Colby had moved slightly away and was doing his odd little psych up dance that he couldn't do in their Shield personas. Joe was standing quietly beside Jon, his head slightly bowed. The same PA that had come to collect them waved them out when their music began. Jon took a deep breath, following behind Colby as they walked out into the arena. Once he was amongst the crowd, knowing the cameras were on, he was a different person. He'd breathed in Dean Ambrose and pushed out Jon Good for the moment. He was focused, ready, in his element. Even as he passed her by in the seat he'd got her, surreptitiously brushing her upper arm when he'd dropped his arms to shake them out before swinging himself over the barricade. He couldn't spare a glance back, but knew she'd felt it.

They were facing the team of Ryback, Sheamus, and Randy Orton, again. But it didn't matter, whoever they faced in the ring was another set of victims for their Shield personas. They'd developed a decent rapport in the ring with those three men and every match they had was better than the one that preceded it. At one point, the man known as Ryback, grabbed Jon by the back of his vest, and tossed him into the metal barricade at ringside. He flopped to the ground, sparing a glance up and saw Dani a few people back from the front row. She was on her feet, chewing on the side of her thumb the way she did whenever she was nervous. Dammit if she wasn't adorable, all concerned over him.

After a minute or two of selling the blow, Jon crawled to his feet, pulling himself back up onto the apron. The end of the match was chaotic, as they were used to. Colby came diving off the top rope and looked like he was dropping from the ceiling when hit a big knee-drop on Orton. Joe was neutralizing the big man, Ryback, and Jon was dealing with Sheamus while Colby hit his signature curb stomp maneuver on Randy, dropping into the pin for the win. When the three of them retreated through the crowd again, Jon shot Dani a quick little smile before following Colby up the stairs and disappearing backstage.

Jon immediately showered after their match, throwing on jeans, a white t-shirt, and his leather jacket. He dropped down onto the bench in the lockeroom, digging his phone out of his bag, noticing a text from Dani when he unlocked the screen.

'_That was really amazing! Are you alright? Looked like it hurt._'

Jon shook his head, smiling slightly to himself. She definitely didn't have the stomach for wrestling and he made a mental note to never show her his earlier work.

'_I'm good. Nothing I'm not used to, but thanks for caring. We're done for the night, so after the last match we can leave._'

It was a few minutes before he got a reply. '_Okay. Can't wait!_'

"Look at him, all in his own world over there," Colby said. "I bet he's talking to her."

"And I bet he'll punch you in the face if you keep fucking with him." Joe laughed.

"Why is it always me?" Colby pouted.

"Because you're fucking annoying," Jon said. "And kind of an easy target."

Colby frowned. "But I was right, wasn't I?"

"And if you were?" Jon said.

Colby grinned triumphantly. "I was!"

Jon rolled his eyes. "So what? She's coming out to eat with us after the show. Don't be creepy."

"I'm not creepy!" Colby said.

"You guys are so fucking weird," Joe said, glancing down at his watch. "Main event should be finishing up soon."

Jon nodded. "Yeah, I told her to stay put until it was over. I guess I'll go get her when it's cleared out."

"Man now that I think about it, you really shouldn't leave her sitting there like that by herself," Joe said, scratching his chin. "Maybe you can get her back here or something."

Jon scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess you're right," He stood up, heading out the door. "I'll be back."

Jon wandered the backstage area until he found the security office. He pushed the door open and there were only a few guys left inside. Most were likely out in the arena, making sure the event went smoothly.

"Ambrose! What can we do for you, man?"

Jon shoved his hair off his forehead. "Brent, I'm hoping maybe you can help me out," He jammed his hands in his jacket pockets, scuffing his feet. "There's a girl down in floor section C, seat, um...ten, I think. Can you grab her? Bring her to me?"

"I don't know about that, man," Brent, the security guard said. "You know we're not supposed to bring random girls back here."

"No! She's not a random," Jon said quickly. "She's a friend of mine. I don't wanna leave her sitting there all by herself."

Brent sighed. "I guess. What's her name?"

"Dani." Jon said.

"Last name?"

"No idea," Jon said. "Look, that sounds bad... I really don't know."

"Jesus, Ambrose," Brent shook his head, chuckling. "What's she look like? What's she wearing? So I can find her."

"Short, blonde hair, blue eyes. She's got this... dress on. It's like, pink at the bottom or something, white at the top. She has a white bag? Flowers in her hair." Jon said.

"Alright, give me a few minutes. I'll try and find her," Brent said. "I swear if this chick is a rat, I'm gonna kick your ass when you come back here."

"Thanks man," Jon said. "I'll be here."

Brent nodded as he headed out the door. Jon leaned against the wall, pulling out his phone.

'_Change of plans. Security coming to bring you back here. Don't freak out._'

Dani's response took a minute. '_Okay. Can't wait to see you._'

Jon smiled down at his phone, whether he'd admit it out loud or not, those few words brought a real smile to his face. He shoved his phone back in his pocket, crossing his ankles as he waited for Brent to come back with Dani. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Brent walked back in, Dani trailing behind him.

"Please tell me I brought the right girl." Brent said.

"Yeah," Jon said. "Thanks, Brent. I owe you one."

"Yeah bro, no problem." Brent said.

Jon opened the door, gesturing for Dani to go ahead of him. She walked out the door as he pulled it shut. Dani smiled at him as he fell into step beside her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Jon asked.

"I did," Dani said. "It's definitely something I've never done before. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Jon said. "You hungry?"

"I could eat," Dani shrugged. "You guys are going to get food though, right?"

"Mhm. I have no idea where we're going, but I think it's Colby's turn to drive, so hell only knows where we'll end up," Jon said, stopping next to the door to their lockeroom. "But if you wanna ride with us, I'll bring you back here to get your car when we're done."

"Okay, that sounds good," Dani said as Jon knocked on the door.

"You two decent in here?" Jon called.

The door opened from the other side and Colby stuck his head out, grinning. Jon rolled his eyes and flicked Colby on the forehead. "Seriously, are you wearing pants? Can I bring her in?"

"Yeah, yeah." Colby said.

Jon put his arm behind Dani, resting his hand on her lower back as he gently pushed her in front of him. He felt her warmth through the back of her dress, felt her jump when he touched her. Something about that was satisfying to him, knowing he could draw a reaction from her with the slightest touch. Colby grabbed her in a hug as soon as she walked in the door, she laughed and it was the sweetest sound Jon had heard in months. Joe gave her a friendly hug when Colby finally released her. Immediately after greeting his friends, Dani seemed to drift back towards Jon, standing beside him. He smelled coconut on her, determined it was coming from her hair, and shifted a little closer to her. He knew the subtle movement wouldn't go unnoticed by Joe, at least, but he didn't care. That smell of hers was addicting. Her coconut hair, her hot amber skin, he wanted to be closer to it.

"Jon? Are you listening?" Dani giggled, poking him in the arm.

Jon shook his head, hair flying every which way. "What?"

"I said are you ready to go?" Colby said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Jon said.

Joe was the first out the door, followed by Colby, then Jon and Dani. Jon trailed behind Dani as she walked beside Colby, making conversation. He found that he like the way she moved, watching her walk down the hall. She was graceful, even in those high shoes she was wearing. Dani glanced back at him, smiling and waving for him to catch up. Jon simply smirked her way, continuing to linger behind when she laughed and looked forward again. Once they reached their car in the parking garage, the guys stuffed their luggage into the trunk and Colby jumped in the driver's seat, while Joe took the passenger seat. Playing the gentleman, Jon opened Dani's door for her and she smiled at him, squeezing his forearm as she ducked into the car. Dani scooted down the seat, patting the open seat behind Colby. Jon dropped into the car beside her, pulling the door shut.

"So where are we going, Colby?" Dani asked.

"There's an Italian joint not far from here. They've got awesome pizza among things," Colby said excitedly. "I go here every time we're in Phoenix."

"Sounds good. I love Italian food." Dani said.

* * *

Even though the restaurant they'd gone to was open for a late night crowd, the four of them stayed until the manager had to _politely_ remind them a few times that they did indeed close and were trying to do so. Jon paid for his and Dani's meals and offered to drive Joe and Colby back to the hotel so that he could take Dani back to her car. Once they dropped his two teammates off, Jon and Dani headed back toward the arena to retrieve her car.

"This was nice, Jon." Dani said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you had a good time," Jon said. "It was... shit, it was good to see you again."

"It was good to see you too," Dani said, smiling over at him. "It was kinda weird... not talking to you or hardly seeing you over the last couple months."

"Yeah... I guess... I was still kinda fucked up on what happened at my house that night," Jon said, sighing. "But I really was busy as hell. March is a shitty month for me. I'm a really hard person to be around then. And earlier this month was WrestleMania so we were busy as all hell leading up to it. But I still shouldn't have been such an asshole to you."

"It's alright, Jon, really," Dani said. "Can I ask... why March is so hard on you?"

Jon blew out a breath. "Kelsey died in March. At the beginning of the month. So if I'm home, I try and go out to her grave at least. Vix and I spend most of the month and the ones leading up to it fighting and hating each other. And I sulk like a sad bastard. That girl was one of the few good things I had in my life. And some drunk piece of shit took her from me. Smashed into her driver's side coming across the wrong side of the road. Just like that, she was five miles from home and never made it."

Jon felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten involuntarily. He forced his hands to unclench, shaking one out and then the other. Dani reached over, resting her hand on top of his on the wheel, squeezing gently.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I'm so, so sorry." She said softly.

Jon turned his right hand over, Dani's hand landing in his palm. Her hand was so small, so delicate, compared to his. He squeezed her fingers gently, feeling the soft smoothness of her fingers against his.

"Thanks." He said softly.

Jon held onto her hand until they got back to the parking garage. He found her car, pulling up next to it. Reluctantly, Jon let her hand slip from his. Dani opened her door and Jon followed, walking over to the driver's side of her car with her. She fished her keys out of her purse, smiling up at him.

"Thank you for inviting me out tonight. I had a really great time with you guys."

"Thanks for coming," Jon said, running his fingers through his hair. "It was good. Good to see you."

"It was," Dani smiled. "Don't be a stranger anymore, okay?"

Jon chuckled. "Yeah, I won't."

Dani bit her lip, pushing up slightly on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek the way she had when she left his house two months ago. "Good night, Jon. Thank you."

Jon watched as Dani unlocked her car, leaning in to put her bag on the passenger seat. She stood upright again, still smiling at him. He couldn't just let her go that way. Not again. He wanted to show her, _had_ to show her that he'd truly missed her, despite his reservations. He needed to show her that he'd learned that she was a different woman than his sister, and that there was something about her, something that drudged up long buried feelings inside him. The want to care about her, to know deeper than the physicality he'd shared over the past number of years with other women.

Before she disappeared into her car, Jon gently grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back to him. There was a look of surprise on her face, and he returned it with a smile, a real smile. He pressed her carefully against the back door, bringing one hand up to the side of her face. Before he could turn back or have second thoughts, he kissed her. Shocked, Dani stood stock still for a moment and Jon felt his stomach plummet to his toes. Had he made a mistake? Maybe this wasn't what she wanted. He thought to pull away when he felt her lips move against his. Jon sighed against her mouth as she pushed back at him, her lips meeting the movement of his with ease. Jon felt his heart hammer against his chest. This was right, a kiss unlike one he'd had in years. That continued to stir up the dormant feelings of romance and passion long locked away.

But even with those feelings clawing their way up out of the hole he'd shoved them in, old habits were hard to shake. If he didn't pull himself back soon, his control would snap and it would quickly give way to the carnal desire to strip her bare and have her right in the back seat of her car.

Dani was the one who pulled away first, breaking the kiss with a gasp. She looked flushed but exhilarated. Jon leaned down, pressing one final, gentle kiss against her lips.

"Good night, Dani."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dani**

It was almost four in the morning when Dani got back home. She wandered upstairs to her bedroom in the happiest daze, stripping off her shoes and dress when she got into her room. Dropping her handbag on the bed, she drifted into her bathroom to wash her face. Halfway through brushing her teeth, it occurred to her that she should probably let Jon know that she'd made it home safely. After the story he'd told her about his sister, she'd feel awful for him to worry. With her toothbrush still stuck in her mouth, Dani walked back into her bedroom, digging her phone out of her purse.

'_Just wanted to let you know I got home alright. Thanks again for tonight... for everything. Can't wait to see you again._'

She brought her phone back to the bathroom with her, sitting it on the counter while she finished brushing her teeth. Her phone buzzed a few minutes later as she was brushing out her hair, a message from Jon.

'_Good, glad you did. That... wasn't weird of me, tonight... was it?'_

Dani smiled, putting her brush down. '_No, not at all! I was shocked, at first. You don't seem like the surprise kiss type. But it was great._'

Dani walked back into her bedroom, turning off the light in her bathroom and shutting the door. She dropped her phone onto her bed and grabbed her purse, sitting it on top of her dresser. Her phone buzzed twice as she was pulling her pajamas on. Turning off her bedroom light, Dani picked up her phone and crawled into her bed.

'_I'm a walking surprise, sweetheart. But... it's good I didn't make you uncomfortable,_' And a second message said. '_Weird question. What's your last name?_'

'_No, not uncomfortable at all. And it's Trice. What's yours_?'

'_Good. Seriously, that's what it is._'

Dani laughed. '_Well, Jon Good. I'm glad I got to see you again. Can't wait for next time._'

'_Yeah, me too. I'm sure I'll see you on a flight soon. Good night, Dani._'

Dani returned his good night message and sat her phone on the nightstand next to her bed. Jon's kiss that night was unexpected, but something she'd never forget. It had been soft and sweet, a stark difference from his slightly abrasive personality. His lips had tasted like mint and cigarettes as they'd gently melded with hers. Dani sighed, settling down into her pillows, pulling her blanket up around her shoulders. Sleep found her easily, the thought of Jon's kiss following her into her dreams.

* * *

Dani woke up four hours later when Kennedy dove into her bed, bouncing on the foot her bed.

"Wake up Auntie Dani! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Kennedy squealed.

Dani jumped, bolting upright. Kennedy giggled, tugging at Dani's blankets. "Kenny! You scared me!"

Kennedy frowned, sitting down beside Dani. "I'm sorry, Auntie. But you said we'd have breakfast."

"I know, baby. We will," Dani said, yawning. "How about we have pancakes, does that sound good?"

Kennedy nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Your favorite. Banana chocolate chip, okay?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kennedy squealed excitedly.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and get started," Dani smiled. "You're gonna be my helper, right?"

"Yes!"

Dani yawned again, pulled herself out of her blankets. Kennedy bounced down out of her bed, dancing impatiently by the door. Dani followed her and Kennedy grabbed her hand, pulling her along as the headed downstairs. Having a five-year-old niece was a blessing for sure, but sometimes when she was running on a few too little hours of sleep, having a rambunctious child waking her up was going to make for a tiring day. Kennedy hurried into the kitchen, pulling open the pantry door and grabbing out the bag of mini chocolate chips.

"Can you get me the flour, too, please?" Dani said, gathering bowls and measuring tools.

Kennedy stood on her tiptoes to sit down the container of flour and chocolate chips on the counter. "Oof, heavy!"

Dani smiled. "Good girl. Now go wash your hands, okay?"

Kennedy nodded and headed back over toward the pantry. Melany kept a little step-stool in the kitchen for Kennedy whenever she wanted to help out. Kennedy washed her hands and scooted her stool over to the counter were Dani was. Dani headed over to the sink herself to wash her hands. She headed back to the counter where Kennedy had opened the bag of chocolate chips and stuffed a handful into her mouth.

"Save some for the pancakes, bug!" Dani laughed.

Kennedy giggled, poured a few more into her hand and gobbled them down before pushing the bag away. Dani smiled over at her, handing her a measuring cup.

"Okay kiddo, take that cup and fill it up with flour twice, alright? And put it in the bowl." Dani said.

Kennedy nodded and did what Dani asked as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of eggs and the milk. She cracked them into a separate bowl and mixed them up. She grabbed the container of baking powder and one of the measuring spoons, handing them to Kennedy.

"This one, two of those with the baking powder, okay? Right in the flour." Dani said and Kennedy nodded at her, measuring carefully.

"How come I wasn't invited to his party?" Melany said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Mommy! Me and Auntie Dani are making pancakes!" Kennedy said.

"So I see!" Melany smiled at her daughter. "Did you have fun last night, Dani?"

"I did. It was a really good time." Dani said, pouring milk into her measuring cup, adding it to the eggs. "I've never seen wrestling like that before, but it was fun."

"Mommy said you went with a _boy_," Kennedy giggled.

"I did," Dani said, smiling down at Kennedy. She looked pointedly up at her sister. "And he was a perfect gentleman all night."

"Who is he, Auntie?" Kennedy asked, carefully pouring the wet mix that Dani handed her into the flour in front of her.

"He's a friend," Dani said. "His name is Jon."

"Is he a nice boy?" Kennedy asked.

Dani laughed. "Yes bug, he's a nice boy." She picked up a spoon, stirring the batter together. "Will you get me a banana, please?"

Kennedy nodded, hopping off her step-stool and grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table. She handed it to Dani, who peeled it and cut it up into pieces, dropping it into the batter. She instructed Kennedy to drop as many chocolate chips in as she wanted.

"What time did you get back in last night?" Melany asked.

Dani shrugged. "Around four, I think. We went out for food with a couple of his friends after the show. It was really cool, and Jon was very sweet the whole time."

Kennedy gasped. "A show! Were you on TV?"

Dani laughed, shaking her head. "No, baby. Jon's been on TV before, though."

"Ooh wow! Is he famous?" Kennedy asked.

"Um, I don't know, honey," Dani laughed. "He's a wrestler."

"What's that?"

Dani looked to her sister, unsure of how to explain Jon's profession. Melany shrugged, sitting at the kitchen table while Dani gathered the electric griddle to make their pancakes. Kennedy went to join her Mother, looking up expectantly at Dani.

"Well... it's sort of like fighting, but not for real..." Dani bit her lip, hovering her hand over the griddle to see how warm it was. "Maybe you'll meet him one day and you can ask him."

Melany made an unhappy noise. "We'll see."

Dani poured four pancakes onto the griddle, glaring over at her sister. "Jon is actually very sweet. He's a little awkward but... it's endearing. He paid for dinner, and drove me back to get my car."

"Did he _kiss_ you?" Kennedy giggled.

"What do you know about kissing, little miss." Melany said.

"One of the girls in my class said she kissed one of the boys on the playground," Kennedy said, her tone very matter-of-fact. "I told her it was icky cos boys have cooties," Kennedy paused, gasping. "Auntie Dani! Did you get his big boy cooties?"

Dani couldn't help but laugh, her niece looked genuinely horrified at the thought. She flipped the pancakes, wiping at the corner of her eyes. "I don't think he has cooties, bug."

Melany laughed softly, getting up. She stood close to Dani, whispering in her ear. "_Did_ you kiss him? And why does your hair smell like cigarettes?"

Dani waved her away, pulling the pancakes off the griddle before pouring on a few more. "_He_ kissed _me_. And because Jon smokes." Dani said quietly, leaving out the part where she'd shared a few with him.

Melany wrinkled her nose. "Not a nice habit."

Dani sighed, speaking softly to her sister. "What do I have to tell you to stop you thinking he's a terrible person?"

"I don't think..."

"Yes you do, Mel, so don't even try to tell me that lie," Dani snapped softly, flipping the second batch of pancakes. "I told you _once_ he was a little unpleasant when I _first_ met him and you've been clinging to that ever since. Jon was a real gentleman last night and he's got... reservations about relationships, but we're just working on being friends, alright?"

"I just don't want this guy to hurt you, Dani." Melany said softly.

"I know, and I don't think he will," Dani said, taking off the batch of pancakes and turning the griddle off. "Jon's a nice guy. Just... let me see where this goes."

"I can't stop you from doing that, sweetheart. I just want you to be careful," Melany said. "It just seems like there's so much already working against the two of you."

"We're _friends_. And if something comes of it, then so be it. But that's not important right now. What's important is that we're getting to know each other, and I like him."

"Auntie Dani? Are the pancakes done?" Kennedy said from the table.

"Yes Kenny, they're done. Go grab the syrup, okay?"

* * *

"I'm a terrible person to talk to on the phone." Jon said.

Dani laughed. "No you're not. Phone conversations are always weird," She sighed, shoving her suitcase into the trunk of her car. "I miss you, Jon."

"Yeah... miss you too," He said.

"So where are you headed today?" Dani asked.

"Texas," Jon snorted. "Too hot."

"It's hot in Phoenix, too," Dani laughed. "But you're a Midwestern boy, you must like the cold."

"Like is a bit of an overstatement, but I'll take it over this damn heat," Jon said. "Joe's driving and he's used to this shit. I'm done already."

Dani giggled. "Be versatile, Jon! It won't be that bad."

"No, I guess not." He paused for a moment. "Are you working?"

"I will be. I'm heading to the airport as we speak. I've got a few days on and then I'll be back home," Dani said. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanna see you again."

Dani smiled, it'd been a few weeks since Jon had been in Phoenix the last time. They talked over the phone or through text message a few times a week but their busy schedules had kept them apart, even with their chance meetings in the air had been reduced drastically.

"I'm on duty from today until Wednesday. Where will you be Thursday?" Dani asked.

"Uh, hang on," Jon said, there was a muffled question followed by and equally unintelligible answer, before he spoke to her again. "We'll be in Louisiana on Thursday."

"I could come to Louisiana," Dani said. "I fly for cheap, ya know? Job perks."

Jon chuckled. "Would you do that?"

"Sure, why not? I've never been to actually see the sights," Dani said. "Will you have some free time?"

"Hm, probably," Jon said. "During the day at least. There'll be a live show that night, I imagine. Then Friday free, hopefully. I think we're off the NXT hook for this week so I don't need to be in Florida. We could hang out in Louisiana if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Dani said. "Hm, I wish I'd packed some more normal clothes. Oh well, I can just leave from duty and meet you there."

"Sounds good. So I'll see you Thursday?" Jon said.

"Yes, definitely. I can't wait." Dani said, smiling.

"Yeah... me either."


	11. Chapter 11

**Jon**

Dani had called to tell Jon that the earliest flight she could get was coming in late that evening. She wouldn't arrive until after the event that night. He told her what hotel he was staying in and she said she would try and get a room in the same place. He was full of nervous energy all night, trying to shake the weird butterflies in his gut about seeing Dani again. What should he do? Should he kiss her again? Should he just hug her when he said hello? Should he take her out tonight, or would she be tired after working and a long flight and want to sleep?

Colby thought his internal struggle was hilarious. 'Just do what feels natural' he'd said. What felt natural to Jon would have been to bring her to his room and ravish her until she couldn't breathe. But he wasn't sure that would go over well. Kissing her once had almost snapped his delicately glued control but he was dying to do it again. One kiss had him addicted to her lips, the sweet, soft, warmth of her mouth was something he found himself longing for in the weeks they'd been apart. He wanted to know how the rest of her tasted, but he couldn't push her. He'd ruin everything if he just threw her down and fucked her senseless now. He couldn't overstep that line, he had to restrain himself.

Joe told him to take it slow. To take his cues from her actions and body language. To read her and judge carefully what she seemed to be open to. Jon told him that was too much fucking work. That if he wanted to know he would ask her. Joe started to say something about subtlety but Jon stopped listening. He was impatient, he wanted her now. Wanted to touch her, smell her, kiss her. He'd made things difficult for himself tonight. His brain unable to process exactly how much his hands itched to touch her skin.

Come show time though, he knew he had to stop. To bottleneck the constant thoughts of her pinging around in his head. He'd never been this eager for a woman he knew he couldn't touch.

Dani called when he was laying on the bed in his hotel room later that night. The show had gone well and Joe and Colby had gone out with a few of their coworkers afterward while Jon elected to stay back and wait for Dani.

"Hey, where are you?" Jon said.

"At the airport, trying to get a cab," Dani said. "How was your show?"

"It was good, really good," Jon said. "Did you get a room?"

Dani sighed. "No, they were booked. I'm gonna call a place close by when I finally get a cab. I hope I'm not too far away from you."

Jon bit lip, knowing the next thing out of his mouth was going to put a heavy strain on his control. "Stay with me."

"Are you sure?" Dani said.

"Yeah. I mean... there's one bed but there's a couch I'll sleep on if that makes you uncomfortable," Jon said. "Is that alright?"

"Sure," Dani said. "But you really don't have to sleep on the couch. It's your room, Jon."

"Nope, don't even. I let you sleep on the couch at my house cos I never made anything of my guest room," Jon said. "Take the bed. I won't take no for an answer."

Dani giggled. "Alright, alright. You talked me into it."

"Good. So I'll see you soon?" Jon said.

"Yes, I'm in the cab now, hang on a second," Dani said, speaking to the cab driver. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Room 1207, come up when you get here." Jon said.

"I will," Dani said and he could imagine the smile on her face. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, looking forward to it."

Jon hung up, blowing out a heavy breath. "What the fuck are you thinking, Good. This is a terrible idea." He muttered to himself.

It only took twenty minutes before Dani arrived. There was a soft knock on the door that jarred Jon out of his restless sleep. He hadn't realized he'd dozed off until the rapping sound shattered the image of Dani in his mind, half naked and spread out on his bed, begging for him to come to her.

Tonight was going to be _really_ difficult.

Groaning, Jon pulled himself up, stumbling over one of his shoes as he walked across the room. Kicking it out of the way, he pulled the door open, smiling when he saw Dani behind it.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey, come in."

Jon stepped back, taking her bag as she walked into the room. She brushed her hand along his forearm as she passed. He felt a shudder go through him. Damn her and her beautiful touch.

Dani yawned. "Have anything planned?"

Jon shrugged. "I figured I'd sort it out when you got here. If you're tired we've got all day tomorrow."

"I really hate to be a party pooper," Dani said, frowning. "But I'm kind of exhausted. It was a long day."

"It's cool, really. We can order food or something and stay here tonight." Jon said.

Dani walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "You're so sweet."

Jon rested his head on top of hers, breathing in the smell of her. "Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"I... I missed you." Jon said, burying his nose in her hair.

Dani pulled back, brushing her fingers across his cheek. "I missed you. I'm glad we got to get together again," Dani said, standing on her tiptoes, she kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, okay? Then we can think about food?"

"Yeah, okay."

Control be damned, he wasn't ready to let her go yet. He brushed her hair off her shoulder, completely free for the first time since he'd met her. He loosely wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, his fingers drifting into her hair. Dani looked up at him, a little smile tugging at her lips. He brushed his thumb over her mouth, relishing the softness of her lips on his skin, the warm moistness of her breath. She pursed her lips against his thumb and Jon sighed. This was strangely intimate, just standing there, her lips pressed against his thumb, her eyes locked on his. Jon felt like his head, or maybe the rest of his body was going to explode. Maybe this wasn't his best move, testing his resolve with her this close to him. But dammit, he had to stay strong. He couldn't ruin this.

"Are you going to kiss me, Jon?" Dani murmured.

Jon chuckled, dropped his head and brought his lips down on hers. Dani made a noise, something like a moan or a whimper against his mouth and he pulled her closer to him. She was so soft, her curves so perfect pressed up against him. Dani reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jon pressed his tongue against her lips, gently, questioningly and she opened up to him without hesitation. Jon groaned, her mouth tasted like sweet mint and coffee. He devoured her like she was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Dani clung to him, her fingers lacing through his hair, pressing the pads of her fingers against his scalp.

She couldn't be more perfect if she tried. And if Jon didn't get a hold of himself soon, he was going to fuck everything up. He gathered the last of his resolve and gently pried his mouth away from hers, feeling breathless and lightheaded. Dani groaned, frowning playfully at him.

"I have to let you go," He said, shaking his head. "Or this will go much too far."

Dani nodded. "It's fine. I'm gonna go grab that shower now..."

He let his arms fall from around her, brushing his lips across her forehead. Dani smiled at him, pulling away and walking over to her suitcase. Jon flopped back down on the bed, watching as she pulled things out of her suitcase and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Jon blew out a heavy breath. He'd managed to do what he thought he couldn't. He'd managed to kiss her without completely losing his mind. It was the most perfect thing but he wanted more. But he couldn't. She was here, and she was his for two entire nights. Two nights of feeling his heart try and slam it's way out of his chest to get at hers. It was a hard feeling for him to place. He couldn't deny that his brain desired her body, but it seemed his heart was trying to drag him along for a ride he wasn't quite sure he was ready for.

He liked Dani, that he wouldn't try to deny anymore. She'd awoken something in him that he'd long buried. The want to care about her on a level beyond friendship, to have her in his life. He wanted to cling to the good things in her but having a real relationship scared him to pieces. But he wouldn't rush, he wouldn't push, he would try his damnedest to keep himself in check.

The bathroom door opening brought his attention up and he spied Dani walking out, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. She smiled at him and packed her other clothes away in her suitcase before joining him on the bed. Jon had to hold his breath for a moment, feeling like he was drowning in her scent.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Mhm," Jon murmured, nodding. "You smell...so fucking good."

"Um, thanks? It's my favorite body wash." Dani laughed.

"Can I be honest with you for a minute?" Jon said.

"Please do. Honesty is always good." Dani said.

"I mean, this is brutally honest. Maybe a little too much information." Jon said.

"Go ahead."

"It is literally taking everything in me not to fuck you until you can't breathe right here and now," Jon said. "But I'm not trying to push. Kissing you is amazing...but I can't do it too much. I won't be able to control myself."

"Jesus Jon," Dani breathed. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I told you it was a little too much information." Jon said, feeling foolish.

"No it's fine, really. I'm just a little surprised at how blunt you are. It's something I'll have to get used to." Dani said.

"You say that like you plan on being around for a while." Jon said, turning his head to look at her.

"I do. I like you, Jon. I'll be around as long as you'll have me." Dani said, brushing his hair off his forehead.

Jon sighed, letting Dani run her fingers through his hair. "I'm trying really hard not to fuck this up. I don't wanna hurt you, so please have patience with me."

"I'm good at patience. You don't have to worry about that," Dani said, still stroking his hair. "And you can kiss me whenever you want, just for the record."

"Don't say that," Jon smirked. "Remember that control thing I was telling you about?"

"I know. I'll keep you in line, sir." Dani said, kissing his cheek.

"Promise?" Jon said.

"Promise." Dani whispered.

"Then come here."

Jon reached for her, grabbing her waist. Dani threw a leg over Jon's hips and he groaned.

"You're fucking evil," He muttered. "You're really trying to test me aren't you?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Jon."

Jon grabbed her pulling her down to him and kissed her roughly. Giving him express permission to taste her mouth whenever he wanted was possibly her worst idea, but Jon had no problem taking full advantage of it. Dani bit his lip and he felt like he could have died. Her teeth sinking into his flesh made his head spin. Normally being the aggressor was where he felt comfortable, but he let Dani drive this, maybe if she took charge, he'd be able to pull away with more ease.

Jon let his hands roam the length of her back beneath her shirt, lost in the warmth of her skin against his hands. Dani pressed her hands against his shoulders, giving his bottom lip one last bite before pushing herself back. Jon exhaled, looking up at the ceiling. This girl was going to kill him.

"You should probably move," He said gently. "Or this is going to be a really awkward moment."

Dani giggled, leaning down to press one last kiss to Jon's lips before she climbed off of him. He flipped over to his side, staring at her face. She was smiling at him and he gave her one right back.

"You're gonna be okay, Jon. You know that, right? I won't let you lose control." Dani said softly, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"We'll see," He said. "I certainly hope so."


	12. Chapter 12

**Dani**

_"It is literally taking everything in me not to fuck you until you can't breathe right here and now_."

Jon's words bounced around in Dani's head for the better part of the night. He'd dozed off on the bed with his head in her lap, and her fingers stroking his hair after they ate dinner. Something about what he'd said was a little unnerving, but at the same time, sent a pleasant shiver straight down her spine. It seemed so fast, that Jon would feel that way, but when she really thought about it, they'd known each other for almost four months. She wondered how long Jon had felt that way about her. She was excited that he desired her, that he wanted her that badly.

Dani wouldn't deny that the feeling was absolutely mutual. Jon was an attractive man, tall, blonde and rugged with an air of something a little dangerous about him. Several times after she'd stayed at his house that first time, her thoughts had drifted back to when he'd opened his bedroom door, naked at the day he was born. She'd admitted, only to herself of course, that she'd thought about what sex would be like with Jon. He seemed like he was the type of man that when he took you to bed, you were dancing the fine line between receiving the greatest pleasure of your life and fearing that he was going to lose control in the heat of the moment and do something really crazy.

But then, Dani saw him the way he was now. His head resting against her thighs, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other draped over her knees. Curled up, sleeping peacefully, snoring softly while Dani ran her fingers through his hair. Whatever he held inside when he was awake it was gone while he slept, making him look soft and innocent. These pieces of Jon, she could let herself fall in love with. The harshness of him when he was awake was something she'd have get accustomed to in time.

Dani shook her head, laughing to herself. "Listen to you. Planning to fall for him already."

"You don't wanna do that." Jon said, the rasp in his voice even thicker from sleep.

Dani jumped. "Christ! You scared me."

"That's the best I've slept in months," Jon said, yawning. "Even if it was only for an hour or so."

"So go back to sleep." Dani said, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

Jon yawned and tried to roll onto his back but Dani held onto his shoulders. He laughed softly, squeezing her knee, rubbing his stubbly cheek against her thigh. Dani giggled, giving his shoulder a playful little smack. She leaned down, kissing Jon's forehead.

"It's tempting." Jon said, yawning again.

"What did you mean?" Dani asked.

"'Bout what?" Jon said sleepily.

"You said; 'you don't wanna do that'. What did you mean?" Dani said.

"Falling for me? You don't wanna do that." Jon said.

Dani felt herself blushing. "You heard that?"

"Thought I was dreamin'. Then I realized I could smell you," Jon mumbled. "Knew you were actually talking. Don't fall for me, Dani. Do yourself a favor and... let's just keep it this way."

"What is this? That we have here, Jon?" She asked.

"I don't know... but it's good right now," He said. "Maybe if you take away some of the _tension_."

"We could," Dani said, smiling down at him, scratching his head gently. "I mean if I'm being honest."

"You're not ready for that, dollface." Jon said, smiling at her.

"What makes you so sure, Mr. Good?" Dani taunted.

"Control, remember? Control," Jon said. "You promised."

"I know. I was just kidding with you," Dani said. "Go back to sleep, Jon."

Jon yawned, shifting to get up. Dani reached out for him, pulling him back. "Where are you going?"

"The couch." He said raising an eyebrow. "That's what we agreed on, right?"

"That's what you _offered_, if I was uncomfortable," Dani said. "I'm not uncomfortable. Come back and lay down."

Jon smiled at her. "Wanna have a smoke before bed?" He made a face, scratching the back of his neck as he sat up. "That's not something I thought I'd hear myself saying to someone."

Dani kissed his cheek, scooting off the side of the bed. Jon pushed himself up, getting to his feet. He patted the pockets of his jeans for his cigarettes, frowning when he didn't feel them. Dani walked over to his hoodie, slung over the back of the desk chair. She patted it's pockets, finding the pack and a lighter. She passed them to Jon, and dug a pair of flip-flops out of the front of her suitcase, sliding her feet into them. Jon grabbed the room key off the stand in front of the television and they headed out the door. They walked to the elevator in a comfortable silence, one of Jon's arms draped loosely around her shoulders.

"You know, it's not really something that can be helped." Dani said, hooking a finger through one of his belt-loops.

"Were we having a conversation we didn't finish?" Jon asked, perplexed.

"No, I just thought of it. You were saying earlier, not to fall for you," Dani explained. "It's not something that can really be controlled. Whether I do or not. It might happen."

"I really wish you wouldn't say things like that," Jon shook his head. "I'm not good for you beyond where we are, Dani and I'm just being honest. As much as I like you, I really don't want to hurt you."

"You know I don't believe that," Dani said as the elevator doors swung open and they stepped on. "I think you're a better guy than you give yourself credit for."

"Hey wait! Hold the elevator, _please_!" A voice called.

Jon stuck his hand out and the doors jerked back open. From down the hall, a little blur of dark hair and pink pants came running. Dani vaguely recognized the girl, when she stepped onto the elevator but couldn't think of her name.

The girl grinned at the two of them. "Thanks guys!" She said. "Oh! Jon, hey!"

"AJ, how's it going?" Jon said, nodding a greeting at her.

She shrugged, pushing the button for the lobby. "Good! Great, actually," AJ said, turning her attention to Dani, she stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm April, or AJ, whichever."

Dani smiled. "Nice to meet you, AJ. I'm Dani."

"_Jon_!" AJ said, squinting at him behind her glasses. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend! She's so pretty."

Dani blushed, laughing softly. "Thank you, but I'm not his girlfriend."

"Ooh," AJ said, her eyes downcast. "My bad."

"It's alright," Dani said, smiling at her. "So, are you a wrestler, too?"

"Yup!" AJ's bright grin returned. "They call me AJ Lee! Crazy is my game."

"Oh! I remember you now! I saw you at the show in Phoenix a few weeks ago" Dani said. "With the blonde guy, um..."

"Ziggler? Yeah, that's me," AJ said as the elevator bumped to a stop and the doors opened. All three stepped off together. "Well, it was really nice meeting you, Dani. I hope to see you around again sometime."

"Yeah, me too," Dani smiled.

"Later, guys!" AJ said, tugging the hood of her jacket up and disappearing down the hall.

"She seems sweet," Dani said as she and Jon walked out the front door. "Is she old enough to wrestle though?"

Jon laughed. A real laugh right from the gut that she'd never heard from him before. "And how old are you, exactly?"

"I turned twenty-seven in March, thank you very much." Dani said, taking the cigarette Jon handed her.

"Yeah, then you're not much older than her," Jon said, lighting her cigarette and his. "She's just like, half a person."

Dani swatted his arm. "Shut up! That's not nice!"

"You saw her, she's as vertically challenged as they come," Jon laughed. "But hey. Happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks," Dani smiled.

"Do anything fun?" He asked.

"No, not really." Dani said, shrugging.

"How come?"

"I'm not a big celebration type of girl," Dani said. "It's really just another day. Plus, it was a little while after I left your house. I was kinda sad still about it."

Jon frowned. "Let me make it up to you."

"No, you don't have to, Jon, really." Dani said, waving him off.

"That's just too fucking bad," Jon smirked at her, flicking his cigarette away. "It's kinda my fault you were all sad for your birthday so, I'm gonna make it up to you."

"I'm assuming this is something else you won't take no for an answer on, isn't it?" Dani said.

"On the nose, sweetheart," Jon said. "We'll see where the wind blows us tomorrow."

Dani smiled at him, dropping her cigarette and grinding it out with her shoe. "Now do you see why I say I don't think you're as bad of a guy as you say you are?"

Jon shrugged at her. "I feel responsible, in a way. And I take responsibility for the things I do."

"Which, is a properly sweet thing to do." Dani said as they headed back inside.

"I guess," Jon said. "It's just something I grew into, growing up the way I did. No one around me ever took responsibility for shit they did. I didn't wanna be a scumbag like that. I mean, yeah, it took me a fuck of a long time to realize, but like I said, I had to grow into it."

Dani glanced over at him as they stepped onto the elevator. He'd never been very forthcoming with details about his past, and Dani had never asked. Seeing the way he reacted when she mentioned the death of his sister was almost enough to put her off the idea of asking about his early life for good. But there he was, willingly offering up a piece of information about himself. With Jon, though, she'd learned quickly that it was best not to push, and if that's all he wanted to say, that was all she was going to get. Pushing the subject would likely lead to another blow up and she wanted to avoid those at all costs.

The elevator chimed it's arrival at the twelfth floor and the pair stepped off when the doors swished open. Dani followed Jon down the hall to their room and once inside, she kicked off her flip-flops while Jon stripped out of his t-shirt and jeans. Dani reached behind herself, unhooking the clasps of her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and yanking it off from under her t-shirt, stuffing it into her suitcase. She heard Jon laughing from behind her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I don't fucking get you women and those things," He snorted, pulling the covers back. "You do all that contortionist shit just to put 'em on and take 'em off."

Dani rolled her eyes. "It's a necessary evil. And completely uncomfortable to sleep in." Dani walked towards the door, turning off the light there. "You gonna keep your hands to yourself?"

Jon shot her a look, waving her closer. He stared, unabashedly, for a moment and shrugged. "Maybe. You've got a pretty outstanding body."

Dani blushed, but swatted his bare chest. "You are so incredibly charming."

"I call 'em how I see 'em," Jon said, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her flush against him, he leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You make control so fucking hard."

"That's a clever way to say me." Dani said, winking at him.

Jon growled at her, squeezing her waist. "Smartass."

Dani giggled, pushing up on her tiptoes and kissing him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning with him as Jon dipped her back, slowly lowering her onto the bed. Dani gently clawed her fingers at the back of his neck. He groaned against her mouth, grabbing her at the hips and moving her into the center of the bed, hovering over her. Dani gripped at the hair at the back of his neck, tugging gently while one of Jon's hands creeped up her stomach. Dani tugged at Jon's hair a little harder, pulling him away from her mouth.

"Control, Jon." She whispered.

Jon pressed his forehead against hers. "You better be glad you stopped me. "

"I am, but I'm not at the same time," Dani said as Jon dropped to his side, working the covers up around them. "When you're ready."

"It's not about me, sweetheart," Jon said, reaching back and turning off the light. "Not entirely. I know how I work and if I sleep with you now... it'll ruin everything. I can't do that."

"What do you mean it'll ruin everything?" Dani asked, brushing his hair off his forehead as she'd done so many times earlier that evening.

"I feel... a certain way about you, Dani," Jon said. "And if I go about being regular old don't-give-a-fuck Jon, I'm gonna hurt you. I have to try."

Dani nodded as Jon wrapped an arm around her. "I appreciate you trying, even if you continue to try and say that you're bad for me. But you're trying, so that must mean something, right?"

Jon yawned. "I guess so."

Dani kissed his lips gently, running her fingers through his hair. "Go to sleep, Jon."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I wanna say thanks again for all of your amazing reviews, and to everyone who's followed/favorited/and read so far. I'm beyond thankful and flattered that you're all enjoying this so far and I seriously couldn't thank you more! There's lots more here to come and I'm definitely going to try and keep updating as fast as I can. So thanks again so, _so_ much everyone! I love you guys! :D

* * *

**Jon**

Waking up the next morning with Dani in his arms was a complete and utter shock. He couldn't recall the last time he'd just laid down and _slept_ with a girl without sex of _any_ type. It felt nice to sleep, really sleep _well_ for the first time in almost three months. Dani had just laid there stroking his hair, talking softly with him until he fell asleep. It almost made him wish he could have her with him every night, just to be able to revel in the comfort she brought him and get a good night's sleep. He wouldn't deny that waking up next to her was pleasant, she was warm and smelled sweet and fit nicely in his arms.

So he laid there for a long stretch of time, his arms wrapped around her, listening to her breathe, lost in the goodness radiating from her. Lost in her and the way she made him feel. Maybe he wasn't so broken and deserved her in his life. Maybe he wouldn't fail her or hurt her. But he wasn't going to get his hopes up, he wasn't going to look any further ahead of them than where they were right now. Hell, he didn't even want to think of her waking up quiet yet because that meant he'd have to let her go and he simply wasn't ready to. It would be worse tomorrow morning, letting her go for an amount of time he couldn't measure.

Jon was content this way, his nose buried in her coconut scented hair. He wanted to sleep more, to drift away into a sweet, dreamless sleep accompanied by her warmth. Just as he'd started to doze off, Dani shifted and his eyes flew open again. But she simply rolled onto her back and then onto her other side, nestling herself against him without as much as a snore. Jon brushed his lips against her forehead, gently repositioned his arms around her, and settled in for what he hoped would be a few more hours sleep.

When he woke up again, Dani was combing her fingers through his hair, just as she'd done as he was falling asleep the night before. He'd never felt more at ease than he did in that simple moment with her.

"You're an antsy sleeper, you know that right?" Dani said softly.

"Whatdaya mean?" Jon asked, yawning.

"You're twitchy when you sleep," Dani said, smiling at him. "It's cute. Have you ever watched a little kid sleep? How they like, move around a lot, but it's like, small sudden movements."

"It's almost weird that you know that." Jon said sleepily.

"I have a five-year-old niece," Dani said. "I know kids pretty well."

"You do?"

"Mhm. Her name is Kennedy. She's my favorite little bug." Dani smiled fondly.

"Kennedy? Really?" Jon said.

"Yeah, her Dad picked her name," Dani said, shaking her head. "He's a real piece of work though. Hasn't seen her in three years."

Jon snorted. "I know what that's like."

"Oh?"

"Personal question," Jon muttered. "Let's not go there."

"Okay," Dani said quickly. "Consider it dropped."

"Thanks."

No, that was a story he was hoping not to have to tell her. The story of his own Father would only serve to piss him off and he'd woken up in a damn good mood and didn't want to kill it with that topic. Dani was kind enough to avoid asking him any more questions about it and he liked that. She'd learned quickly, and probably thanks to his less than stellar disposition, not to press certain things. She just pressed her lips against his forehead and changed the subject. _Goddammit_ how could she be so perfect?

"Did you sleep alright?" She said.

"Alright? I haven't slept this good in months. I feel... really relaxed next to you," Jon admitted. "Made it easier to sleep, and stay asleep."

"Do you not sleep well most of the time?" Dani asked.

"Nope. Too sore, too much floating around in my head all the time. Just feels like I can't shut off long enough to get a decent amount of sleep," Jon said, shrugging. "Plus, the schedule is crazy as fuck so most of the time we're out of an event and right on the road and driving or flying or whatever. I mean, I'm kinda lucky cos I usually travel with Colby and Joe and we get to split the load but I don't like sleeping in cars."

Dani hummed softly but didn't say anything, just started stroking his hair again.

"I like that," Jon murmured, closing his eyes. "When you do that."

"Do what?" Dani asked.

"What you're doing. With my hair. It feels good."

"Oh. Honestly, sometimes I forget I'm doing it," Dani said. "Your hair is really soft. I'm just kinda on autopilot."

Jon yawned. He wanted to go back to sleep. For this comfortable scene to never end. But he'd also made her a promise. "What time is it?"

"A little after eight."

"Oh, fuck that. I'm not getting up yet," Jon said, resting his head against her shoulder. "If I fall asleep again, wake me up at ten. Then we'll go do stuff."

"Okay," Dani said, yawning. "So what happens if we both fall asleep?"

Jon shrugged. "We'll see."

Dani laughed and Jon smiled into her hair. She kissed his forehead and wiggled out of his arms. Jon frowned over at her as she picked up her phone from the television stand. The bed already felt cold without her and Jon wanted her back even if she was only across the room. Dani tapped a few things on her phone and brought it back to the bed with her. She leaned over him, putting her phone on the table beside him. Jon bit his lip against the urge to reach up and test how well her breasts fit in his hands.

"An alarm," She explained. "In case we both fall asleep."

Jon shifted as Dani crawled back into bed, letting her stay slightly higher up than him, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. Dani cradled his head, brushing her fingers through his hair again. This way, he'd be asleep again in no time. He wondered, what the hell exactly it was about Dani that made him so comfortable? What was it about this girl that made him feel so at ease that he actually contemplated being with her for longer than a one night affair? He thought about what it would be like to come home off a long tour and have her there instead of returning to an empty house.

'_What the hell are thinking, idiot? You're not cut out for that type of relationship. You're not good enough._' He told himself.

Be that as it may, he would enjoy her while he had her. He would get lost in her loveliness and maybe pretend, just for a while, that he deserved that type of perfection.

* * *

Jon woke up again when the alarm on Dani's phone went off. He reached back and grabbed the phone, shutting off the alarm before flipping over again. Laying back down, he was treated to a face full of blonde hair and Dani's back fitted neatly against the front of him. Jon pressed a kiss against the back of her neck through her hair. Dani groaned softly, shifting against him.

"Mmm," She groaned. "Good morning to you too, Jon."

Jon laughed quietly in her ear, placing his hand on her hip. He pulled her body flush against his, knowing she could feel him pressed against her backside. The little moan that slipped from between her lips was another chink in the armor of his control. Jon brushed her hair away from her shoulder, pressing his lips against her neck, trailing them along the length of her neck and down her shoulder. Dani moaned softly, turning her head so Jon had even better access to her neck. This was not his best idea but she smelled so good and felt so good against him that he just couldn't stop. Jon reached his hand up and cupped her breast, squeezing gently, pinching her nipple through the thin shirt she wore.

"Please tell me this is okay," Jon whispered in her ear. "Please. I don't want to stop."

"Yes," Dani breathed. "Please Jon."

Jon groaned, sitting up and tugging Dani onto her back. He hovered over her, leaning his forehead against hers. "Don't hate me after this."

Jon kissed her fiercely and Dani met him with equal fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jon pawed at her shirt, grabbing it in handfuls to try and get it off of her without breaking their kiss. Dani laughed against his mouth when the sound of ripping fabric sang through the room. Jon pulled at the tatters of her shirt, tossing it aside, kissing down her neck. Dani moaned underneath him when he wrapped his lips around her nipple. Jon loved the sound of her voice in his ears, the taste of her skin on his tongue and nothing, at this point, would be able to quench the burning desire in him to be buried deep inside her. Jon pulled back for a moment, grabbing her panties and yanking them down her hips and off her legs.

"Thank you for not ripping those," She laughed. "I like those."

"Thought I'd be nice," Jon smirked at her. "I hope you weren't fond of that shirt."

Dani's statement died in a moan when Jon slid a finger inside her and immediately followed it with a second. Try as he might to be gentle and sweet with her, Jon knew he couldn't wait long. He needed to feel what it was like inside of her. Needed her body wrapped around his, connected in the most primal way. And she was ready for him, hot and wet and whimpering for him every time he dragged his tongue over her nipple or moved his fingers inside her. After a while, Jon managed to pull himself away, and Dani groaned when he slipped his fingers out of her. He leaned forward and kissed her before sliding off the side of the bed and stripping his boxers off.

Jon glanced around the room trying to locate his wallet. God only knew where he threw it after he paid for dinner last night and now he needed it. There was sure to be a condom in there somewhere. He wanted Dani, more than he'd ever desired a woman before, but he wasn't taking _that_ risk.

"What are you doing? Come back here." Dani said and the desire in her voice sent a thrill through him. He ached for her.

"Wallet. Need it," Jon mumbled. "Condom."

"You clean?" Dani asked. "Cos I am."

"Yeah, of course I am." Jon said.

"Then you don't need it," Dani said, letting her legs fall open for him. "Birth control, I fucking promise you. _Get back over here_."

She wouldn't have to tell him a third time. Clearly sex made Dani a different woman. He'd never heard her swear, for one thing, but she'd also never been that demanding with him. He liked it. Jon crawled back onto the bed, grabbing her at the bend in her knees and drug her toward him. Any other girl, he would have flipped over and taken her from behind by now, but Dani was different. He was invested in her, wanted to see how he made her feel. Jon teased at her entrance, rubbing himself gently against her. Dani moaned, her hips bucking up at him. Jon grabbed her around the waist, pushing inside her. He couldn't stop the groan that came out of him, feeling her tight wetness yield to him as he stretched her body. Dani moaned, digging her nails into the top of his wrists when he tried to move.

"Not yet," She breathed. "Please...it's been a while."

"You're killing me, girl," Jon groaned. "You feel so goddamn good."

After a few moments, Jon felt Dani's nails pull away from his skin, felt her hips roll experimentally against his. She moaned softly, brushing her hands up his forearms and that was all the urging he needed. Jon moved his hips, sliding himself out of her almost completely before thrusting all the way back inside. Dani's hips bucked up to meet his at each thrust, her hands reached up and grabbed his forearms, squeezing tight as they moved together. This was not the type of sex that Jon was used to. Normally things happened hard and fast and there were teeth and nails and bruises involved. This, with Dani, was slow and every one of his thrusts was deep and right to the core of her. It was intense and raw and full of need and a certain undeniable passion, the breaking of the heavy tension that hung between them.

Dani wrapped a leg around Jon's waist, driving him deeper still. Jon groaned, he wasn't going to last much longer with her squeezing tight around him like that, her body matching every thrust he gave her. She was panting and mewling underneath him and it was making his head spin. Dani dug her nails into his arms again, her body arching as she came, crying out his name. Jon tried to pull back, pull himself out of her before he came but she gripped his arms tight whispering: 'no, no. It's okay'. Jon groaned, one last thrust hitting deep and he emptied himself inside her. Heart racing, body burning, Jon rested his head against her bent knee, his arms shaking. After a long few moments, Jon pulled himself back, dropping down onto the bed beside her. Dani rolled to her side, brushing her hand over Jon's forehead, pushing his hair away. He leaned forward and kissed her. Never in his life could he remember having sex that intense without there being some type of pain involved. But this had been raw and real and fucking amazing.

"I don't hate you," Dani said when they broke away. "That felt amazing, Jon."

Jon brushed her hair off of her cheeks, pulling her close. A sense of relief swept through him, and he only hoped she meant it in the long run. That she wouldn't look back and regret what happened.

"I think we both needed that." Dani whispered, her finger tracing lazy lines against his bare hip.

Jon nodded. "Yeah no shit. I don't think I've ever had sex like that."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

He was quiet for a moment, choosing words wisely. "I'm a rough sex kinda guy. Fast, hard and to the point. It's intense, yeah, but not like this was. Nowhere near it. I think it's just you, Dani. You do things to me and they're not bad. They don't make me angry so the sex isn't fueled by something wrong. And I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that I'm really trying not to hurt you. I almost didn't want to do that because I know what kind of person I am. But...you...I just don't know. You make me different."

"Jon, look at me," Dani said softly, waiting until she had his attention before she spoke. "Are you never going to speak to me again after this?"

"I couldn't do that with you if I tried at this point." Jon admitted.

"Then we're going to be fine. Don't beat yourself up. We made this decision together. And personally I think it was a damn good one," Dani said, smiling. "We're be gonna okay. Whatever this is between us. It's gonna be fine."

* * *

Dani had said, albeit jokingly, that morning was recompense enough for her birthday but Jon was having none of it. He wanted to spend time with her outside of their hotel room, and when he told her as much, she smiled the sweetest smile at him and wrapped her arms around him. Jon was almost sure she might have cried a little, her face pressed up against his chest.

"Thank you," She'd whispered. "No one's ever gone out of their way to do that for me."

Neither of them knew much about the New Orleans area but they walked around for most of the day, exploring and finding things to do. They ate lunch together and, maybe a little grudgingly, Jon followed her into a store when she saw a dress in the window that she just _had_ to have. He waited for her as patiently as he could, but he hated shopping and people were starting to stare at him. Dani appeared out of the dressing room just as he was about to get up and tell her he was going outside to wait for her.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You look really anxious."

"Something like that," Jon muttered, fidgeting. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not much of a people person."

Dani laughed softly. "I might have got that inclination about you."

"Those girls over there have been staring at me since you walked in there," Jon said. "I don't care if you recognize me and wanna come say hi, that's fine, but don't stare and talk about me like I can't hear you. I hate that shit."

"They're probably just nervous, Jon," Dani said. "But we can go, if you want. I just wanna buy this and we can leave."

"Yeah, okay," Jon held out his hand for her dress. "Give it."

"What? No," Dani argued, walking to the counter. "You've done enough today."

"Give it to me, Dani," Jon said, shooting her a little smile. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Dani smiled but didn't argue any further and handed him the dress. The girl at the counter smiled at them when Jon sat the dress down on the counter. The girls he'd been worried about before had clustered closer to the register and he could feel himself getting aggravated. The sales-girl handed Jon his credit card back and he hurriedly scrawled his name on the receipt.

Dani squeezed his free hand. "Go outside, Jon. I'll meet you there."

Jon blew out a breath and kissed the side of her head. "Thanks."

He was out the door without another word, leaning against the building as he lit a cigarette. That was one thing that came along with the world of wrestling that he never thought he'd get used to. He'd always thought of himself as nothing more than a street kid from Cincinnati and having people whisper behind their hands and staring at him was always unnerving. He was nice to fans when they approached him and asked for photos, because he understood that they supported him and as grateful for it, but the ones who were only feet away and preferred to stare instead of approach made him uncomfortable.

The bells jingling above the door brought his attention back as Dani walked out, the shopping bag in her hand. She smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry that was awkward for you," She said. "But thank you for this, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem," Jon said as they started the walk back to the hotel. "Hope it made up for a shitty birthday."

"This whole day has been just perfect, Jon," Dani said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Thank you."

Jon was quiet for a while as they walked, finishing off his cigarette. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "Did I just take you on a date?"

Dani giggled. "And we didn't even realize it. It's less pressure like that, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is."

"Well, whether we meant it as a date or not, I had a great day," Dani said. "And I hope you did too. Even if that was a little weird in there."

"Yeah... but otherwise, I had a good time," Jon said, glancing over at Dani, he smiled, shaking his head. "I don't know what it is about you, girl. But you really make me a different guy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Dani**

Leaving Jon the next morning was hard. Harder than she expected it to be. Something between them, obviously, had changed, and she found herself fighting tears when he kissed her goodbye in the hotel lobby before she left for the airport. He'd told her not to cry, that he hated it when girls cried around him. He promised to see her again soon, and they agreed to talk whenever they had the chance. Once Jon let her go, she was wrapped in the biggest hug from Colby and he told her that, even though he didn't know her, he was glad Jon had her because he seemed happier. Joe, the more reserved of the three, gave her a sideways hug and surreptitiously said; 'welcome to the group'. Jon gave her one last kiss goodbye when he walked her out to her cab.

"I don't think I like this, letting you go," He'd said, his forehead pressed against the top of her head. "Gonna miss you, Dani. Let me know you got home safe."

She'd waited until the cab pulled away to let the tears fall down her cheeks. After having such a good couple of days with Jon, the last thing she wanted to do was upset him by crying. Even though they'd only spent a few days together, she was going to miss him. Waking up next to him two days in a row had felt nice, and getting to know him was even better. There were still a few subjects left untouched between the two of them, but that didn't bother Dani much. Eventually they'd get around to it, when they both felt comfortable enough.

The first thing Dani did when she got back home was send Jon a message letting him know that she'd arrived safely. The house was empty, save for Jasper whining in his crate when he heard Dani open the door. Dani bent down, unlatching the hook to let Jasper out. He jumped at her, his little tail wagging excitedly. Dani scooped him up in her arms, but he wriggled out of her grip barking.

"What's your problem?" Dani said as Jasper sniffed at her, growling softly. "Oh. You smell Jon, don't you? It's okay, baby boy. It's still me."

Dani held out her hand to him and he sniffed her, turned around, and walked away. That was odd, coming from Jasper. Melany had him since he was a puppy, and he'd always been around Dani, and was familiar with her scent. She must have smelled too much like Jon from the past few days for his liking, because Jasper never hesitated to snuggle up with her when she got home before.

"Oh you're just being jealous you butthead," Dani laughed, heading into the kitchen where Jasper was drinking from his bowl on the floor. "Just because I smell like another boy."

Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Dani glanced back at the kitchen island, noticing a note from her sister laying there.

_Dani,_

_Wasn't sure when you'd be back, so Kennedy and I went to the grocery store. Hope you had a good week. See you when we get back._

_-Mel_

Dani crumpled the letter and tossed it into the trashcan under the sink. "Come on, Jasper. I'll go change so you can stop being a jerk."

Dani snapped her fingers at the little dog and he followed her into the living room. She picked up her suitcase and headed up the stairs, Jasper following curiously behind. Dani pushed her bedroom door open and immediately Jasper jumped onto her bed. Dani laughed, unpacking her suitcase and carrying her dirty laundry into the bathroom, dumping them into the hamper. She heard the text message tone from her phone as she walked back into her room and pulled it out of her back pocket.

'_Glad you're home safe. Miss you already._' From Jon.

Dani smiled. '_Miss you too. Where you off to next?_'

'_London. Never been, should be a real riot._' Jon replied.

'_London sounds nice! Have a great time! Hopefully I'll be able to see you when you get back._' Dani wrote.

'_Yeah, I hope so too. Gotta go, my turn to drive and Joe's gettin antsy. Talk to you later._'

Dani tossed her phone onto her bed and stripped out of her traveled-in clothes and added them to the hamper, finding a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in her drawers. She headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and changed into her comfortable clothes. Dani grabbed her hamper, dragging it into her bedroom as she went in. She paused at her bed, scratching Jasper behind the ears.

"Is that better? Do I smell like me again?" She said, laughing when he licked her fingers. "C'mon, Jasper, let's go downstairs."

Jasper barked at her and hopped off her bed, trotting out the door ahead of her. Shaking her head, Dani grabbed her phone, tucking it into the pocket of her sweats and picked up her hamper, walking downstairs with it. She dropped it on the floor in the laundry room and stuffed a load into the washing machine, letting it run. Walking out of the laundry room, she heard Jasper barking at the front door and the commotion of little feet running inside.

"Auntie Dani!" Kennedy called.

"Hey bug!" Dani grinned, picking her up as she ran towards her. "I missed you!"

Kennedy hugged her tightly. "I missed you too! Where'd you go this time?"

Dani laughed, walking out into the living room. "How about I help your Mom with the groceries and then we'll talk about it?"

"Okay!"

Dani deposited Kennedy on the couch as she passed it, ruffling her hair. She walked out the door where her sister was gathering groceries out of the trunk of her car. Dani came up behind her, tapping the side of the car so she didn't startle her sister.

"Hey, you're home! How was work? You had a long week, huh?" Melany said, passing her a few bags.

"It wasn't bad," Dani said, hesitating. "Or that long of a week, really."

"Oh? You were gone the whole time, usually you're back after a few days," Melany said as they walked inside. "What happened?"

"Um... well..."

"Oh Dani. It was that guy again, wasn't it?" Melany said, sounding disappointed.

"Jon? Yes. I went to see him," Dani admitted, sighing. "And it was great. He was very sweet the whole time. We had a really nice couple of days together."

"So you went where to see him?" Melany asked.

"Louisiana. He had a day off in New Orleans," Dani replied. "I got there the other night after the show and we hung out. He even bought me a dress, after I told him my birthday wasn't so great this year. He felt bad."

"Why in the world would he feel bad about your birthday?" Melany asked as the went back outside to get more bags.

Dani shrugged, taking the grocery bags Melany handed her. "My birthday was right after I got home from Cincinnati. We didn't exactly part ways on a good note, it bummed me out. He said he felt responsible for it and wanted to make it up to me..."

"Well that's nice of him," Melany said, pushing the trunk shut. "What are you leaving out?"

"He's really not a bad guy, Mel," Dani sighed, following her inside. "And who says I'm leaving anything out?!"

"I know you, Danica. What aren't you telling me?" Her sister asked, putting the bags down on the kitchen island.

Dani sighed, chewing her bottom lip. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Dani..."

"It's none of your business, Melany," Dani said, feeling frustrated. "You'll just make a big deal of it if I tell you anyway so just drop it."

Dani turned away, unpacking the grocery bag closest to her. Part of her wanted to tell her sister, they'd always been able to tell each other anything in the past. But the way Melany acted about Jon made her hesitant. In a way, she felt bad feeling like she was unable to confide in her sister, but she was just so negative about the situation that it made her not want to say anything at all.

"Dani," Melany said softly. "We always talk about everything. What's the difference here?"

"Because you already seem to hate him," Dani hissed. "I really like Jon. And he's treated me like gold since the first time we met. That just seemed to leave such a bad taste in your mouth that you've been so negative about him it makes me not want to talk about it."

Melany frowned, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, sis. It just seemed to make you so upset the first time that I... oh I don't know. It didn't sit well with me. I don't want him to hurt you."

"He's worried about that enough himself," Dani said, finding places for groceries as she spoke. "For some reason he's got it stuck in his head that he's a bad guy. But he's really not. He's shown me different than that. He's actually very sweet and I hate that he thinks that way. He's terrified of hurting me because he thinks that's all he can do. Jon has issues with relationships just like any other normal person, but he's trying and he's trying really hard."

Melany gathered up their bags, folding and putting away the reusable ones. "I'm sorry, Dani. I didn't realize you had such strong feelings for him. I just don't want you to get hurt by this guy who you hardly know and only see part time."

"I know, Mel, I know. But he's trying and we're trying to see where this goes." Dani said.

"Just... be careful, alright?" Melany said.

"I will."

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Melany asked.

"Are you not going to overreact?" Dani countered.

"I won't."

"Promise? Seriously, Melany, promise me." Dani said.

"I promise!"

Dani glanced out into the living room, making sure Kennedy was still occupied. Hearing her little voice singing along to whatever show Melany had put on for her as she brought groceries into the house, Dani sighed heavily, turning back to her sister.

"We had sex." I said softly.

"_What_?" Melany gasped.

"I had sex with Jon," Dani said. "And it was pretty incredible."

"Oh Dani," Melany groaned. "You hardly know him!"

"I know but... it was just in the moment. It felt right," Dani said. "We just sort of woke up and... it happened."

"Were you careful?" Melany asked.

"I'm always careful, Mel," Dani said. "I haven't been on birth control since I was a teenager for nothing."

Melany sighed. "I just hope this is good for you, Dani."

"Don't worry so much," Dani said. "We're just... seeing where things go."

* * *

Almost a month had passed before Dani saw Jon again. Unexpectedly, he'd asked her for her address one day in a text message and the following day, a small bouquet of flowers showed up for her. And four days later, Dani was woken up by a very excited Kennedy jumping on her bed.

"Auntie Dani wake up! Wake up! There's a _boy_ here for you!" She giggled, jumping on the foot of her bed.

Dani sat up, yawning. "Be careful, bug don't fall. And what do you mean there's a boy here for me?"

"Mommy told me to come upstairs and wake you up," Kennedy said. "There's a really tall boy here and he said he wanted to see you!"

"A really tall boy?" Dani muttered. "What color is his hair, Kenny?"

She shrugged, still bouncing. "He has a hat on."

Dani pushed her covers back, sliding out of bed. Kennedy bopped down on her bottom and skipped out the door, heading into her bedroom. Confused, Dani tossed her hair up into a ponytail and headed down the stairs. She stopped short when she reached the living room, seeing Jon sitting on the couch having an awkward sort of stare off with her sister who sat across from him, a sour look on her face.

"Jon?" Dani said.

He looked up, a little smirk crossing his lips. "Surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Dani said excitedly.

"I'm in the area this week," He said. "I thought I'd come see you."

"Oh my goodness," Dani grinned. "Come over here!"

Jon stood up and crossed the room to her in a few long strides. Dani threw her arms around his neck and Jon grabbed her around the waist, squeezing her tight. Dani stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him.

"It's so good to see you." She said.

"You too."

"Danica, can I talk to you for a second?" Melany said tightly.

"I think I'm in trouble." She whispered to Jon, letting him go.

Jon chuckled and went to sit down on the couch again. Melany stomped by Dani and led her into the dining room. The look on her sister's face was almost terrifying. She'd never seen her look so angry.

"What the hell is this all about?!" Melany hissed.

"What do you mean?" Dani said.

"Why is he just _showing up_ like that? Dani, what the hell! I can't have strange men showing up at the house like that," Melany snapped. "What about Kennedy?"

"Look, I didn't know he was coming," Dani said defensively. "And I'm pretty sure Kennedy is fine. I understand your concern but he's not a total stranger."

"This isn't _your_ house, Danica," Melany said angrily. "That's not okay."

Dani grimaced, her sister's words stinging. "Way to rub it in, sis. Thanks."

"Don't you even try and turn this at me. I'm not alright with this." Melany said.

"You've made that abundantly fucking clear," Dani snapped quietly. "Look, I'm sorry alright, but he was nice enough to come here and surprise me. Please don't be a total bitch to him. He's not going to hurt anybody."

Dani pushed past her sister, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Jon looked up at her when she came back into the living room, an eyebrow raised. She motioned for him to follow her and led him out onto the back porch. It was early morning and already warm out so Dani cranked open the umbrella attached to the table on the porch and fell into one of the chairs, dropping her head into her hands. Jon sat next to her, looking curiously at her.

"You alright?" He said. Dani nodded but said nothing. "Hey, look at me."

Dani raised her head, knowing he wouldn't like what he saw. She couldn't stop the tears. What her sister said had really got under her skin. "I'm fine."

"Shit. You're fucking crying. You're not fine," Jon said, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Don't lie to me, Dani. What's wrong?"

"It's just... what my sister said to me," Dani sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Shit I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when girls cry."

Jon sighed. "I don't... but you're obviously upset. What happened?"

"Mel wasn't super excited that you just showed up out of the blue. I mean I understand because of Kennedy and someone she doesn't know just popping in but at the same time it's not like I've never mentioned you to her. Sure she's never met you but you're not just some creep and you're not going to hurt anyone here," Dani sniffled again. "She was upset and she just said something that hurt my feelings..."

"Did she do it on purpose?" Jon asked lowly, a hard look in his eyes.

"I don't... I guess but..."

"Don't make excuses for people that hurt you," Jon said angrily. "It gets you nowhere. No matter who it is. What did she say to you?"

"This isn't my house. Not even a little," Dani said sadly. "Our Grandfather left it to Melany when he died. He didn't leave me anything and I couldn't tell you why. I've been living here with her and Kennedy since she was a baby, "Dani paused, taking a shaky breath. "I didn't have anywhere else to go. I got out of college and hardly had any money or a job to support myself until I got the one where I am now. So Mel offered for me to stay here with her and the baby. It was just easy. But then she does things like this and it makes me feel like I'm still a child, living under someone else's roof."

"What a fucking bitch," Jon spat. "Why don't you get your own place?"

"I've been looking but I've got such a weird schedule..." Dani said.

"No, I have a weird schedule, and I managed to move. You can do it too." Jon said. "Don't take that kinda shit, Dani."

"I know." Dani whispered.

Jon reached into his pocket, dropping his pack of cigarettes on the table, along with a lighter. "Take one. You look like you need it. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Dani asked.

"I wanna talk to your sister."

"Oh Jon, don't. Please." Dani said miserably.

"I'm not gonna just sit here and watch you cry and not say anything," Jon said, shaking his head. "Just not the way I'm wired. If I see bullshit happen, I'm calling someone out on it. Let her be mad at me, I don't fucking care."

He disappeared before Dani could say another word. Sighing, she pulled a cigarette out of Jon's pack and lit it, taking a slow drag. Even before she met Jon she'd been thinking of moving. Finally able to afford a place of her own was something she'd been working towards for a few years. She was comfortable at the house with her sister and niece, but there were times - like this one - where Melany didn't hesitate to remind her that she was staying under her sister's roof. She had countless home and apartment buying guides thrown in the back seat of her car, and stuffed into the drawers of her nightstand. Maybe Jon was right, maybe it was time for her to go.

Dani was half finished with her cigarette before Jon came back. He looked even more annoyed than he did when he left. He picked up his cigarettes from the table and shoved them back in his pocket.

"I'm gonna go." He said flatly.

"What? Why! You just got here!" Dani frowned.

"I really should leave," Jon repeated. "Or I'm gonna do or say something that's not good."

"Jon..."

"Don't push me right now, Dani," He said, fists clenched. "I'm a little fucking pissed off. I'm gonna go, try and blow off some steam. I'll call you later."

Dani sighed but nodded. She flicked her cigarette away and stood up, leading Jon back through the house to the front door. He gave her a stiff kiss on the top of her head before he left and she could feel how tense he was. Only when he pulled out of the driveway and sped off up the street did Dani turn and walk back inside. Melany was standing in the kitchen when she passed by to head up the stairs, arms crossed, looking angry.

"I don't ever want him in my house again, Dani." She said.

"You won't, alright? And if that's how it is you won't have me here long, either."


	15. Chapter 15

**Jon**

Jon drove around Phoenix for almost two hours. Partly because he had no idea where he was, but mostly because he was so angry he could still feel his arms shaking. He'd smoked through the few cigarettes left in his pack and still felt antsy. Stopping at the nearest convenience store to pick up a new one, he realized that somehow, he'd turned himself around and was closer to her - no, her _sister's_ house - than he expected. Part of him wanted to rush back there, pull her out of that place and take her with him. Part of him wanted her to stay, to make the choice on her own, knowing he couldn't really do it for her.

But another, smaller part of him, couldn't understand exactly why he cared to begin with. Why this girl effected him so much. It was a question he asked himself daily. Why was Dani so important to him. He'd long let go of the notion that it had anything to do with Kelsey; that had been something he clung to in an attempt to distance himself from her, really. Something about Dani was special, he wanted to know her, care about her, protect her, even. He didn't like for her to see him angry but that was a part of him he'd never be able to get rid of. His temper was unpredictable as wildfire and spread just as fast. She hadn't seen the worst of him, and that prospect sat festering in his gut, fear breeding fear. Fear that she'd turn and run when she saw everything about him. Fear that she'd look at him and see the monster he was. Fear that she'd slip through his fingers like every other good thing in his life. Fear of what he'd do when that morbid prophecy came to fruition.

Jon pushed it all away. Stamped on the fear and tried to be as normal as he could for her. But he was pretending to be something he wasn't. A normal, sweet guy that could care for her without a second thought. When the truth of it was, he wasn't that guy. He wasn't _boyfriend_ material. No matter how different she thought he was. He just wasn't.

Feeling defeated, Jon sat in his car in the parking lot of the convenience store, head rested against the steering wheel. The conflict raging inside him was draining. To continue to try and barricade all the bad things about himself inside just to see if he could find happiness with Dani, or to throw it all away to protect her from what he was. To throw away the first woman he'd cared about in years before he broke, or broke her. That thought, however, was a white hot knife through his chest. The thought of losing her scared him. Maybe a little more than her finding the monster inside scared him.

Jon dug his phone out of his pocket. No missed calls, no messages. Dani was a fast learner, knowing to leave him alone when he was in such a state. But he had promised he'd call when he calmed down. Whether he was calm enough now was questionable, but maybe hearing her voice would help. So long as she wasn't crying.

"Hey." She said softly after a few rings.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Been better, I guess," Dani sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't apologize. Not your fault." Jon muttered.

"I mean I'm sorry you had to leave," Dani said. "You came all this way to surprise me and she ruined it."

Jon sighed. "What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Get dressed, pack a bag. I'll be there in ten. Come stay with me tonight," Jon said. "I have to leave in the morning but... just come stay with me."

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you in a few." Jon said.

Jon hung up, tossing his phone onto the passenger seat. He started up the car again and headed back towards the house. Dani was standing outside when he pulled up ten minutes later, a little brown-haired girl clinging to her leg. Jon watched as Dani crouched down and kissed the girl on her forehead, talking softly to her. Sadly, the girl nodded and Dani walked her back inside before pulling the door shut and walking to his car.

"That your niece?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dani blew out a breath. "She hates it when me and her Mom fight... it breaks my heart that she's so observant to it. I feel bad that she's upset but... I just don't want to be there right now."

"Cute kid," Jon said. "She'll be alright. No offense, but I sure as fuck hope she doesn't turn out like her Mom."

"None taken. Cos right now, I feel the same way," Dani said as Jon pulled out of the driveway. "But Kennedy's a smart girl. She'll be alright."

"So. What's the deal with her Dad? He just a deadbeat or what?" Jon asked.

"You could say that," Dani said, sighing. "He walked out when she was a year old. Told Mel he didn't think she was his even though they'd been together for like, two years. He lived there while they were together. I moved in while Mel was still pregnant and he was kinda of a weird guy. He used to say stuff to me that just wasn't cool."

Jon felt his hands tighten around the steering wheel. "Like what?"

"He used to hit on me. It was gross. Whenever Mel wasn't home and I was. I was still job hunting at the time so I was home a lot," Dani said softly, hesitating on her next words. "He tried to have sex with me once. Melany came home as I was trying to get him away from me. I hit him across the face right when she walked in my bedroom door. She was pissed... at me. I can't even explain it. We weren't so close for a long time after that, but eventually we smoothed things over and it was alright. But now this."

Jon stomped on the brakes at the red light, looking over at Dani. "You mean to tell me that piece of shit tried to rape you?"

"No! Jon... I..."

"Did you want to fuck him?" Jon said.

"No..."

"Did you tell him no?" Jon asked.

"Yes, but..."

"Then that's fucking called rape, Dani," Jon snapped, stretching his fingers. "Don't ever point this motherfucker out to me. I'd fucking kill him."

"Jon..." Dani whispered.

"No, goddammit. I've known enough women who got raped in my fucking life and you can't sit here and tell me that shit and expect me not to be pissed off," Jon said hotly, pulling away from the stop light. "I care way too much about you to not be angry about that."

Dani reached over, resting her hand on his forearm. "I don't want you to be angry, Jon."

"How am I not supposed to be angry about that?" Jon spat.

"I don't want you to be angry right now," Dani said softly. "I just want to forget about earlier and be with you."

Jon felt a little of his anger melt away. He couldn't ever stay mad at her. He pulled a hand away from the steering wheel and she gripped it immediately, holding on tight. She pulled his arm closer to her, wrapping her hands around his, pressing her thumbs into his palm, trying to ease some of the tension from his hand.

"You hungry?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I could eat." Dani said softly.

Jon nodded, letting Dani continue to massage his hand. Eventually, Jon had Dani direct him to a decent place to eat. They stopped at a quiet little diner for a late breakfast. Dani was quiet throughout the meal, taking a few bites of her food before she seemed to give up and drop her fork, excusing herself to the bathroom. When she came back, her eyes were wet and her cheeks red. Seeing her so sad made Jon's chest hurt.

"Dani." Jon said as gently as he could.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry I brought that up... in the car," Jon sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I tried for so long not to call it what it really was," Dani whispered. "What he tried to do to me. I agonized for the longest time about why Mel was so mad at me for it. When _he_ tried to take advantage of _me_. It just didn't make any sense. Maybe it was the crazy pregnancy hormones, I don't know. It was just such a bad time."

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Jon said.

She shrugged, her eyes down on her plate. It was odd to see her this way, like she was in a weird trance. Her eyes almost guarded, her posture hunched. Jon reached over, touching her hand. She raised her head and smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry. It's just... bad memories." Dani said.

"It's alright. You wanna get out of here?" Jon said.

She nodded and Jon waved down their waitress when she passed by. He packed up Dani's half-eaten food in the box she dropped off with their check. Dani followed numbly behind him as he took their check up to the counter to pay. On their way out the door, Jon wrapped his arm around Dani's shoulders, he kissed the side of her head and she wrapped an arm around his waist. He had no idea what it took to comfort her but she seemed more content tucked under his arm than she had before.

Jon kept glancing over at her on the way to the hotel he was staying in. She had his right hand wrapped up in hers, her thumb idly stroking the palm of his hand. She was staring, unfocused out the windshield, her foot bobbing gently to the music on the radio. Jon pulled into a parking spot in the garage at the hotel and turned off the car. Dani released his hand and they both got out of the car silently, Jon carrying her food while Dani following beside him like a ghost, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Shit." Jon muttered as they entered the hotel.

"What?" Dani asked.

"Forgot, I'm stuck in a room with Colby," Jon said, leading Dani to the elevator. "Sorry."

Dani shrugged. "It's alright. I like Colby, he's nice."

Jon snorted. "Spend a few hours with him."

"He can't be that bad." Dani said, stepping onto the elevator beside him.

"He's probably at the gym anyway," Jon said. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

Dani looked over at him, seemingly caught off guard by his statement. "What do you mean?"

"I hate that you're upset right now," Jon mumbled. "I don't know how to comfort girls. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

"Just... hold me, please." Dani said softly.

Jon glanced over at her and she had her arms wrapped around herself. The elevator door slid apart and Jon put an arm around her shoulders and led her to his room, unlocking the door. Colby's bed was a whirlwind of clothes and shoes and a few empty bottles of water. Jon sat the take-away box down on the stand that the television sat on and kicked off his shoes. Dani sat down on Jon's empty bed, sliding her own shoes off. Jon pulled off his shirt and dropped his jeans while Dani pulled off her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in a tank top and her panties. Jon pulled the covers back and Dani crawled into the bed, waiting for him. Jon pulled the covers up around them as he slid into the bed, wrapping his arms around her. Dani buried her face in his chest, squeezing him tightly.

"You're really broken up about this, aren't you?" Jon said.

"Shh. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Please," Dani whispered. "Just... let's just be here. Please."

Jon kissed the top of her head. "Okay, sweetheart. It's just us."

"Thank you."

Jon ran his fingers through her hair, something he'd been dying to do since the day he first saw her. Her hair was soft and smooth and silky between his fingers. Dani yawned against his chest, and when he looked down at her, she had her eyes closed. Maybe she'd sleep it off and feel better when she woke up. He thought she might have fallen asleep until he heard her whimper against his chest.

Jon brushed her hair out of her face. "Dani?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Jon asked.

She shrugged and pressed herself closer to him. "I'll be okay."

"Hey, look at me," Jon grabbed her chin gently, tilting her face up to his. "What can I do?"

Jon was shocked when Dani kissed him, her lips pressed against his with an urgency that made him dizzy. Lost in her fervor, Jon pressed his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it, before letting him ravage her mouth. Jon shifted to his back, pulling Dani on top of him as he moved. He groped at her skin, bunching up her tank top so he could unhook her bra. Dani pulled back just long enough to strip herself of her top and bra, tossing them aside before reconnecting her lips to Jon's. Jon cupped her breasts in his hands, pinching both her nipples between his fingers. Dani moaned into his mouth, scratching her nails into his forearms. Jon dropped his hands and she whimpered at him, he only chuckled and grabbed her around the waist, flipping her over onto her back. He bent forward, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. He loved the taste of her skin, the sound of her moans in his ears, the feeling of her fingers tangled in his hair. Jon kissed down her flat belly, taking the band of her panties between his teeth, tugging at them. Dani giggled and it was just the sound he wanted to hear. Maybe this was what she needed, the right type of pleasure to break her out of the sadness that had trapped her today. And Jon was more than willing to give it to her.

Jon slipped her panties off as she raised her hips, dropping them off the side of the bed. His heart thumped wildly in his chest at the thought of finally being able to taste her and he wasted no time pressing his mouth against her sex, dragging his tongue along her wetness. Dani moaned so loud that if there were people next door they'd have surely heard her. Jon loved it. He licked at her relentlessly, loving her taste, her voice, her warmth against his mouth. Dani mewled when he dipped his tongue inside her. Her hips bucked up at him and Jon pressed her back down, replacing his tongue with two fingers and sucked at her clit. Dani groaned, her fingers gripping his hair tight. She moaned and bucked her hips and cried out his name between more curses than he'd ever heard her utter. She came with a few deep thrusts of his fingers, her body arching, moaning his name loudly. For a few long moments Jon did nothing as Dani laid under him, her eyes half closed, panting to regain her breath. He smiled down at her and kissed her gently, the taste of her still on his lips.

The electronic clicking at the door made Jon swear. He dropped to his side, hurriedly pulling the blankets up over himself and Dani. She raised an eyebrow at him but understanding quickly dawned on her face when they heard Colby's voice at the door. He was arguing with someone over the phone as he walked into the room.

"Um, I'll call you back." He muttered quickly, hanging up. "Fuck. I'm sorry... did I just interrupt..."

"Kinda," Jon said tightly. "A few minutes earlier and I would have really been mad at you."

"Sorry," Colby said again. "I just need to grab something and I'll go."

Colby rushed around, moving the mess on his bed (including Dani's shirt and bra which he carefully laid on the floor, blushing all the while ) and was gone without another word. Dani broke into a fit of giggles, pressing her forehead against Jon's chest.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"That could have been really, _really_ awkward." She laughed.

"You're telling me it wasn't?" Jon said, shaking his head.

"Of course it was," Dani said. "But imagine if he'd walked in with your head stuck between my legs. _That_ would have been really awkward."

"Hm, but it was a nice place to be," Jon said, smirking at her.

"I do believe we've got other things to take care of," Dani gave him a sultry little smile, trailing her hand down his chest, slipping it into the waistband of his boxers. "Come over here and let's finish what we started."


	16. Chapter 16

**Dani**

Dani sat on the little balcony of the hotel room, facing the door, watching Jon sleep. There was a warm breeze blowing outside and she'd slipped a couple of cigarettes from Jon's pack, settling herself outside to smoke. He'd done everything he possibly could to try and make her feel better from what had happened earlier that day, and for that she was thankful. That was just one more thing that made her want to fall for him. Despite the fact that he wasn't sure exactly what to do, he tried. Maybe their method of taking her mind off things was a little unorthodox, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Leaning to the side a little, she saw the main door to the room open slowly. Colby paused in the doorway, walking carefully into the room. Jon was sprawled out on the bed, blankets covering him up to the waist, fast asleep. Dani watched as a confused look crossed his face, seeing her clothes and bag still in the room. Laughing to herself, she glanced around, finding a small pebble by her feet and flicked it at the glass door. Colby jumped when he heard the sound but it drew his attention to her and he crossed the room, sliding the glass door open.

"Hey." He said as Dani lit another cigarette.

"Hey. Come sit down," She said. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

Colby smiled and dropped into the chair beside her. "What's up."

Dani waved the smoke away from his face but Colby shrugged it off. "I just... wanted to talk to you I guess. I don't know any of Jon's friends."

Colby laughed. "He's a mysterious kind of guy. Not in a bad way, I mean."

"Yeah, I think I'm really beginning to learn that about him," Dani said. "So how long have you known him?"

"A few years. We crossed paths a few times on the independent scene. Never wrestled together or anything but we rolled in the same circles of people," Colby said. "He's a pretty cool guy."

"You two seem to fight a lot." Dani said.

"Ah it's all in good fun," Colby smiled. "He's like... a weird big brother. We fuck around with each other but it's good natured, usually. I mean yeah, sometimes he's a little unpredictable but you get used to that after a few years. He's got a wicked temper though."

"So I've heard."

"Have you _seen_? When Jon gets really mad, it's kinda scary," Colby said. "I mean... look, I'm not telling you this to try and scare you away or anything. Quite the opposite. I like that he has you. He seems... happy, like, genuinely happy for the first time since I met the guy. He's a lot more mellow with you around. But, that's just one of those things that's a constant with Jon and it'll pop up when you least expect it."

"I know," Dani said softly. "I've seen... a little, I guess. But he's been really conscious of not blowing up around me. He got really upset at my sister earlier and actually left the house because he didn't want to say or do anything wrong."

Colby smiled again. "Hm. He really likes you. I've never, _ever_ heard of Jon walking away from something that pissed him off before."

"Is that a good thing?" Dani asked.

"I guess so. He must be trying really hard," Colby said, glancing back at him. "I think... Jon's a really good guy, when he tries at it. But it's hard for him. He's got this mentality that he's always gotta have a guard up, that he's always on the defensive. I'm positive it's because of how he grew up, some of the stories that dude can tell would make your skin crawl. But, really, I think he's just a hurt kid at heart, lookin' for something good to help heal him. Jon's been through a lot of shit in his life and he'd kill me for telling you this, but I mean hell, if he's gonna have you around, you deserve to know. Jon's emotionally kinda... stunted. He's all closed up in there and doesn't know how to lower some of those walls. But you seem to make him want to, and that's good."

"You really seem to know him well." Dani said.

Colby shrugged. "You'd be amazed how much truth is behind drunken ramblings and how many of his I've heard. And I've talked to his sister a few times."

"Which one?" Dani asked.

"Vix. She's so much like him it's scary," Colby said. "I got to meet Kelsey once or twice. What a sweetheart she was. He's so fucked up about that still."

"Do I really look like her?" Dani asked quietly. "He... never answers me when I ask."

Colby studied her face, a smile crossing his lips. "Yeah, you kinda do. But not as much as he thinks. You're your own woman, and I think he finally realized that."

"I really like him, Colby. I truly do," Dani said, glancing fondly at him through the glass. "I don't really understand it, but there's just something about Jon. Even if he's got bad temper, or had a rough life... I like him. I accept that about him. I care about him. He's shown me that he's not just the angriest guy on the planet. I understand that he's guarded and I won't push him if he doesn't want to be pushed. But I really care about him."

Colby grinned, patting her forearm. "I'm glad. I think that's what he needs. From what I understand he hasn't had a lot of positive experiences with women in his life. And then you come along and are like, this sweet angel, who accepts him flaws and all. He's scared of it, I don't doubt. But if you really mean it, and you really take him for everything he is, I think you guys could work some magic together."

Dani smiled, stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray. "Thanks, Colby."

"Yeah, of course, any time," Colby said. "And uh... sorry again, about earlier."

Dani laughed, standing up. She squeezed his shoulder. "It's alright. Awkward things happen all the time."

Dani slid the glass door open again and slipped back into the room. Jon was awake now, staring up at the ceiling, a frown on his face.

"Where'd you go?" He said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Outside," Dani said, standing beside the bed, brushing his hair off his forehead. "I swiped a couple of your smokes."

Jon made a face at her. "You're gonna have to start buying your own, you know that right?"

Dani giggled. "Yeah, I know."

"What time is it?"

"Half past time to get the fuck up, lazy," Colby joked from the outside door. "We've got a show tonight."

Jon looked past Dani, scowling at Colby as he walked into the room. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

Colby shrugged, diving on to the hurricane that was his bed. "Ninja."

Jon rolled his eyes but Dani saw his cheeks twitch, trying not to smile. "Terrible ninja."

"It's almost two-thirty," Dani said gently, kissing his forehead. "You should get up, if you have to get ready for a show tonight."

Jon's movements were quick as a flash. He sat up, grabbed Dani around the waist and pulled her up off her feet, flinging her down onto the bed beside him. She laughed as she thudded down and Jon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"No. Not yet."

Colby laughed from beside them. "You guys are freaking adorable."

Dani smiled, pressing her lips against the front of Jon's throat. He made a noise that rumbled against her lips and squeezed her. A warning. _You better stop_. She craned her neck back, looking at Colby.

"What type of show is it tonight? Is it on TV?" Dani asked.

"Yup. Monday Night RAW." Colby grinned. "You should come."

Dani looked back at Jon and he was staring down at her, his eyes still sleepy. She kissed him on the chin. "Can I?"

Jon shrugged. "If you want to."

"Okay, yeah. That'd be cool."

* * *

Staying with Jon and Colby that night had gone, surprisingly, much smoother than she expected. Apparently Colby had confessed at the arena that night that he'd spoken to her earlier and at first, Jon had been upset about it, but Colby hurried to explain that it was nothing but good things and that he liked Dani for him and thought they were a good match. That they evened each other out, and Jon had calmed down about it a little. Dani enjoyed watching the way he and Colby interacted. It really was like watching two brothers bicker. They picked on each other and Jon threw bottle caps at him and Colby would pout but hurl an empty water bottle back. Joe had even joined them for about an hour or so, sitting in Jon and Colby's room watching movies and eating the pizza they ordered (Colby's 'desperately need' cheat day), until his very grumpy fiancé called and he quietly took his leave. It was fun, hanging out with the boys. Watching the way they acted around each other. Jon laughed and smiled and joked around and it made Dani happy to see.

But eventually, their night wound down and Colby had passed out on his bed, still a mess and still in his clothes. Dani and Jon huddled together on his bed, her stroking his hair and him kissing at her neck and shoulder. She'd swatted at him a few times, telling him to be good because Colby was asleep right next to them. After a while, Jon fell asleep and Dani wasn't far behind him.

The next morning was as hard, if not harder, for Dani than it had been leaving him in New Orleans. Knowing she was going home to hostility from her sister made her cling to every second she could spend with Jon before they had to part. They left the hotel early, before Colby even woke up, so Jon could take her back home. He was quiet on the ride over, holding her hand. They sat in the driveway for what seemed like forever, Dani staring at the door but not wanting to move.

"I wish you could just come with me," Jon mumbled. "That I didn't have to leave you here in this shit."

"I know, me too," Dani said, sighing heavily. "But... I'll be okay. Who knows, maybe the next time you see me I'll be in a different house."

"I hope so, Dani," Jon said, glancing over at her. "You deserve better."

Dani smiled over at him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Gonna miss you too, sweetheart," Jon said. "I really am."

Dani unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned over, and kissed him. Kissing him with all the passion in her heart for him. Jon was quick to return it, pulling her as close to him as he could get her in the confines of the car. When they broke away, Dani pressed her forehead against his, letting out a slow breath.

"I'm gonna say this... and you may not like it, or even want to hear it. But... I have to tell you," Dani said softly. "I think I could love you, Jon Good. Maybe someday soon, if we give this a chance. I know how hard you're trying for me and I couldn't appreciate it more. But you have to understand too, that I accept you for everything you are. And if this isn't what you want to hear then I'm sorry, but, I think you deserve to be happy too. You make me happy."

"You don't know everything I am," Jon said. "How could you accept that?"

"Because I want to," Dani said. "Show me."

Jon shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Dani said, pulling away to look at him.

"Because you'd hate it. You'd walk away and it would destroy me," Jon said. "I don't want that to happen."

"Jon, I'm not that kind of girl," Dani said firmly. "You can't just get rid of me because there's some bad in you. There's bad in all of us. Things that make us hard inside. There's hurt and pain and sadness in all of us, but that's not all we're made up of. I'm not going to walk away from you just because there's bad in you."

"Goddammit where the fuck did you come from," Jon whispered, bewilderment clearly written on his face. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I care about you. Because you make me happy and I want to make you happy," Dani said, taking his face in her hands. "So stop trying to push me out. Stop telling me you're not good enough for me. Let me get close to you. You're not going to lose me because of your past or your temper, or the bad inside. There's just as much good in you and you should stop trying to hide it. I'm gonna fall for you, Jon, and there's nothing you can do about it. So either take this ride with me... or... well, I don't know. But..."

Dani's words were cut off by Jon's lips. He kissed her so deeply, so passionately that she'd forgot what she was saying. When he pulled away from her, his fingers gently brushing through her hair, he was smiling.

"I don't understand you, girl. But I think I like it," Jon said, brushing his lips against her cheek. "I'm here for this ride, okay? It's not going to be easy with me, but I'm gonna try, alright? Just...I hope you mean what you say, because getting inside here isn't going to be a cakewalk."

"I know. And that's okay, Jon," Dani said. "We'll move as slow as we need to, okay?"

Jon nodded. "I think you're a little crazy for this, just so you know. But I'm a little crazy too, so... shit this might just work out."

Dani leaned forward and kissed Jon again. She smiled when she pulled away and finally opened the door. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. As soon as I can." Jon said.

Dani smiled and squeezed his hand before she got out of the car, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She waved back at him before walking in the door, blowing him a kiss. Jasper was barking and jumping in the living room when she walked in the door, bounding up to her and sniffing her. She leaned down to pet him and this time, smelling Jon, he didn't growl. Kennedy, who sat on the couch, looked up at the commotion and a big smile split her little face. She jumped up, running up to Dani and launched herself at her.

"Auntie Dani!" She cried, squeezing her tight. "Don't go anymore. Please."

Dani hugged her niece close to her. "I'm sorry I had to go, bug. But sometimes... it's just better to walk away for a little bit."

"Mommy doesn't like that boy." Kennedy whispered. "But he was nice to me."

"That's because he's a nice boy," Dani said, carrying Kennedy back to the couch and sitting her down. "Is Mommy upstairs?"

"Uh-uh. She's outside in the garden." Kennedy said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go talk to her, alright, I'll be back in a minute." Dani said.

"Please don't fight," Kennedy frowned. "I don't like it when you're mad at Mommy."

"Don't worry baby," Dani said softly. "It'll be okay."

Kennedy nodded and Dani walked through the dining room and to the backyard. Melany was kneeling in the small garden, picking weeds. She looked up when she heard the sliding door open and close, and got to her feet, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Dani." Melany said softly.

"Melany," Dani said, crossing her arms. "I think we need to talk."

Melany nodded, pulling off her gardening gloves. Dani walked back to the porch, sitting down at the table there.

"Dani... listen. I'm sorry about yesterday," Melany said as she sat down. "I'm sorry for what I said."

Dani sighed. "I know. But the problem is that this isn't the first time it's happened, Mel. This isn't the first time you've done something like this. And it hurts. It really hurts." Dani ran her fingers through her hair, leaving it messy. Inwardly, she chuckled. Jon was really rubbing off on her. "You know what it tells me? That it's time for me to go. It's time for me to get a place of my own."

"I don't want you to go, Dani." Melany said.

"It doesn't seem that way," Dani frowned. "Especially yesterday. Melany I don't want this to happen again. I think the best way to avoid that is for me to move."

"Dani..."

"And about Jon. He's going to be a part of my life. I'm not one-hundred percent sure where we're going, but I really care about him and that's not going to change," Dani said. "He's a really great guy. We're working on whatever this relationship is going to be with us."

Melany frowned. "I don't _like_ him, Dani. He's not right for you."

"I'm falling for him, Melany, and that's the simple fact of it," Dani said, leaning back in her chair. "And I know him better than you do. He's really wonderful and I'm sorry that you won't let go of whatever grudge it is you're holding against him to see that. But I care about him and he cares about me. And if this isn't the right thing for me in the long run then so be it. It's my decision to make. I have to try, Melany. If it goes wrong, it goes wrong. If it goes right, then wonderful. I have to make this choice for myself. You can't keep telling me who I should and shouldn't date. I never did that to you."

Melany shook her head. "I just don't want you to make the wrong choice."

"You made the wrong choice once, didn't you? So what if Jon's not right for me? Let me find out for myself, I'm an adult and perfectly capable of dealing with a relationship. I'll never know if I don't try," Dani said, standing up. "I'm going to start looking for places. I'm sad that it had to happen this way... but it's just time."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey there, everyone! Sorry for the delay in these next two chapters. My normal process was writing a chapter or two, before I post two more. I got hit with a little bout of writer's block but I'm over that hurdle now and here's the next update! I actually have the whole thing completed, totally written and just ready for posting. I know, I know, it probably wouldn't bother anyone if I bombarded you all with the rest of the fic now, but I'm not gonna beat you over the head with it, haha. But count on _very_ timely updates from me over the next little while.

Again, thank you all for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following and everything. I love you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Jon**

Somehow, Jon managed to get himself, Colby, and Joe enlisted in helping Dani move in the sweltering summer in Arizona. It had taken a month or two after the fiasco with her sister to find a new place but when she called to tell him she found a place and sweetly asked if he had the time to help out he determined then and there he wasn't going alone. A lucky break in their schedule gave them two days to fly out to Phoenix to help before they had to book it back to the east coast.

It was 106 degrees outside and Jon was positively miserable. He'd worn the lightest clothes he owned but even in khaki cargo shorts and a white T-shirt he was already drenched in sweat and they'd only moved a dozen boxes out of the house. Dani passed by him, struggling with a big box labeled clothes in her neat handwriting. Colby ran up behind her, plucking the box from her arms and took it to the moving truck. Jon was leaning against Dani's car when she walked up to him, poking him in the stomach.

"What's the matter?" She said.

"It's fucking hot." Jon grimaced.

Dani brushed his wet hair off his forehead. "Want some water?"

"Nah, I'm alright. How much more do we have?" Jon asked.

"A couple stacks of boxes, a bed, and a big ass dresser," Joe said as he passed by, shooting Jon a jokingly annoyed look. "Quit bitching and grab a box."

Dani giggled, standing on her toes to kiss Jon on the cheek. "C'mon you. We're nearly there."

Jon pushed away from her car, following her into the house. He sighed, the air conditioning feeling glorious after being outside in the heat. He climbed the stairs behind her and walked into her room. He glanced around her room, wondering what it would have looked like full of all her things. When Jon turned back to her again, she was bent over, looking in a box that hadn't been taped shut. He bit his cheek, she had on the most impossibly short shorts and he was a little distracted staring at her backside. He walked up behind her, grabbing her hips and pulled her back to him. Dani laughed as she stood up straight and Jon started kissing at her neck.

"Come on kids, far enough apart so Jesus can get through," Colby laughed, hoisting another box into his arms. "Your sister is outside, by the way."

Dani groaned, reluctantly pulling out of Jon's arms. Without a word, she headed out of her room and down the stairs. Jon sighed, picking up one of the boxes from the stack.

"You really like her, huh?" Colby said.

"Yeah. She's great." Jon said.

Colby grinned. "I'm glad, bro. She's a sweet girl. You guys look good together."

Jon followed Colby out the door, heading down the stairs. "We're not."

"Eh? Not what?"

"We're not together." Jon said.

"What the fuck do you mean you're not together?!" Colby said, pausing at the bottom of the stairs, fixing Jon with a baffled stare. "What are you waiting for? Snatch her up, man! She's an angel right here in front of you dude."

"Look. We're working on this, okay? I know how I feel about her but I can't bulldoze into this, alright? I can't hurt her."

Colby nodded, seeming to understand. He turned, starting to head out the door again and was nearly ran over by a small girl who went pelting by them up the stairs. Colby raised an eyebrow at Jon, he shrugged back.

"That's her niece, I think." Jon said.

Colby nodded as Joe walked into the room. "Man her sister is a real piece of work."

Jon rolled his eyes, handing Joe his box. "Take that, if I go out there right now I'm gonna punch her sister in the teeth. I'll go get another one."

Jon turned away, heading back up the stairs. Walking back into Dani's room, he stopped short, seeing the little girl sitting on the floor beside a stack of boxes, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head down on her knees.

"Um...hey kiddo." Jon said.

The girl looked up, tears on her small face. She jumped to her feet, clenching her tiny fists. "I don't like you!" She yelled. "You're taking Auntie Dani away!"

Jon felt his stomach drop to his feet. He wasn't prepared for that angry little outburst. He'd only spoken to the girl once and it was a quick hello before her Mother shooed her away to get Dani. She was staring at him, her cute little face scrunched up angrily.

"Kennedy, right?" Jon said cautiously. She nodded. "Hey, look. I'm not trying to take Dani away. It's just..."

Jon paused. How exactly do you explain to a five-year-old that it was because of her mother that her aunt was leaving? Jon scrubbed a hand over his face.

"But she's leaving. And Mommy doesn't like you. And you're here taking her away," Kennedy sniffled. "Mommy made Auntie Dani mad and now she's moving away with you."

"She's not moving with me. She's moving by herself," Jon said. "I'm just helping her."

Kennedy wiped her eyes. "But she's still leaving!"

Jon bit his lip. He wasn't used to children, especially ones that were angry. Even less so ones that were important to someone important to him. "Kennedy...your aunt...she isn't gonna forget you, ya know? She's not moving far away. I'm sure you'll still be able to see her a lot. She loves you."

Kennedy sniffled, wiping her eye again. "I know she does. But I'm still sad she's leaving. Will you take care of her?"

Jon swallowed hard, Kennedy's unblinking stare more unnerving than any adult's he'd been fixed with. "Yeah, princess. I'll take care of her."

Kennedy smiled. "Auntie Dani loves you, Mister Jon. I know she does."

"How do you know that?" Jon said, heart racing.

Kennedy smiled at him for the first time. "She smiles all the time when she says your name. Even if Mommy is being mean. She always looks happy. That's what love is like, isn't it Mister Jon?" Kennedy said, tilting her head. "Do you love Auntie Dani?"

Jon stammered. "I-I, umm..."

"You do, don't you!" Kennedy giggled. "You're just shy!"

"Hey! That's..."

"You get away from my daughter!"

Jon's fists clenched involuntarily. He turned slowly, seeing Dani's sister standing in the doorway looking beyond pissed. Kennedy stomped by Jon, her hands on her hips.

"Mommy, Mister Jon is a nice man! He's gonna take care of Auntie Dani, he told me." She said, walking out of the room.

Once Kennedy was out of earshot, Melany fired right up at Jon. "You're just trying to turn my whole family against me, aren't you. First my sister and even my daughter. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Whoa lady, I don't need to do any turning. You're doing it all your fucking self," Jon said. "Maybe if you weren't such a fucking psycho, your sister wouldn't be pissed at you and your kid wouldn't talk to you like that."

"Everything was fine until you came around," Melany spat. "Our lives were normal and sane!"

"Oh piss on your fucking normal!" Jon shouted. "Normal is bullshit. And if normal for you was treating your sister like a fucking doormat then I'm glad I came along and got her out of this shit show. Dani's a fucking amazing girl and she deserves better than your shit!"

"So you really are the reason she's moving." Melany said slowly.

"No, I'm not. I'm the reason she realized she needed to stand up for herself," Jon said sharply. "She can do better than you shoving in her face that she didn't have a place of her own to live."

Jon turned his back to her, grabbing a box of Dani's things to take outside. He pushed past Melany, who was still glaring daggers at him.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She snapped.

"I think I do," Jon said, turning to face her. "And, just a word of advice coming from a fucked up kid who was raised by a shitty cunt of Mother. Get your shit straight for the sake of that adorable kid of yours. Cos if you damn her to your fucking crazy now, you're no better in the long run than her deadbeat Dad who tried to rape your fucking sister. And she'll hate you for it forever."

Making Melany cry hadn't been his goal, but it happened. He knew what he said was harsh and maybe he should have restrained himself a little but watching her treat Dani like garbage wasn't going to fly with him. Without another word he walked away, carrying the box outside to the truck where the other three were standing in a loose semi circle, talking and drinking water. Dani smiled at him and handed her bottle after he'd loaded the box into the truck.

"Where've you been?" She asked.

"I had an interesting talk with your niece," Jon said, taking a gulp from the water bottle. "And I ran into your sister. Let's just say...if she didn't like me before... she hates me now."

* * *

Dani's new place was a neat little two-bedroom house almost thirty minutes away in Scottsdale. Jon drove with Dani in the moving truck while Joe, in the car they'd all come to her sister's house in, and Colby, in Dani's car, followed behind. It'd taken them a while to unload the truck and once they brought the big things in, they all dropped onto the floor in Dani's new living room that was blessedly cold after being outside in the sun all day.

"Hey guys," Dani said, sitting up. "I just wanna thank you all. I know you guys have such a crazy busy schedule and you have lives and families of your own that you could have spent time with instead of doing this with me. I really appreciate you coming out here in all this crappy heat and helping me move. Once I get my kitchen together and you guys come back to the area I'm gonna bake you all a bunch of treats you probably shouldn't eat anyway."

Colby laughed. "Hey no problem. And I'm sure none of us will ever say no to homemade anything."

"Yeah, we're glad to help." Joe said.

Jon tugged at the back of her shirt. She looked back at him and smiled, laying back again, her head and shoulders resting on his chest. Jon threw one arm around her waist, and she smiled over at him.

"Hey, did I ever thank you for those flowers?" Dani said.

Jon snorted. "I'm sure you did. That was like, three months ago, girl."

"I know, but I couldn't remember so thank you anyway. That was really sweet of you." Dani said.

"Shit! You actually sent them?" Joe said.

"Uh, yeah." Jon said.

"Ha!" Colby cried triumphantly. "I told you he'd do it! Pay up, big man!"

"What are you two talking about?" Dani asked.

"Colby was the one who gave Jon the idea to send you the flowers," Joe explained. "I told him he probably wouldn't do it. Not because he doesn't care, but because Jon's not really one for romantic gestures like that. But he actually did it."

"I told you he would," Colby said. "He wants to romance her like a real boy!"

Jon groped beside him, finding his water bottle and sat up a little, lobbing it over Dani's head at Colby. It hit him in his lower stomach and he made a loud 'oof' sound. Joe laughed while Colby clutched at his belly, rolling onto his knees.

"Jerk!" Colby said.

"You should be nicer to him." Dani said, blushing deeply.

"Yeah, you should be nicer to me." Colby groaned.

"Good luck seeing that happen, Dani." Joe said, chuckling.

Jon gave Dani's waist a little squeeze. "He brings it upon himself."

She swatted his arm, giggling. "You guys are too much."

"And they're like this _all the time_." Joe said.

"However do you deal with them?" Dani laughed. "But in all seriousness, can I get at least one of you to help with one more thing?"

"Of course, what do you need?" Colby said.

"Whichever of you is the best with tools. I need help reassembling my bed." Dani said.

"I'll do it." Jon said.

"Oh I'm not even gonna touch that one," Colby snickered. "Too easy."

"You better be glad I don't have anything else to throw at you." Jon said.

* * *

It turned out Jon wasn't much of a handyman. Heavy lifting was one thing but assembling a bed without directions was hilariously difficult. It took all four of them, the guys building while Dani gave directions on what it looked like before they took it apart, to attempt to but it back together. After they put Dani's bed back together and she found some clean sheets in one of the boxes to put on it, they took turns getting cleaned up and went out for food. When they got back, Colby and Joe said their goodbyes for the night, heading to the nearby hotel they were staying at while Jon stayed with Dani at her new house.

Jon stretched out on her bed, watching as she stripped out of her jeans and bra, leaving her t-shirt on. She crawled into bed with him, shimmying under the covers as Jon wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her forehead, yawning. "So how's it feel to have a place of your own?"

"It's nice," Dani said, letting out a yawn of her own. "Different, but nice. But at least you can be here whenever you want to just drop by."

"That's definitely a plus," Jon said, leaning back to switch off the light on the nightstand beside him. "I'm proud of you, Dani. For finally standing up for yourself and getting out of there."

"Thanks," Dani whispered. "It's weird... I've been living with Melany for so long. Having my own place for the first time is definitely going to be different. No more Kennedy waking me up in the morning to make breakfast. I'll miss that."

"She's a good kid," Jon said, running his fingers through her hair. "She's real attached to you."

"I love that little girl," Dani said. "Sometimes I felt like she was the closest thing I'd ever get to having children. Watching her grow and learn was so cool. I'd love to be a Mom one day, if it's in the cards for me."

Jon made a noise. "I'm not into kids."

"Why not?" Dani asked.

He shrugged. "Never really been around a lot of kids. I sure as hell don't need any of my own. I'd be a shitty parent."

"You never know," Dani said. "They say it's always different when it's your own kid."

Jon yawned again. "I never had a reason to wanna find out."

"Do you think that would ever change?" Dani asked.

"Doubt it," Jon said. "If I'm being totally honest. I don't necessarily want kids. I guess if it happened, it happens and hopefully the Mom isn't crazy. I've managed not to knock anyone up yet, so I guess that's a good thing."

Dani reached up, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Being a parent is a scary thing. It's not for everyone and that's understandable."

Jon chuckled softly. "How are you so understanding about everything?"

"We're all human, Jon. That's what makes us different. That's what makes the world spin," Dani said, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. "What works for some doesn't work for everyone and that's fine. It'd be a real boring place if we were all the same."

"Boring, or absolute anarchy," Jon said. "Either way, it's good we're all different."

Dani yawned. "Exactly."

"I couldn't be a deadbeat Dad," Jon said after a long pause. "I don't think I wanna be a Dad at all... but if I ever was... I couldn't be one of those shitty ones. My Dad was a piece of shit. I hardly know him. I wouldn't _ever_ want to put my hypothetical kid through that."

"That's a good thing," Dani said. "At least you would try."

"Yeah, and like I said, as long as the Mom wasn't a psycho. Or an emotional freak like me. I guess it would work out," Jon said. "Like, if it were you... I think it would be alright."

"Jon... did you..."

"I mean, rhetorically speaking," Jon said hurriedly. "Why are we talking about this again?"

Dani giggled. "I think I can see you blushing in the dark. It's fine, Jon. It's just a what if conversation."

"Yeah, what if."

Dani laughed again, resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, squeezing her close as she yawned again.

"Goodnight, Jon." She said softly.

"Night, Dani."


	18. Chapter 18

**Dani**

Dani hadn't seen her Mother in months. Between working and moving and visits with Jon and the fact that she lived in Tucson had kept them apart for a while. Despite that, they talked often and it always seemed that when they finally saw each other, her Mother could tell things were different about her.

Dani pushed the salad around her plate with her fork, disturbed that she found what was normally her favorite, was positively repulsive to her. Sighing, she dropped the utensil and sipped her water, resting her chin on the heel of her hand. Across the table, her Mother watched her curiously, taking in her daughter's reactions and movements. She'd eaten three bites of her salad and given up, something that was very unlike Dani.

"Do you feel okay, sweetie?" Her Mother - Margaret - asked.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," Dani murmured. "The chicken is making me feel really nauseous. I can't stand the way the tomatoes taste. I don't get it."

Margaret studied her daughter closely for a moment. "Have you been feeling well?"

Dani shrugged. "As well as normal, I guess. I've been a little extra tired, sort of dizzy once in a while but I just thought maybe I was getting sick."

"How long has it been going on?" Margaret asked.

"A couple of weeks...maybe a month, I think," Dani said. "I've been meaning to go to the doctor but I've just been so busy."

"I think you should do that soon, honey," Margaret said. "How's Jon?"

Dani smiled. "He's great! I talked to him earlier. He's overseas right now. But he said he'd be back home in the next few days and was thinking about coming out to visit."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"A month and a half ago I'd say," Dani replied. "I miss him something terrible."

Margaret smiled. "You two seem really good together. I can't wait to finally meet him."

Dani laughed. "He's nervous."

"I understand being nervous but Danica! You've been dating this boy for how long?" Margaret teased.

"We've only really been dating for a month," Dani said softly. "The last time I saw him... he finally asked."

It was a day she wouldn't forget. Jon was due home for a few days and she'd flown out to Cincinnati to spend time with him. He'd been nervous and even more awkward than usual the first few hours they were together. Until finally, after dinner, he admitted that even though he was still afraid and had his reservations, he couldn't bear the thought of being without her and wanted her to be his girlfriend. He'd asked her for understanding and patience while they navigated this new relationship, uncharted waters for him. Dani said yes without a second thought and following that, Jon had been positively insatiable and they spent the rest of the night in naked in bed.

"Dani, can I ask you a question?" Margaret said.

"Of course, Mom." Dani said.

"You and Jon... you're careful, right?"

Dani bit her lip. "Sort of. I've been on the pill since I was sixteen," Dani lowered her voice, leaning a little closer to her Mother. "Truthfully, we haven't ever used condoms when we've been together but..."

Dani trailed off, taking another sip from her water. Margaret gently placed her fork down, staring across the table at her daughter. "Danica. I think... I think you might be pregnant."

"Mom! No! No! I'm not pregnant." Dani said quickly.

"Are you positive? Because judging from the things you told me today, it certainly sounds like pregnancy symptoms to me. And after two children and watching your sister have a baby, it's something we Moms just know," Margaret said. "And considering you and your boyfriend don't use protection but your birth control. You're old enough and smart enough to know that it's possible to get pregnant on the pill. It could be, sweetheart."

Dani leaned back in her chair. Was it true? Did her birth control really fail and was she carrying Jon's child? She felt dizzy, and wasn't sure if it was the possible pregnancy symptoms or the thought alone that made her feel that way. Jon didn't want children, was petrified to be a parent. What would he do if it was true? Would he leave? Would she end up a single Mother like her sister? Would Jon be angry or upset? Would he be elated? A million different thoughts and possibilities ran through her mind all at once, stacking on top of each other.

"Dani, honey. You should take a test, just to be sure." Margaret said.

Dani nodded numbly, shaking inside. The prospect of children was something they'd grazed months ago after she'd moved into her new home and Jon had immediately told her why he wanted to run away from the idea. Dani was scared, absolutely scared to face what could be.

* * *

"This is the longest fifteen minutes of my life," Dani said, pacing her Mother's bedroom. "Is it ready yet?"

Margaret chuckled. "You've got another three to go, baby. Relax."

Dani couldn't relax, she was anxious and still shaking on the inside. Jon had sent her a few text messages that went unread as her phone laid, neglected, on her Mother's dresser, ticking away the final three minutes on it's timer. Margaret got up from the end of the bed and wrapped her arms around Dani, pulling her to a stop.

"I can't relax, Mom," Dani sighed. "I'm so scared."

"Why are you so afraid?" Margaret asked.

"Because Jon doesn't want kids! He doesn't want to be a Father! I don't know what will happen to us if this test comes back positive," Dani said, unwarranted tears leaking out of her eyes. "I'm afraid he won't want to be with me anymore. It was hard enough getting here. He's putting himself so far out there just by being with me..."

"And you aren't?" Margaret said firmly. "Danica, that's what a relationship is. It pushes you to go outside of yourself and give it to someone else. You're both taking big leaps to be together. Especially in a long-distance relationship. But if you truly care for each other, this is something you'll have to discuss together. And truth be told, if he didn't want children, you two should have been more careful."

Dani frowned but blushed. There was no point in arguing that with her Mother. She was totally right. They could have been more careful instead of just depending on Dani's birth control. Dani rested her head on her Mother's shoulder, glad for her presence. As scared as she might be, having her Mom by her side brought her at least a little peace through the turmoil inside her.

The timer alarm buzzed from atop the dresser and Dani jumped. Margaret kissed her on the forehead and nudged her towards the bathroom in the hall. Dani blew out a breath, tapping the screen so the alarm shut off and followed her Mother out the door. She felt dizzy, her hands shaking, her heart hammering as she walked into the bathroom. A little white stick sat on the counter, ready to change her life forever.

"Mom I can't..." Dani whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's okay, just look sweetie. It's better to know." Margaret said, gently touching her forearm.

Dani nodded, holding her breath. Margaret positioned her in front of the counter and gave her a little squeeze. Dani opened her eyes, glancing down at the pregnancy test in front of her.

_Pregnant._  
Eight little electronic letters. Bold and clear as day.

Dani clutched her stomach, feeling weak in the knees. "Oh God..."

"What is it, honey? What does it say?" Margaret asked.

"I'm... pregnant." Dani mumbled.

Her Mother didn't say a word, just hugged her daughter tightly. Dani felt tears rolling down her cheeks. On one hand, she'd always wanted to be a Mother, but on the other hand, her baby's Father was absolutely scared by the possibility of being a Dad. Dani didn't know how Jon would react, or how to tell him. Over the phone? Or should she wait to speak to him in person? They'd only really been together for a little more than a month! Did she conceive that day he'd asked her to be his girlfriend? One of the many times they'd had sex that day? Would this ruin their fledgling relationship before it even got started?

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dani said softly.

Dani pulled out of her Mother's embrace and felt lucky to be so close to the toilet as she threw up what little of her lunch that she'd eaten. When she finally finished, her Mother handed her a cup of mouthwash. Dani stood up and rinsed her mouth, sighing heavily.

"I think you should talk to Jon, baby." Margaret said.

"Yeah. I guess I should." Dani said softly.

Margaret led her out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom. She handed Dani her phone and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Stay in here as long as you need, sweetheart. I'm going downstairs. Just call me if you need anything," Margaret smiled, brushing her thumb across Dani's cheek. "I know you're scared baby, but I'm so happy for you. Just talk to him, you never know what will happen. But regardless, I'm here, okay?"

Dani nodded, giving her Mom a squeeze. "Thank you, Mom. I really appreciate it."

Margaret smiled, rubbing her hand over Dani's now-flat belly and walked out of the room. Dani settled herself on her Mother's bed, finally checking the messages Jon left her. The first two were ones saying he missed her and couldn't wait to see her, and the third was a picture, a busy downtown street full of lights and colors and the caption he wrote said: '_Colby dragged me sightseeing in Japan. Pretty cool though, isn't it?_'.

Dani smiled to herself. Jon was getting better at being as expressive as he dared about his feelings toward her. In a few months he'd gone from hardly wanting to admit he cared to openly saying he missed her and wanted or needed to see her. She was proud of him, and that alone made this much harder.

'_Looks like you're having a blast!_' She wrote, biting her lip. '_Call me when you get a chance?_'

She hadn't expected the phone to ring almost five minutes later. Her heart leapt into her throat as she slid her finger across the screen to answer.

"Hey girl," Jon said immediately. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Dani murmured, finding herself holding back tears.

"What's wrong? You sound weird." Jon said.

"Um...have you done your show for the night already?" Dani asked.

"No show tonight. Are you okay?" Jon said. "No bullshit, Dani."

He could still read her like a book, even over the phone. "I need to tell you something. And I don't really think it can wait until you get home."

"Okay shoot, sunshine. What's on your mind? What's got you so shook today?" Jon said.

Dani took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Jon... I'm pregnant."

Jon was silent for a long stretch of time and the fear in Dani's gut made her shake. His silence was deafening.

"Jon say something!" Dani cried.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice sounding flat.

"Yes. I just took a test." Dani said.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Jon said suddenly. "I thought you were..."

"I am! I was! It can happen sometimes, even on birth control," Dani said, sniffling. "Jon... I'm sorry."

Jon groaned. "What are you sorry for?! Fuck, Dani... what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Dani whispered. "Are you mad?"

"Why the hell would I be mad?" Jon said.

"Because you don't want children." Dani said.

"Just because I don't want kids doesn't mean I'm mad at you for being pregnant," Jon said. "It's not like you did it yourself. Holy fuck I'm just scared. Scared shitless, Dani."

"I am too." Dani said.

"Holy shit you're pregnant." Jon muttered as if it really just hit him. "You're really pregnant."

Dani sniffled. "I am."

"Stop crying, Dani. Please," Jon said, his raspy voice uncharacteristically soft. "I know you must be as freaked the fuck out as I am... but... shit, I don't even know what to do to make you feel better. I'm so far away from you..."

"It's okay." Dani said softly.

"It's not! My fucking girlfriend is pregnant and scared and I'm thousands of miles away," Jon said, frustration clear in his tone. "And I'm scared. And I need you. I don't know how to be a Father. I don't know if I'll be any good at it. I just don't want this kid to be as fucked up as I am."

"You're not... it won't be..." Dani whispered.

"Tell me you're not alone right now." Jon said.

"No, I'm at my Mom's place." Dani said.

Jon sighed. "Okay, that makes me feel a little better. Listen, I'll be back in the states in two days. I'm not even going to Ohio, I'm coming straight to you, okay?"

"Okay." Dani said softly.

"Please stop sounding so fucking sad, girl," Jon said. "I know you're scared... so am I... but we'll talk about this when we see each other."

"I can't wait to see you," Dani said. "I'm sorry I just dropped this on you. I don't want you to be distracted for the rest of the tour."

"I'd rather you told me now than later, Dani. I'll be fine," Jon said. "Just... take care of yourself until I get there, okay?"

"I will," Dani said.

* * *

Two days later, Jon showed up at her door around two in the afternoon. He looked a little disheveled and positively exhausted but he grabbed her in his arms and pulled her close only to have her immediately push him away and run straight to the bathroom.

"Fuck! Are you alright?!" Jon said after she'd finished throwing up.

"I'm sorry," Dani groaned. "It's not you, I swear! I've been so sick today it's dumb. And the smell of cigarettes just set it off again."

Jon frowned, stepping back a few paces. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Dani said, picking herself up off the bathroom floor. "I haven't smelled it that close since I found out so I didn't even know. My sense of smell is goddamn supernatural or something now."

Jon chuckled. "Alright, then I'll grab a shower and then I can hug you."

Dani smiled and nodded, following him out of the bathroom. Jon grabbed his suitcase and drug it upstairs, heading for the shower. Dani sat down on the couch, listlessly flipping through the channels while she waited for Jon. Twenty minutes later, he came back looking a little less disheveled but still completely exhausted and dropped down onto the couch with her. Dani smiled, feeling the leftover heat from his shower radiate off him. She scooted closer and Jon automatically wrapped his arms around her. Dani reached up, brushing his wet hair off his forehead, pushing it back like he wore it on television. He smiled at her and leaned down, kissing her deeply. She sighed when they broke apart, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So we're pregnant, huh?" Jon said nervously, tugging Dani down so she laid on her back, her head in his lap.

"Yeah. I made an appointment to see a obstetrician right after I found out but they usually won't see you until I'm almost eight weeks in," Dani sighed. "So I've got another four to go before the first prenatal checkup."

"Wow..." Jon said.

"Look Jon, I know you don't want to be a parent and we're both scared like crazy about this," Dani paused, chewing her lip. "But..."

"Stop. If you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say, stop," Jon said firmly. "I'm a fucking jerk, but I'd never, ever let you do that. I don't even wanna hear you think about that."

"No! I couldn't! I'm glad we're on the same page about it," Dani said hurriedly. "I was going to say that... I want to keep the baby. Whether we take care of it or we go the route of adoption, I want this baby to have a chance."

"Of course," Jon said. "I know you want to be a Mom, Dani. And I would never try and take that from you."

"I know. And I know you don't want to be a Dad, and I'd never try and force you to be one if you didn't want to."

"I'm not just bailing on you to raise a kid by yourself," Jon said firmly. "I told you I can't be that kind of Dad. That baby... that could be one of the best things to ever happen to me. I can't live being scared of being a fucking adult forever. And I take responsibility for what I know I have to. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I want to so this because I feel obligated, I'm saying I want to do this because... it's you... and it's _our_ kid, and I care about you like I've never cared about anyone in my life. Shit Dani, you have given me back the good things I thought I lost forever. You're that positive light that I desperately need to keep my head above water. If it wasn't for you, I would have sunk, drowned, just fucking given up. But... you brought it back. You fixed it. When Kelsey died, that light I had went right along with her. But now I've got you... and things feel good again."

Dani wiped at her eyes, tears streaming and leaking down into her hair. Jon brushed a few away, a surprisingly gentle motion for him. But he needed the practice, gentle hands for the baby.

"Sometimes I really just know I love you, Jon," Dani sniffled. "I really fucking love you."

"...I... I love you, Dani." Jon murmured awkwardly.

That made Dani cry all the harder. Surprise and elation to hear him say the words, coupled with pregnancy hormones that were all bent out if shape, Dani turned her face into his shirt and all but sobbed.

"Hey, Dani, c'mon with the crying," Jon said, pulling her up so he could wrap his arms around her. "We're gonna be okay, sunshine. If you believe it, I can too."


	19. Chapter 19

An anon reviewer asked me, if Dani were to look like a celebrity, who would it be. I've actually thought about that, and she'd look like January Jones :)  
they also asked if I'd considered making a banner for this fic. I have, I'm just far too lazy with photoshop to do it LOL! Maybe one day before it's finished!

* * *

**Jon**

Jon laid on his back in Dani's bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd made a frantic dash to the bathroom a few minutes ago and still wasn't back. Morning sickness (even though it was seven at night) must be a real son of a bitch.

"I'm gonna be a fucking Father." Jon muttered to himself.

Little by little, the truth that he'd managed to help spawn a little life sank in over the last few hours. He was going to be someone's Daddy. In nine months there was going to be a little human that was going to depend on him for things. That he was going to have to love and care for, to put before himself. Somehow in a little over a month, he'd gained two things he never thought he'd have in this lifetime. A girlfriend whom he truly loved - and admitting that was hard enough - and a baby, a tiny little thing growing in Dani's belly.

He wondered if it would be a boy or girl. Who the child would look more like, him or Dani. The kid was sure to have blonde hair and probably blue eyes like they both did. Jon favored having a daughter. A boy was frightening, a tiny carbon copy of himself. Would he have all the same faults? No, his Mother was good, a sweet person. Maybe it would balance out. A girl though? He could see it, she'd look just like Dani, gold blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, her Mother's sweet disposition. And he'd spoil her rotten. Not that he wouldn't do the same if they had a son, but he could see having a little girl. His little princess, his two girls to keep safe.

"What are you smiling at?" Dani asked, crawling back into the bed with him.

"You okay?" Jon asked.

"Mhm, just queasy. It'll pass." Dani said. "Now what's on your mind that's got you looking so happy?"

"I was just thinking... I'd like to have a girl," Jon said. "I think it'd be nice."

"Really? Don't most guys want their firstborn to be a boy?" Dani said.

"I'm not most guys," Jon said. "I'd be afraid to have a boy, to be honest. I wouldn't know what to teach him. All I know is wrestling. I never got taught those important life lessons that you're supposed to pass onto your son. But girls, I know how to deal with. I had Kelsey, took care of her when she was a baby cos my Mom was a piece of trash. I kinda understand how it works. I wanna spoil her, give her everything and make sure she feels like a princess all the time."

Dani smiled, sniffling. "Jon. That's fucking sweet."

"Man are you gonna cry all the time now?" Jon asked jokingly.

Dani shrugged. "Probably. My hormones are all out of sync right now. I'm tired and kind of dizzy right now."

"Relax, Dani," Jon said, resting his hand on her belly. "Just chill."

Dani yawned. "Hey so I was reading up about pregnancy and stuff earlier, apparently I'm gonna have some wicked mood swings. I'm sorry already."

Jon rubbed her belly gently, lost for a moment in the thought that a tiny life was in there. "It's alright. I'm just sorry I'm going to be all over the place while you're pregnant."

Dani turned to her side, nestling her head against Jon's shoulder. "It's alright. You're working. And when we get to see you again, you're coming home to a very proud little family."

Jon blew out a breath, resting his chin against the top of her head. "A family. That's kinda strange... amazing, but strange."

"We're gonna be fine, Jon. You know? We're gonna be okay," Dani said softly, yawning again. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you."

"Yeah, me either, girl," Jon said, kissing the top of her head. "You tired?"

Dani nodded. "Mhm, a little."

"Get some sleep, okay?" Jon said. "I'm gonna go make a call real quick, and I'll be back, alright?"

Dani yawned, nodding again, her eyes already closed. Jon smiled down at her, kissing her on the head again before gently pulling her out of his arms. He grabbed his phone off of her dresser and walked down the stairs to the living room, flopping down on the couch. He tapped a few buttons on the screen of his phone, turning on the speaker while it rang.

"Hey dude," Colby said. "What's up?"

"Hold on a second, okay? I gotta tell you something but I need to tell you and Joe at the same time." Jon said.

"Um, alright," Colby said and Jon heard barking in the background. "You alright man?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just shut up a second," Jon said, putting Colby on hold while he dialed Joe's number.

"Jon, what's up, man?" He said.

"Hang on," Jon said. "Lemme make sure I can get Colby back."

"Yeah, alright." Joe said.

Jon tapped another button and immediately heard the yappy barks of Colby's little dogs in the background. "Colby! You there?"

"Yeah dude, I'm here," He said. "Joe, you there?"

"I'm here," Joe said. "What's going on, Jon? This is really unlike you."

"Yeah, I know," Jon said. "But I need to tell you guys something. I can't sit on this shit until I see you guys again. You're the only ones I can tell that would actually give a fuck."

"Are you dying or something, man?" Colby said. "You're freaking me out."

"I'm not dying, asshole," Jon said, shaking his head. "The exact opposite, actually. Guys... I'm gonna be a fucking Dad."

"Shut the fuck up!" Colby yelled. "You're kidding?!"

"Seriously?!" Joe said.

"Yeah," Jon said. "Dani's pregnant. She told me the other day while we were still on the tour."

"So that's why you were acting so weird," Joe said. "Well, weirder than normal."

"Asshole," Jon snorted. "But yeah. I guess if I was, that's why. I was flipping shit on the inside. I mean... fuck, she's really pregnant. I'm gonna be someone's Dad. It's unreal."

"Wow, man," Colby said. "Congratulations, though. That's pretty awesome."

"Thanks," Jon said. "I have no idea what I'm doing though."

"You never do, when it's your first kid," Joe said, and Jon was inclined to listen. Joe had a little girl of his own. He definitely knew what it was like being a long-distance parent. "Especially doing what we do. But you learn and adapt. It's stressful, yeah, but there's nothing cooler than watching your kid grow up."

Jon sighed, pushing his hair back. "I'm kinda freaking out."

"Don't freak out man," Colby said. "I mean sure, I don't know anything about having kids but you've got a great girl that'll keep your feet on the ground. You guys are gonna be fine."

"Colby's right, Jon. Don't stress yourself out because then that'll stress her out," Joe said. "And that's not good for her right now. Just stay as together as you can. And you know if you get too overwhelmed you got us to talk to. What are friends for, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks guys," Jon said.

"No problem, bro," Colby said. "Tell Dani we say hey."

"I will when she wakes up," Jon said. "Thanks again guys."

Colby was the first to say goodbye and hang up. After he was gone, Joe spoke up again. "Hey, Jon. I'm happy for you, man. Don't worry so much. You're gonna be fine. Being a Dad for the first time is definitely scary but you'll get the hang of it. Just be there for her, ya know? She'll need you. It's pretty scary for her, too. You guys just gotta support each other and you'll make it."

"Thanks Joe," Jon said. "How did I know you'd be the one with all the good advice?"

Joe laughed. "It just comes with experience, brother. Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Yeah, I will man, thanks," Jon said.

"Speaking of kids, I gotta go, mine doesn't sound too happy right now," Joe said. "See you in a couple days."

"Later." Jon said.

Jon sighed, there was one other person he could tell about this news, but, his sister wasn't exactly supportive. He wondered if it was worth the headache to try and talk to her. Did he really want to involve Vix in something this close to him? If he didn't tell her, she'd throw a mean fit when she found out _because_ he didn't tell her. There was no winning with her. Sighing, Jon scrolled through his contact list until he got to his sister's name. He stared at it for a few long moments before making a decision and pushing the call button.

"You never fucking call me. Are you in jail or something?" Vix said.

"You're so fucking pleasant," Jon snorted. "No I'm not in jail, asshole."

"Well that's a relief," Vix said. "What's up, little brother?"

Jon scratched his chin, taking a deep breath. "I wanna tell you something."

"I figured, or else you wouldn't have called," Vix said. "Spit it out."

"You remember Dani, right?" Jon said.

"Um, no. Who's she?"

Jon groaned. "Vix! The girl... that was at my house that day a few months ago. The one who you asked to her fucking face if she was a ring rat."

"Oh! The blonde girl? Your _friend_. Yeah, I remember her," Vix said. "You're still talking to her? Whoa she must be special."

"Yeah... she is," Jon said. "So she's actually... my girlfriend."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Vix said. "Are you serious? You haven't had a girlfriend in years!"

"Yeah, I know," Jon said. "She's my girlfriend and she's pregnant."

"You're fucking kidding. You knocked her up?!" Vix said. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Jon was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, me either."

"Be a good fucking Dad, Jonathan," Vix said suddenly, her voice quiet. "Please be a good Dad. Don't do the shit ours did to us. You fucking be there for that kid. I don't care if you end up hating that girl someday, just... do what's right for that baby."

"Don't you think I know that already," Jon snapped. "I won't. I can't... and I couldn't ever hate her. Dani's a good woman. She's gonna be a great Mom. I can only hope I'll be a halfway decent Dad."

"You really care about her, huh?" Vix asked.

"Vix... I fucking love her." Jon said.

"Holy shit," Vix whispered. "You're fucking serious."

"Yeah. She's really important to me." Jon said.

"Shit, Mox. You really have grown up," Vix said. "Congratulations, baby brother. Don't fuck it up."

"Goddammit Vix, way to kick me in the fucking balls," Jon said. "Thanks, I guess."

"Be good to 'em, Jonny. Please," Vix said, sighing. "Give that kid what we didn't have."

"I will." Jon muttered.

"Kelsey would be so proud of you, ya know," Vix said. "She'd be so stoked to be an Auntie."

"Why'd you have to say that?" Jon said, pushing his fingers into his eyes. "Jesus Vix, why'd you have to do that?!"

"Because it's fucking true, Jon! That girl loved the shit out of you and she'd be so proud. So fucking proud of you for doing this shit right! She'd like that girl and she'd love your little baby. That's all you ever wanted, Jonny, was for Kelsey to be proud of you. And she would be."

Jon sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I know... it's just tough to hear knowing she's not here to see it."

"You were always her favorite," Vix said ruefully. "Big brother always took care of her."

"Yeah, until she fucking died." Jon snapped. "That was my fault, right?"

"Fuck you, Jon," Vix yelled. "You know I didn't mean that shit!"

"Didn't you? You sure as fuck sounded like you did when you said that shit," Jon growled. "Don't fucking bring that shit up with me right now! I'm trying not to freak out as it is..!"

"Jon?"

Jon turned around, seeing Dani standing at the bottom of the stairs, one hand unconsciously resting on her belly, the other pushing the hair out of her eyes. She looked groggy, he must have woke her up. Vix was still talking in his ear but he hadn't heard a word she said.

"I'm hanging up now, Vix," Jon said. "Thanks a whole fucking lot."

Jon tapped the end call button, dropping his phone on to the couch beside him. He stood up and walked over to Dani, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you up." He said.

"Who were you yelling at?" Dani asked softly.

"My sister," Jon sighed. "I called her... to tell her the news... man, I knew I shouldn't have bothered with her. She always finds a way to make me feel like shit."

Dani squeezed him around the waist. "I'm sorry. I wish she didn't make you feel that way."

Jon shrugged. "That's just kinda the relationship Vix and I have."

Jon sighed, he slowly sank to his knees in front of Dani. He tugged her shirt up to expose her stomach. Jon kissed her there, resting his cheek against her belly. Dani smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Dani... I'm gonna try so fucking hard to be a good Dad," He said, kissing her stomach again. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to do what's right and be there for you."

"I know you will, Jon," Dani said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "I love you."

"Love you... both of you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Dani**

Dani was only half awake when Jon came back into the room, nudging her gently. "Hey, wake up," He said softly. "Um, your Mom is here."

Dani yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Huh?"

"Your Mom is here," Jon repeated. "She caught me outside smoking and almost flipped until I told her who I was."

Dani laughed, finally opening her eyes. "She's been wanting to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm sure this is exactly how she wanted to meet me," Jon shook his head, then quickly, backpedaled a few steps. "Shit! I forgot, smoke stink..."

"It's alright today," Dani said, sitting up slowly, yawning again. "I don't feel _as_ sick so far."

Jon nodded, but still stripped off his shirt and dug into his suitcase for a clean one. Dani pulled herself out of bed, running her fingers through her hair before sweeping it up into a ponytail. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a thin hoodie out a drawer and pulled them on. Jon wrapped one arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. Dani smiled up at him, tilting her head back and Jon bent his head down to kiss her.

"Good morning." Dani said softly when they pulled away.

"Good morning yourself," Jon said, kissing the top of her head again. "Go on. She's waiting for you."

Dani nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Jon and headed out the door. She paused, turning back to him as he was pulling his shirt on. "Don't take too long, okay?"

Jon made a face at her, but nodded. "I won't."

Dani laughed softly and left the room, heading downstairs. Her Mother was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She smiled at Dani when she walked in, leaving her mug on the counter to hug her.

"You look exhausted, honey." Margaret said.

"I am," Dani yawned as she pulled away. "I don't even think I moved when Jon got up earlier."

"He seems sweet," Margaret said. "I think he was a little caught off guard to see me."

Dani nodded, walking to the refrigerator and stared inside for a moment. Finally, she pulled out the carton of soy milk and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, pouring some milk into it. "I'm sure he was. We weren't expecting you this morning."

"I know, but... I was going to see your sister today and I thought I'd drop by here first," Margaret said. "I haven't seen your new house yet. I wasn't expecting to see him, either."

Dani put the milk back into the refrigerator, motioning for her Mother to follow her into the living room to sit on the couch. "He flew in last night instead of going home. I think he'd just come back from Japan or something. I'm surprised he's up so early, _he_ must be exhausted."

"Flew in from Japan? What in the world would he be doing in Japan?" Margaret asked.

"Working," Dani said, sipping her milk. "He's a wrestler."

Margaret nodded. "That's interesting."

"Yeah, it is," Dani said. "I've seen him wrestle a few times, it's definitely different. He travels a lot though."

"He's good to you? Even if you don't see each other all the time, he's a good guy, right?" Margaret asked.

"He's wonderful, Mom," Dani said, smiling. "I can't even begin to explain... he's just a really sweet guy. He treats me well. I love him."

Margaret smiled, squeezing her daughter's knee. "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. You really seem happy and I'm glad that you found someone who makes you so happy."

"Me too," Dani said, turning to look back at the stairs. "Now I wish he'd actually come downstairs."

Margaret laughed. "You did say he was nervous to meet me. And I did sneak up on him this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a little frazzled."

"Hm, maybe. He almost might have showered," Dani said, draining her glass and sitting it on the table. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday and he smelled like smoke when he came in and I almost threw up all over him. I feel alright today but I'm sure he's worried about it."

"Worried about what now?"

Dani looked behind her and Jon was standing there. He was wearing the clean white t-shirt he'd put on earlier and the same jeans he'd been wearing. Dani smiled at him and scooted closer to her Mom on the couch, motioning for him to sit with her. He draped an arm behind her on the back of the couch and Dani leaned back against his shoulder.

"Sorry that took so long," Jon said. "Vix called... you know how that goes."

Dani frowned. "Sorry."

Jon shrugged and kissed the back of her head. "It's alright."

"Dani, have you talked to Melany?" Margaret asked.

"Not really," Dani said. "I did a little a few days ago but it's been a little... _strained_ between us since I moved."

Margaret frowned. "You two girls should stop. I know sometimes your sister can be a little overbearing but I wish the two of you wouldn't fight so much," Margaret said. "But you're adults, I'm sure you'll work it out. Have you told her your news?"

"Yes," Dani said shortly. "She didn't seem as excited as you were."

"I can't imagine why." Margaret frowned.

"She doesn't like me very much," Jon said. "We've had a couple of less than pleasant encounters."

Margaret sighed. "Well, I won't stick my nose where it doesn't belong. You three will either work it out or not. I can only hope for the best."

"It'll be alright, Mom," Dani said. "Mel and I always seem to work things out in the end. If she'd stop being so stubborn then she'd see what a good guy Jon is... but that's a different story for a different day."

Her Mother nodded in understanding, glancing past Dani to Jon. "So Jon, tell me about yourself, young man. Here you are giving me a grandchild and I hardly know a thing about you."

Dani looked back at him, seeing an uncomfortable look cross his face for a split second. Jon didn't like talking about himself, but she knew he was sort of backed into a corner, he had to answer her Mother somehow. Dani chewed her bottom lip, recalling something Colby once said to her about Jon. '_Some of the stories that dude can tell would make your skin crawl._'

"Ah, there's not a lot to tell, honestly," Jon said. "I'm just a poor kid from Cincinnati who loves wrestling. It's really all I've ever done, as soon as I could, I got right into training. I've been doing it what feels like my whole life. Ya know, that whole chasing in your dreams thing, I went for it and it paid off. I've been wrestling on the WWE main roster for about a year and some change now. And I mean, if I wasn't doing what I do... I wouldn't have met Dani."

"Really? How did you two meet? Somehow my dear daughter hasn't told me this story." Margaret said, jokingly tapping Dani on the knee.

"We met on a flight," Jon said. "I was on my way home and we just happened to get sat in the same row."

"He was going to Cincinnati, I had to switch planes there to get home," Dani said, reaching up and grabbing Jon's hand. "It was interesting."

"I was a jerk," Jon admitted, resting his other arm around her waist, his hand laying against her belly. "When we met it was kind of a rough time for me. But she forgave me for being an idiot."

"You had your reasons, Jon," Dani said. "It's okay."

"Can I ask? What happened?" Margaret asked.

Dani felt Jon take a deep breath behind her. She squeezed his fingers and he squeezed her back. "Mom, it's a tough subject. He doesn't really like to talk about it."

Jon squeezed Dani's hand again. "It's alright. My younger sister passed away about three years ago. It was coming up on that time when Dani and I first met. I'm not exactly... easy to talk to around then. I was snappy when we first met, but like I said, luckily Dani was sweet enough to forgive me."

"Goodness, Jon, I'm so sorry about your sister," Margaret said. "How old was she?"

"She was nineteen," Jon said softly.

"That's heartbreaking. I'm so sorry." Margaret said.

Jon nodded and Dani tugged his arm a little closer around her shoulder. "Being with Dani makes everything feel right again," Jon murmured, resting his cheek against her shoulder for a moment before looking up at her Mother. "I'm not the most competent guy when it comes to relationships but I'm going to do everything I can to do right with her. Your daughter is an amazing woman and I care about her more than I've ever cared about a woman I've been interested in... ever. I really... love her."

Dani wiped at her eyes. "You really gotta stop saying things that are gonna make me cry."

Jon chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Sorry."

Margaret smiled at the pair of them. "I think you two are going to do just fine. I wish you nothing but the best. And Jon, even if I've just met you, I'm glad Dani has someone who cares so much about her and I'm looking forward to getting to know you further," Margaret pushed up from the couch and leaned over, kissing her daughter's forehead and giving Jon's shoulder a little squeeze. "I'm going to get going and let you two have some time together. Dani tells me you travel a lot so I won't take up too much of your time. But it was wonderful to meet you, Jon and I look forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah, it was great meeting you, too." Jon said.

Dani gave Jon's hand another little squeeze, pulling herself out of his arms. She walked her Mother to the front door, giving her a hug before she walked to her car.

"I'm glad you like him." Dani said softly.

"He seems really sweet, Dani, I'm happy for you," Margaret said. "Oh! Before I go, I have something for you."

Dani raised an eyebrow as her Mother hurried to her car. She came back a moment later, a bottle in her hand. She handed it to Dani, who looked at the label, prenatal vitamins. Dani laughed, hugging her Mother again.

"Thanks Mom," Dani said. "They told me I was going to need these when I made the appointment and I've just been so tired I haven't gone out to get any."

"Well there you are," Margaret said, kissing Dani on the cheek. "I love you, honey. Now go spend some time with that sweet boy of yours."

"I love you too, Mom," Dani said. "Drive safe, okay? And tell Kennedy I love her."

"I will. And talk to your sister, okay?"

"Yes Mom, I will." Dani said.

She gave her Mother one last hug, waving as she walked back inside. Jon had stretched out on the couch, but sat up when Dani came back in. She smiled at him, picking up her cup from the coffee table. Dani ran her hand over Jon's hair as she passed him, and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door and poured herself another glass of milk. When she turned around again, Jon was standing on the opposite side of the island, looking at the back of the bottle of vitamins she'd sat on the counter.

"Pregnancy vitamins, huh?" Jon said, opening the bottle, he poked open the safety seal and shook one into his hand, handing it to Dani. "Your Mom's a nice lady."

Dani smiled at him, taking the pill with a big gulp of milk. "She likes you. Thinks you're sweet."

Jon smiled a little. "Yeah? I'm glad. I don't think I've ever impressed someone's Mom before. Not even my own."

Dani drank down the rest of her milk, sitting her glass in the sink. She walked around the island to Jon, wrapping her arms around his waist. He reached down and gently scooped her up off her feet. Dani giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as Jon carried her through the living room and up the stairs. Jon laid her down easily on the bed and stretched out next to her. Dani scooted a little closer to Jon, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you, Jon," Dani said softly. "I know this is scary for both of us and I know we haven't been together very long but... I think we're gonna be okay."

"The more you say it... the more I believe it," Jon said. "I can't even start to tell you how much it motivates me and scares the shit out of me at the same time that you believe in me so much. I guess it's kinda true what they say about finding the right person, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Dani said. "I'm glad it's you, Jon. I really am."

"It could only be you, Dani," Jon said. "There's no other girl in the world that could bring this out of me."


	21. Chapter 21

Holy crap you guys! 51 reviews?! I'm totally blown away! Thank you all so much for being so amazing! And a special shout-out to the awesome **msgemgem** for being review number 50 and always having such lovely things to say! Thank you! :D

There's a handful of chapters left here, guys, so I thank you again for being along for this ride! I've had so much fun writing this fic and I'm glad so many people are enjoying it!

* * *

**Jon**

"Holy shit." Jon muttered, staring at his phone.

Colby glanced sideways at him, an eyebrow raised. He absently handed AJ, who sat next to him in the catering room, her phone back.

"You alright bro?" Colby asked.

Jon nodded, passing his phone over to Colby. Dani had sent him a picture of herself standing in her bathroom facing the mirror, holding her shirt with one hand and her phone with the other. Her little belly had started to round and poke out and she was smiling. On the mirror she'd written '14 weeks' with a little heart beside it in what was probably red lipstick.

AJ leaned over a little closer to Colby to catch a glimpse of the photo. "Sorry, I'm being nosy! Oh! Jon! Is that the same girl from New Orleans?"

"Yeah, that's her," Jon said as Colby handed his phone back.

"I thought you weren't an item!" AJ gave him a look but grinned. "Is she pregnant?"

"Yeah." Jon said, smiling a little.

"Aww congratulations! Holy crap fourteen weeks already. That's awesome." AJ said.

"Yeah dude!" Colby said. "Does it feel real now? Like now that you can see she's pregnant?"

Jon nodded. "Yeah, actually being able to see her like that... like shit, it's really sinking in. In another, what? Six months? We're gonna have a kid."

"Man, Jon no offense but you're the last person I expected to be having a kid right now," AJ said. "But she's so cute and you guys were adorable together before you were together! I'm happy for you!"

"None taken," Jon shrugged. "I wasn't expecting it either. But thanks."

"So when do we get to see her again?" Colby asked. "I feel like its been forever!"

"You feel like its been forever? Who are you telling." Jon said.

With the holidays coming up and their schedule getting increasingly packed, Jon hadn't been able to see Dani much in the last ten weeks. He'd been upset when he had to miss accompanying her to her first prenatal checkup because he was clear across the country. But it was redeemed when he was able to be there to hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time. Dani wasn't able to fly much due to her pregnancy but her employer seemed to be cool about it and granted her extended maternity leave. Jon had made it a habit to fly straight to Scottsdale to be with Dani instead of going home to Cincinnati.

"She really isn't supposed to fly," Jon said. "Doc's orders. So next time we're in the area you can see her, weirdo."

AJ giggled. "Jeez Rollins, sounds like you have a crush on the girl."

Colby scowled at AJ. "I do not! Dani's cool! I'm glad she's with Jon. He's not such a miserable butthole anymore."

"Fuck you, Colby." Jon said, but couldn't help laughing.

"Look! It's like the Grinch grew a heart!" Colby laughed. "I've never seen this guy smile this much!"

"The right girl got him," AJ said. "It's like magical or something."

Jon rolled his eyes at the two of them, bringing his attention back to his phone. He saved the photo Dani sent him and finally sent her a message in reply.

'_You're fucking beautiful. Miss you, love you, can't wait to get home._'

He stared at the text for a long moment after he sent it. Home, he said. Home to his pregnant girlfriend. Home to their eventual family. The one place he belonged outside the safety net of his career. And one more thing that scared him shitless about this new life he'd fallen into. A happy home wasn't something Jon had ever experienced. Sure, after leaving his dysfunctional family home, things had been better, but he struggled constantly. Keeping a roof over the head of a ten-year-old, making sure she was clothed and fed and went to school when he was only eighteen was hard. He'd worked a lot and hardly ever saw her but he did what he could to give her a home. It was a rundown, shitty little apartment but there were locks on the doors and it kept them off the streets.

Now he had a real home, even if he didn't technically live there. He had a roof over his head (in two different states), a girl who loved him that waited for him to come home from a long tour, and a baby on the way. How things changed so dramatically in his life. Things he never thought he'd have were close within reach and he wanted them. He wasn't sure which he was more surprised by. The fact that it was real, or the fact that he accepted it, that he wanted it.

"Umm, you in there buddy?" AJ leaned over Colby, poking Jon in the arm.

"Huh? Yeah. What?" Jon said.

AJ giggled. "You're such a space case," She shook her head. "Not that I should talk."

"Yeah, no kidding," Jon said, standing up. "I'm outta here, weirdoes. Later."

AJ waved and Colby nodded in acknowledgement as Jon walked away. Halfway to their locker room, his phone beeped in his pocket. Sliding out his phone and paused, leaning against the wall.

'_Love you and miss you and can't wait for you to get home,' Dani had replied. 'Gender sonogram next week. Think you'll be here?_'

'_Hopefully. Don't wanna miss that. What day?_' Jon replied.

'_Thursday._'

'_Should be able to make it. I'll be nearby, anyway. Nevada, I think._'

Jon pushed away from the wall, continuing to the locker room. It was empty when he got there, and that wasn't surprising. Most everyone was out and about waiting for the show to start or hadn't even made it to the building yet. Jon dropped down onto a chair, pulling his phone out of his pocket again.

'_Okay. I'm glad you'll be close at least. So... we wanna know, right? What our baby's gonna be.'_

Jon stared down at the message. Part of him thought the surprise would be nice, but another part of him knew he'd never really favored surprises. Knowing the gender of their child would put to rest the final piece of fear in his gut about their family-to-be.

'_Yeah. I'd like to know._' Jon said.

'_Okay baby. We'll find out._' Dani typed back, following it with a smile.

He'd gotten used to Dani calling him that. The first time it slipped out, she'd backpedaled quickly, not knowing how he'd react to terms of endearment. Jon wasn't used to it, and apparently the look on his face had said the words that failed him and poor Dani's pregnancy waterworks started again. Jon had never been one for mushy, lovey-dovey nicknames and all of that cuteness, but for Dani, he'd make the exception. Something he couldn't seem to stop doing for that girl.

* * *

"You look cute, you know that right?" Jon said, leaning back on his hands, watching Dani arrange and rearrange her hair.

It was a scramble for time and he'd hardly got any sleep, but Jon managed to make the four-hour drive and end up in Scottsdale from Vegas around three-thirty that morning. Dani was already asleep when he arrived and he'd passed out next to her, sore from that night's match and in all his clothes. There was no way he was going to miss this appointment, even if it got him in a little trouble for being late to the show the next day.

Dani smiled at him in the mirror and dropped her hands, tugging her shirt down over her belly. Jon pushed up from the bed, wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands on her little bump. Jon kissed her cheek.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Dani said.

"Little bit. It's kinda cool too though," Jon said. "Like, shit, there's a little jellybean in there."

Dani giggled. "An apple."

"Huh?"

"Baby is the size of an apple about now," Dani said. "I read about it. I'm like, fifteen weeks about now. A healthily growing baby is about the size of an apple right now."

"Shit. That's crazy," Jon said. "There's really a baby in there."

"Yup, and we're gonna find out what it is today," Dani said, glancing down at her watch. "So we should really probably get going."

Jon nodded, kissing Dani's head again before letting her go. Dani followed Jon downstairs, picking up her purse from the couch. She made a grab for her car keys but Jon snagged them out of her grasp.

"Oh Jon, come on! You drove all night last night." She said.

"And I'm fine. I'll drive, it's alright." Jon said.

Dani gave him a look but didn't argue further. Jon smiled at her, ushering her out the door. Once in the car and on the road, Jon reached over and grabbed Dani's hand, squeezing it gently. Dani smiled over at him, lacing her fingers with his.

"Baby needs a name." Dani said.

"Uh, yeah. I haven't really thought about that." Jon said.

"Well, I was thinking... if we have a girl... her middle name could be Kelsey. If that's alright with you." Dani said.

Jon glanced at her, feeling an odd tightness in his chest. He hadn't even thought of that. But Dani did. In her endless kindness and understanding of how much he cared for his little sister.

"That'd be good," He said thickly, what he was sure were rare tears stinging the backs of his eyes. "That'd be really fucking good."

Dani squeezed his hand. "Yeah? I'm glad you think so. So then... could we name a boy after you then?"

"No way," Jon shook his head. "No juniors please."

Dani laughed. "No? Not even Jon as a middle name?"

"Jonathan. And no," Jon said. "I'd rather not. I'd wanna give the kid his own identity, ya know? Or just give him a badass name."

"Like what?" Dani asked.

Jon shrugged. "I don't know. Something cool though. If its a boy."

"I always wondered if you were a Jonathan," Dani said. "I can't believe I never asked."

Jon chuckled. "Me either. So, like I said, I'd rather our hypothetical son not be Jonathan Good Jr."

"Okay," Dani said. "How about a first name for a girl?"

"Umm... I don't know," Jon said, chewing his lip. "Something nice. Not like, old, or too weird."

Dani nodded. "I agree. We'll come up with something. How about we get through finding out whether it's a boy or a girl first?"

Jon nodded, relief sweeping through him. "Yeah. Let's get through that first. It'll give us time to think."

Dani nodded, falling quiet, her free hand laying on her stomach. Jon sighed quietly, glad for the subject of baby names to be dropped, at least for the moment. He really hadn't put much thought into it, what they would name their baby. In his mind, things were happening one step at a time. He'd come to accept the fact of his impending fatherhood, that had been the first, and hardest step. Next, in his mind, was finding out what gender their child would be, holding out hope that he and Dani would be gifted with a baby girl. Then, he thought, they'd get around to thinking of names. That series of events made sense to him, but clearly Dani's thinking was different.

Several minutes later, Jon was pulling into a parking spot outside the doctor's office and he and Dani were seated in the waiting room after she checked in. Jon felt uncomfortable here, having only been one other time. Dani seemed more jittery than usual, too. He felt her leg bobbing beside him and she was toying with the end of her ponytail when he looked over at her. Jon reached a hand out, squeezing her knee.

"Hey, calm down." He said quietly.

"I'm trying. I'm just kinda nervous, ya know? This is big." Dani said.

"This whole thing is big," Jon muttered. "But yeah, this part is definitely huge."

"You still want a girl?" Dani asked, smiling over at him.

"Yup. That's definitely not gonna change," Jon said. "Don't get me wrong, I'll be just as ecstatic and fucking scared with whatever gender we end up with. But being totally honest, I'm more partial to having a baby girl."

"I think that's sweet, baby," Dani said. "I kinda hope the same thing. It'll be nice. Having a little girl to do all that mother-daughter stuff with. And I'm certain she'd be a daddy's girl."

Jon chuckled. "Yeah, that'd be cool. I could still teach her about sports and stuff. And what boys to avoid forever."

Dani laughed. "Oh you'll be one of those dads huh? No dating till you're married?"

Jon snorted, smiling at her. "Yup. I don't want my daughter with some shitty schmuck who won't treat her right."

Dani giggled. "You know you're going to have to let her make mistakes, right?" She squeezed Jon's hand, smiling at him. "You're gonna be a great daddy."

"The more you say it the more I believe it." Jon said.

"Danica Trice? You can come back now."

A fresh wave of nervousness crashed over Jon as Dani tugged his hand when she stood up to follow the nurse to the exam room. The nurse took her weight and gave her an open-backed hospital gown to change into for her exam, letting them know the doctor would be in shortly.

Dani had been more self conscious than ever around him the last few times he'd seen her. He assumed it had to do with pregnancy hormones but she scarcely wanted to be undressed in front of him, painfully aware of the changes her body was going through. Jon wouldn't pretend be didn't see them as well, and none of it would he complain about. Her hips and breasts were fuller and he loved it. Her cheeks were a little rounder from the baby weight she'd gained but he still found her beautiful. Hell, he even found the roundness of her growing belly to be sexy, and that was something he'd never thought he'd admit to himself.

A jolt of desire shot through him when Dani stripped her dress off. Her body was gorgeous to him. Full and round and soft in all the right places. Dani hurriedly grabbed the gown to put on, but Jon gently took hold of her shoulders from behind, pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

"Can I be really honest with you?" He said.

"Always. Please do." Dani said, squirming uncomfortably.

"Never in my life have I been attracted to a pregnant woman. Until you," Jon said. "You're so fucking sexy and perfect."

Dani wiggled out of his grip, turning to face him. She had a nervous little smile on her face. "D-do you really think so?"

"Fuck yes I do," Jon said, wrapping his arms around her. "You're gorgeous and sexy and everything I loved about your body before, I love even more now."

Sometimes Jon had trouble figuring out where these words came from and how they were coming out of his mouth. Being with Dani really had changed him, and for the best it seemed.

He kissed her gently and helped her into that god-awful gown. Dani sat down on the exam table and smiled at him.

"You're incredible, you know that don't you?" Dani said. "A few months ago we were practically still treading water around each other, getting to know what we could and couldn't talk about. And now? We're having a baby and in a relationship and I've never felt so damn good. And I've seen so much change in you, Jon. It's not bad, you're still you. But... you're different too. You've adapted to this situation so well and I know it's scary for you and sudden... but... I see how hard you're trying. I just love you so much."

Dani was crying by the time she finished. Jon smiled at her and stood up, wrapping his arms around her again. He kissed her on the top of her head and rubbed her back gently.

"I love you too, girl. You know that. It's... different, this situation but you're right. I've adapted and accepted it and I wouldn't have it any other way. There's no other woman on the planet I'd want to be the mother of my child. You're a good person, Dani. You've taken me along down that road and I can only hope I'll be as decent as you one day. I'm gonna try and be the best dad and boyfriend I can because I fucking care. I love you too damn much to do anything less."

There was a knock on the door a few moments later and reluctantly, Jon pulled away from Dani. He wiped his thumbs under her eyes, brushing away leftover tears and gave her a little smile as he dropped into the chair next to her. Dani called for the doctor to come in.

"Danica, Jon, hello! It's great to see the both of you here again!

Dr. Riley was a nice enough lady. Sometimes she was a little overly energetic for Jon's liking, but Dani seemed to like her well enough for her baby doctor so he didn't complain. She was quick about the normal pre-sonogram tests, measuring the growth of Dani's belly and an other manner of things Jon had no real clue about. It was when she had Dani propped up for the sonogram that he really started paying attention. Dr. Riley nudged up her gown and squirted that weird blue goo on Dani's belly, the sonogram wand in her hand.

"So, we're at the stage in your pregnancy where we can try and find out what little bundle of joy is in there," Dr. Riley said. "Is that something the two of you would like to find out?"

Dani glanced over at Jon, reaching out for his hand. He took it and smiled at her, nodding. "Yeah, we'd like to know."

"Alright! We'll give it a shot," Dr. Riley said. "Now, don't be discouraged if we can't see it today. Sometimes babies get a little shy and modest want to hide. It's perfectly normal and we'll try again next time. But maybe we'll get lucky on this first try."

Dani squeezed Jon's hand. He sat up a little straighter in his chair, listening to Dr. Riley's comments on how everything looked good and normal and the baby was just the right size. Jon was amazed, seeing the little life in 3D on the screen, arms and legs, fingers and toes, and a funny little head. He could see the baby moving its little legs, could hear its heartbeat on one of the machines Dani was hooked to and he was sure his heart was going to explode. It was tiny and beautiful and real. The life he'd helped create.

"Seems like we're lucky today," Dr. Riley said, pulling Jon out of his thoughts. "Congratulations on a little girl."


	22. Chapter 22

**Dani**

Leaving the doctor's office that morning, Dani and Jon were both ecstatic. Learning they were having a baby girl was the best news they could have heard. Dani had never seen Jon so happy. On the drive home, Jon had handed Dani his phone and asked her to text Colby and Joe the good news.

Once they got back home, Dani called her mother and sister - who she'd made peace with over the last month or so - to tell them about the results of the sonogram. After all of the excitement of spreading their good news died down and they ate a light, late breakfast, Dani was feeling a little worn out and ready to relax. Knowing she only had a few more hours left with Jon before he had to be on the road again, Dani tugged him upstairs by the hand to lay with her for a while.

For the second time that morning after she undressed, Jon caught her gently by the arms when she tried to put her comfortable clothes on.

"Can you stay just like this?" He said, brushing her hair over one shoulder. "Let me be able to be as close to you as possible before I leave."

Dani leaned into Jon's arms as he wrapped them around her. She'd been sad to admit that the sex drive she'd had to match his (that had likely gotten them in this situation to begin with) was nearly nonexistent for the first couple months of her pregnancy. During one of her check-ups she'd asked her doctor about it and was assured it was perfectly normal and would likely return, at least in some capacity, along with her energy after a little time. Her body was still getting used to all the extra hormones it was carrying and adjusting to the pregnancy itself and that was just something that would be sacrificed for a short while.

Surely her poor boyfriend was a little pent up and tense, going three months and counting without sex when their normal was several times monthly was enough to his head spin, she was sure. But in addition to a basic lack of want, Dani hadn't felt much like herself. Normally, Dani was confident in herself and the way she looked and the way Jon looked at her. But pregnancy hormones and changes took their toll on her self-confidence as soon as she started seeing her body change. She was afraid Jon wouldn't like the way she looked, that he - being unfamiliar with the pregnant form - would push her, as he was prone to do when they'd first met. And sometimes, Jon treated her like porcelain, unsure of how to handle her and something about that in her hormonal mind, likened it to him not wanting to touch her.

After today, however, he'd changed her mind. Hearing Jon vocalize his continued attraction to her and the fact that he found her pregnant body to be sexy had renewed her confidence. It was like a switch had flipped and she felt even closer to him than before. The fact that he still loved her and everything about her despite the changes she was going through made her feel wonderful.

Dani sighed softly in Jon's arms, tilting her head to the side. An established sign between the two of them that she wanted attention there. She felt the smile on Jon's lips when he kissed her neck, the warm trail of his lips drawing along her neck and down her shoulder and back up again. Dani sighed, the familiar buzz of pleasure thrumming through her body. Jon nipped at her earlobe in passing, burying his nose in her hair.

"You know I think you're beautiful, right?" Jon said.

Dani pulled out of his embrace, turning to face him. She smiled. "Show me."

"Are you sure? ...Can we?" Jon said.

"Yes and yes," Dani said firmly. "Please. I know it's been a while."

Dani pushed up on her toes and kissed Jon deeply. He reached down, grabbing her around the hips and plucked her off her feet. Dani wrapped her legs around Jon's waist as he walked towards the bed, sitting down and leaving Dani to sit astride his lap. Jon wasted no time reaching behind her and popping open the clasps of her bra, yanking it off and tossing it aside. Dani pried her lips away from Jon's, kissing down the column of his throat, feeling the vibration of his groan through his skin. Jon reached up and cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. Dani gasped out loud, her body seeming to arch of its own accord into his touch.

"Holy shit. Are you alright?" Jon asked.

"God yes," Dani breathed. "That feels amazing. Do it again."

Jon obliged her without hesitation, brushing his thumbs over her nipples again and again. Dani moaned and squirmed on his lap, her fingers tangling in his hair. Jon lowered his head, wrapping his lips around one of those hyper-sensitive little buds and Dani felt like she might come apart. She ground her hips against his, the only barrier between the growing bulge in his jeans and the equally sensitive flesh between her legs was her thin cotton panties and Dani was already sick of them. She tugged at Jon's hair, pulling his attention away from her breasts long enough for her to shimmy off his lap and strip off her panties. Jon looked her up and down, appreciation, adoration, and blatant hunger all flashed across his face. Dani smiled at him and stepped closer, undoing the buttons of his shirt with deft fingers. She pushed the fabric off his shoulders and Jon hurried to peel it the rest of the way off.

"I want you to lay down." Jon said, the husky desire in his voice made her quiver. "Lay down so I can taste you now."

Dani bit her lip, carefully crawling onto the bed, resting herself against a pile of pillows. She watched as Jon took a long moment to look at her, his tongue poking out between his lips, desire darkening his clear blue eyes to a shade almost gray.

"Are you gonna stare? Or are you gonna come do something to me?" Dani whispered.

Something wild flashed through Jon's eyes and he wasted no more time. He stripped off his remaining clothes and was on the bed with her in record time. Dani motioned for him to come close and she kissed him. He stopped her hand before it wrapped in his hair, gently pushing her away. Dani pulled back from the kiss and Jon smiled something wicked at her. He kissed her on the chin, the front of her throat, in the valley between her breasts, the fullest part of her belly and each of her thighs in turn. Dani squirmed and squealed when Jon finally put his mouth on her. She already felt like her body was on fire and he'd only just begun to taste her. Jon's lips and tongue and fingers were skillful and brought her to the edge of orgasm faster than ever before. It happened in a blink, when Jon dipped his tongue deep inside her, she came unraveled, her body screaming and Jon's name on her lips over and over.

When Dani peeled her eyes apart, Jon was sitting back on his knees, staring at her, hunger clear in his eyes. She smiled at him and he lunged in at her, pulling her up, gently still, so she was on her knees with him. Dani kissed him, licked her wetness off his chin and Jon groaned.

"Fuck," He swore, his whole body seemed to shiver with desire. "You're driving me fucking crazy."

"So let's so something about that."

Dani's arms shot out, pushing Jon at the shoulders. Shocked at the sudden unbalance, he fell back against the bed. Dani shifted away so Jon could stretch his long legs out, then motioned for him to give her his hands. Dani locked her fingers with his, using his arms to help steady herself as she slowly sank down onto his rigid flesh. Little moans hiccupped out of her until every inch of him was buried deep inside her and they both moaned in unison. Dani grabbed at Jon's wrists when he took hold of her hips, sliding himself out of her before thrusting back in deep, once, twice, and three times in quick succession.

"Easy," Dani whispered. "Go slow."

Dani saw Jon grit his teeth but he nodded shortly. Slow wasn't something, after their first time together, they tended to do. But they had to now, they may have wanted to take advantage of the new sensitivity of Dani's body, but they'd have to be more careful, for the baby's sake.

"You do it," Jon rasped, staring up at her, a smirk on his face. "Show me how you want it."

Dani rolled her hips, tossing her head back as she ground her hips against his. Jon groaned underneath her, digging his fingers into her hips, holding tight while she moved. Dani gripped Jon's wrists tight, making sure she took him as deep as she could while she moved her body back and forth. Dani dictated them a slow, deep rhythm that Jon adapted to immediately, thrusting his hips up with her every move, just enough to hear her moan and whimper. Dani tugged at Jon's arms, pulling his hands away from her hips and lacing her fingers with his.

"Sit up with me," Dani panted, balancing up on her knees just enough so Jon could get upright and wrap his arms around her. "I need you close."

Immediately, Jon wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and Dani cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders. Dani pressed herself as close to him as her belly would allow, her hips rolling and grinding against Jon's, sliding him slowly, deeply in and out of her. The build up between them was a slow burn, tiny little fires igniting one by one as their bodies grew slicker with sweat, more tense with need. Dani whimpered when Jon pressed himself against her, driving deep when she moved.

"Shit!" She moaned. "Again, do that again."

Jon obliged as she moved to meet him, and she gripped him tight, moaning loudly. Jon kissed and nipped at her neck, one hand cupping her breast, toying with her nipple. Dani pressed her forehead against his, desperately seeking his mouth. Dani bit down on Jon's bottom lip when they met, her hips moving a little faster. Jon groaned at her, dropping his hand to hold her hips again, digging his fingers in. Dani clutched at Jon's shoulders as tight as she could, her moans getting louder, her body going tense.

"Come on baby," Jon groaned in her ear, meeting her movement with another deep thrust. "Let it go for me."

At Jon's coaxing, and with another deep thrust of his body into hers, Dani came, moaning his name, her nails digging into his shoulders. Jon followed her a few short moments later, groaning into her hair, holding her tight as he spilled himself inside her. Dani rested her head on Jon's shoulder, breathing heavily. Jon gently lifted her at her hips, sliding out of her and laying her down. Dani brushed Jon's sweaty hair off his forehead when he laid down next to her. He leaned in, kissing her gently, gathering her hair and pushing it behind her.

"How much longer do I have you?" Dani asked.

Jon leaned back, looking at the clock on the nightstand behind him. "Another... three hours."

Dani frowned. "That's it?"

Jon yawned. "Yeah. It sucks. I gotta catch a flight at three, which means I've gotta get to the airport by two so I can return the car and shit," Jon sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I think the flight lands at five-thirty and I've gotta make it to the arena in Vegas traffic by six for a show that starts at seven-thirty."

"And you've hardly got any sleep." Dani said, frowning.

Jon shrugged. "It's alright. I'll sleep on the flight to the next city after the show. Trust me, this trip was worth the lack of sleep."

Dani sighed, running her fingers down his arm. "I'm glad you got to come out for this."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, baby." Jon said softly.

"That's the second time today you've called me that," Dani said smiling at him. "Must be rubbing off on you."

Jon yawned again, smiling sleepily at her. Dani couldn't help but smile back, he looked so sweet when he was tired. Jon gently rubbed her belly, his sleepy smile still in place. Dani leaned in and kissed his forehead gently.

"You can sleep for a little while if you want," Dani said, brushing his hair back. "I'll set an alarm so you can wake up on time."

"What time is it?" Jon asked

"Almost eleven-thirty." Dani answered.

Jon seemed to think for a moment but finally shrugged, settling into the pillows. "Alright, let's do that. Set that alarm up and get your gorgeous self back over here and take a nap with me."

* * *

Several hours after Jon left, Dani's sister and niece were at her front door. Kennedy was excited and shocked to learn that her Aunt had a little baby in her tummy and she could see it making her belly poke out. She was sad to hear though, that she'd missed seeing 'Uncle' Jon, a title her sister still had trouble accepting coming from her daughter's mouth.

"Jon's not your Uncle, sweetie," Melany said carefully as Kennedy walked into the living room to watch TV. "He's just Aunt Dani's boyfriend."

Dani sighed. "Leave it alone, Mel. If she wants to call him Uncle Jon, let her. She's only five, it's cute."

"I just don't want her to get too attached. Just in case something happens," Melany put her hands up defensively at Dani's offended look. "I'm not saying anything is going to happen to you and Jon! I'm just saying, I don't want her to get attached to him and he disappears. Like her Dad."

Dani frowned. "Okay. I understand that. I don't think Jon would do that... but I understand why you'd be concerned."

"I didn't think Troy would so that either, but look where I am now," Melany said. "Sometimes they can seem like great guys and all of a sudden they turn a corner and they're gone."

Dani sank into a chair at the kitchen table, frowning at her sister's words. Would that be her fate as well? Would Jon, who seemed so incredibly accepting of becoming a Father, eventually give in to his fears and turn away? Would she end up a single mother, losing the man she loved because he decided he couldn't deal with being a father? Would he stop loving her? Would be claim, as Kennedy's father had, that their baby girl wasn't his?

"Dani? You look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Melany asked.

"What if Jon doesn't wanna do this? What if he changes his mind?" Dani said softly, tears in her eyes. "What if he leaves?"

"Oh Danica! Don't do that to yourself," Melany said. "I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry. My experience won't be yours. Troy was a terrible guy. Jon seems to be alright."

"Alright? Well that's a step up from where it used to be." Dani said.

"Hey, I've apologized for that, alright! Don't go throwing it back at me now," Melany said. "I'm sure Jon is a great guy. So don't let my jadedness from a crappy relationship put a damper on yours. You seem happy, and that's what matters."

"Mel, I am happy," Dani said. "So many things have changed for me since I met Jon and its all been for the better. And he's had things pretty tough, but I think we're working out well. All we can do is take it one step at a time."

Melany nodded, sitting at the table with her sister. "So have you two thought of a baby name yet?"

"Not completely. We have her middle name though."

"Oh? What is it?" Melany asked.

"Kelsey. It was his younger sister's name. The one that passed away." Dani said.

Melany smiled. "That's really sweet, Dani. He must really have cared a lot about her."

"He did. He still does. I wish I could have met her. He holds her in such high regard. So I thought it would be a nice tribute to her," Dani said. "So he can tell our baby about her and how important she was to him and why she has that name."

"That's wonderful," Melany said. "I can't wait to hear what first name you two come up with for her."

"Thanks," Dani said, falling quiet for a long moment, her mind drifting back to the words her sister spoke earlier. "Mel?"

"Yeah?"

"Things are gonna be okay, aren't they?" Dani said softly, biting the side of her thumb. "Jon's not going to leave, is he?"

Melany sighed, frowning. "I can't tell you the answer to that, Dani. But if he truly loves you, and he truly wants to have this family with you, he'll stay. I sincerely hope Jon's more of a mature guy than Troy, and your baby will have a Father."

"I think... that's the scariest thing to think about," Dani said, meeting her sister's gaze. "That something will go wrong and all of a sudden he'll disappear."

"Don't think about it then," Melany said. "I'm sorry I even brought that up. You're going to be fine, Dani. I don't know him so I can't say he's not going anywhere, but the way you talk about him, and the way you say he feels about you. You stand a better chance at him staying around. Don't stress out, okay? It's not good for you, or the baby. Just take it easy and know that you've got a guy who loves you and that little peanut in your belly."

Dani smiled, resting her hands on her little bump. "He really does. He's going to be a great Dad."


	23. Chapter 23

**Jon**

Jon hadn't been back in Ohio in months for longer than a day or two for shows. Of course, when he decided to come back for a short visit, it was December, thirty-two degrees and fucking snowing. Bundled in his warmest coat, gloves, scarf, and hat, Jon was crouching in front of a little gravestone. His chest felt tight and he blew out a heavy breath that he could see in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Shit, Kels," Jon murmured. "I wish you were here to see all this. I wish you'd get the chance to be an Aunt. I wish you could meet Dani. You'd really fucking love her. I know you would... because I do. She's an amazing girl." A cold wind blew across his face, and he felt snow sticking to his eyelashes. Jon shivered. "Wish I could stay longer... but it's fucking freezing. I love you, Kelsey. I'll try and get back to you soon."

Jon stared at his sister's gravestone for a long moment before finally pushing up to his feet. Walking down the snowy path back to his car, Jon tugged his hat a little further down around his ears. Fucking Ohio winters, suddenly he couldn't wait to get back to his second home in Arizona where it would be at least thirty degrees warmer. Jon cranked the heat in his car when he got in, letting it warm up for a while. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his phone light up, his sister's name coming up on the screen.

Sighing, Jon picked up his phone, tapping the answer call button. "What, Vix?"

"Jesus, can't you even say hello?" Vix said. "Happy birthday, asshole."

Jon snorted. "Thanks."

"Where are you?" Vix asked.

"Leaving the cemetery." Jon said shortly.

"Why do you do that? Go there on _your_ birthday every year?" Vix asked.

Jon shrugged even though she couldn't see it, putting his car in reverse and backing out of the parking spot. "I don't know. It just... feels right."

"Hmm. What are you doing now?" Vix said.

"Getting ready to go the fuck home," Jon said, and by that, he meant going to the airport, and going _home_ to Scottsdale. "Why?"

"So you're nearby? I wanted to see you, dammit. It's my little brother's birthday and you're never home anymore."

Jon sighed. "I mean I'm going to Arizona. Home, ya know, with my pregnant girlfriend."

"Let me come with you." Vix said.

"Fuck no. Why would you want to do that?" Jon said, rolling to a stop at a red light.

"You're a fucking dick," Vix said. "I already said I want to see you. And I kinda haven't really met this girlfriend of yours and, whoops, you knocked her up. I'm gonna have a little niece or nephew and I've only met baby mama once."

"A niece," Jon sighed. "Are you fucking serious?"

"It's a girl," Vix said, excitement in her tone. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!"

"Sorry," Jon muttered. "Dammit, Vix do you really wanna come?"

"Yeah. I do," She said. "Seriously. No bullshit. I really wanna meet this girl. For real."

"I'm only there for two days. Then I have to get back on the road," Jon said firmly, pulling a U-turn to head towards Vix's house. "I'm on my way, please be fucking ready."

"Yeah, alright." Vix said.

"Twenty minutes." Jon said firmly. "No shit. Got a flight to make."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties all in a bunch," Vix said. "I'll see you in twenty."

Vix hung up before Jon had a chance to say anything else. Sighing, he tapped a few things on the face of his phone, pressing it to his ear again.

"Hey you." Dani said brightly. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks," Jon smiled, but it dissolved quickly as he remember the purpose of his call. "So do you mind a little extra company for the next couple of days?"

"No, why? Colby and Joe planning on another visit?" Dani said.

"Um, no," Jon said. "My sister."

"Oh." Dani said. "Well sure. I was just sort of under the impression that Vix didn't like me very much."

"That's not it. She's just kind of a jerk," Jon said. "She says she wants to meet you, like for real and shit. So, yeah, she wants to come out with me."

"That's fine," Dani said. "I'll set up the air bed in extra room for her."

"I'll do it when I get home," Jon said. "Relax."

"Jon, I'm fine," Dani laughed softly. "I can handle that much. Have a safe flight, okay? I love you."

"Love you too," Jon said. "See you soon."

Saying their goodbyes, Jon hung up and tossed his phone back onto the passenger seat. It was another ten minutes before he reached Vix's house and honked the horn. A short moment later, she was out the door, locking it behind her. Shouldering her bag and purse, Vix walked down her driveway and got into the car. Jon pulled off as soon as the door shut. Vix strapped on her seatbelt, and reached into her purse, pulling something out and tossing it in Jon's lap.

"Happy birthday, jerk." She said.

Jon glanced down, an eyebrow raised. "A card? When the fuck was the last time you got me a card for my birthday?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Vix said.

Jon shrugged. "Thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Vix said.

The drive to the airport was quiet and awkward. Jon never really knew what to say to his sister that wouldn't end up with them fighting over something stupid. But Vix was being uncharacteristically nice and it was probably because it was his birthday. Pulling into the airport, Jon unpacked the car and did a quick sweep, making sure he removed all of his belongings from the rental before handing it over. He managed to secure another ticket on the flight with him for Vix and they hurried to the gate with a few minutes to spare before their flight boarded.

"So. You're serious about this girl, huh?" Vix said quietly.

"Yeah," Jon said, glancing dubiously over at his sister. "She's good for me. Keeps my head on straight. I mean... shit, she constantly went out of her way just to tell me she didn't think I'm a shitty person. _She_ told me she loved me first. It's fucking scary sometimes how much she cares about me. But... I feel the same way. I don't think I've ever had that happen."

"That's a good thing, Jonny," Vix said, meeting his eyes. "You gonna marry her?"

Shock rippled through him. He hadn't expected _that_ question. "I-I don't know. I guess that's what you do, right?"

Vix shrugged. "Don't have to. But if you really care that much about her, I don't see why not. I like seeing you happy, little brother. It's like... something I've never seen before. Us Good kids, we didn't exactly get blessed with an abundance of happiness growing up, you know that. But you got something that makes you happy - your wrestling and shit. You've got _someone_ that makes you happy. I mean, fuck, you're gonna be a Daddy. Why not bundle it all in together? I know, you've probably never thought about marriage before, have you?"

"Not a day in my life," Jon muttered. "Not until Dani."

"Then you better keep her, Jonathan." Vix said.

Jon sighed heavily, slouching down in his chair. It wasn't often that he and Vix had a conversation that didn't lead to some sort of blow up, but on the rare times it did happen, she always managed to leave him thinking. Maybe she was right, and he should got for it. Marry Dani and make their little family-to-be complete. But... he hardly recognized himself as boyfriend material, was he really _husband_ material? That was a big step, a _huge_ step. And out of the order he'd built in his head when he first came to terms with his girlfriend's pregnancy. Find out the baby's gender, name the baby, and be there for her birth and everything that followed. Anything beyond that was too much of a stretch. But now he had a new dot on the timeline. Marriage. Should he? Shouldn't he? Would Dani be disappointed if they never married? Had he really changed that much to be good enough to be her husband? Did Dani even _want_ to marry him?

The thought of it all was making him dizzy.

* * *

"Holy fuck it's warm out here," Vix said, shedding her coat as they got out of the car in Scottsdale. "How do you survive out here? You're such a snow baby."

Jon shrugged. "Done a lot of traveling, I'm getting used to it. It's hotter than hell in the summer."

"I bet," Vix said, following Jon to the door as he unlocked it. "So... are you moving out here or what?"

"Been thinking about it," Jon said, pushing the door open. "It would only make sense. Dani just moved here and there's no way I'd make her come all the way out to Ohio while she's pregnant and shit. Just wouldn't make sense. So I might as well come out here."

Vix shrugged as she followed Jon inside. Dani was walking down the stairs when they walked in the door. She smiled the brightest smile when she saw Jon and he felt something in his chest relax. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, seeming to forget his sister's presence for the moment. Dani giggled and swatted at his shoulder, but he felt her reluctance when she pulled away.

"Stop it," She laughed. "Don't be rude."

Jon looked over his shoulder and Vix was leaning against the couch, rolling her eyes at them. "It's cool, don't mind me, lovebirds."

Dani broke away from Jon, gently swatting his hand off her belly. Jokingly, he frowned at her as she walked up to Vix and smiled, holding out her hand.

"It's nice to actually meet you," Dani said. "Can I call you Vix?"

Vix shook Dani's hand. "Yeah, please do. No one actually ever calls me by my real name, anyway."

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"Victoria," She replied, pushing away from the couch and reaching over to give her brother's shoulder a shove. "This guy couldn't pronounce it when he was a kid. I was five when Jon was born, and when he started talking, he never quite got the grasp of Victoria and Vix came out and it stuck. He's been calling me that ever since."

"That's adorable," Dani smiled, poking Jon in the stomach. "You're so cute."

Jon made a face at her, putting his arm around her waist. "You try and pronounce that when you're two and hardly have any teeth."

"Why wouldn't you have teeth?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jon was an accident prone little boy," Vix said, grinning at him. "He fell on his face running around with the kids next door when he was two. Smashed out a few of his teeth. One of his front ones and a couple on the bottom."

"I was not accident prone," Jon said. "Half of the other injuries that happened to me weren't accidents."

"That's fair," Vix said. "You did get in a lot of fights though."

Jon shrugged. "Over stupid shit."

"Hey, Jon, why don't you show your sister the guest room?" Dani said. "It's not much, and it's got a bunch of unassembled baby stuff in it but there should be enough room for a couple days. I'll make some food or something."

Jon nodded, kissing the side of her head. "Take it easy, alright?"

"I'm fine," Dani complained. "Geez, I'm just pregnant, Jon, I can still do stuff."

"I know... I just don't want you to over work yourself." Jon said.

"I won't. It's just a little cooking. Don't worry so much," Dani stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm totally fine."

Jon sighed, but nodded again, going to pick up Vix's bag from beside the couch. She followed him up the stairs and into the guest room where Dani had already inflated the air bed. Leaning up against the far wall was a box holding a changing table that hadn't been there when he left. There were baskets of little decorations in one corner, and glider chair in another.

"You've gone so soft, Mox," Vix said. "It's so cute."

"Fuck you." Jon said, but even he could tell the words didn't hold half their usual sting.

"She'll make a cute little housewife. Ya know, if that's the kind of relationship you have, just saying," Vix said, wandering towards the door. "Hey, open that card already, will ya?"

Vix disappeared out the door and Jon dropped her bag to the floor, walking over to the glider to sit down. He pulled the card from his back pocket where he'd shoved it when they got out of the car. Tearing open the envelope, he pulled the card out and when he opened it, something fluttered out, landing face down in his lap. Ignoring it for the moment, he scanned the card which was empty save for Vix's handwriting.

_Sometimes I don't think you'll believe me, so I don't know how to tell you this.  
But even though we argue like we hate each other all the time, and there's probably still some bad blood between us... fuck, I'm proud of you, Jonny. You're doing damn good. I'm not about giving you that sappy crap, but... damn, just, keep doing good stuff, okay? I'm happy you're having a baby. I want you to be a good Daddy._

_Fuck it, anyway. Happy birthday, you little shit. Believe it or not, I love your rotten face._

_-Vix_

_PS: I found this picture the last time I raided Ma's place. Thought you might want a copy._

Jon picked up the photo that had fallen into his lap. Shock hit like a punch in the chest when he turned it over. In his hand was an old photo of him and his two sisters. Kelsey was being held up between them, a big smile on her little face. She couldn't have been more than five, Jon was about thirteen, and Vix was eighteen. All three of them blonde-haired, blue-eyed and grinning. Kelsey had on a t-shirt that had sparkly candles on it and said 'birthday girl'. Her fifth birthday, one of the better ones he could remember. He and Vix had pulled together all of the money they had to give Kelsey a good birthday that year. It was the happiest he'd ever seen her, and she couldn't stop telling them how much she loved them and that they were the best big brother and sister ever.

This, now, was one of the two photos he had of Kelsey, aside from the tiny one he carried in his wallet. And it was the only one he had of Vix from better times. Dammit if Vix didn't give him one of the best presents he could ever ask for on a birthday.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dani**

Sitting at the kitchen table with Vix was a little awkward. Vix was staring at her with unblinking eyes, as blue as her brother's and just as intense. Dani felt uncomfortable under her close scrutiny, but didn't want to show it.

"So. What is it about my brother?" Vix asked, stirring her coffee.

Dani blew out a breath. "What do you mean?"

"What is it about that jerk you like so much? I mean, Jon's a real handful." Vix said.

"He's not as bad as everyone seems to make him out to be," Dani said softly. "Jon's a great guy. Even he doesn't believe it, but I do. He's good to me and he treats me right. He's really wonderful and I love him. I understand that... to the extent that he's told me, that things were rough for him and that doesn't make me look at him any different. I accept that."

Vix sipped her coffee, leaning back in her chair. "You're sure about that?"

"Of course I am." Dani said.

"He hasn't told you a lot about himself, has he?" Vix asked.

"I guess not." Dani said, frowning.

"What if I were to tell you Jon wasn't the big sweetheart you think he is?" Vix asked.

"Okay," Dani said quietly. "You wouldn't be the first or the last I'm sure to tell me that."

"That doesn't bother you?" Vix said.

"No, because that's not what he shows me. I understand he's got a nasty temper and he's not the most sociable guy, that's fine." Dani said.

Vix nodded. "Right. And you're cool with this. You're cool with his crazy temper and all his problems and issues? Even the ones you don't know about."

"Yes, I am. Those aren't all the things that Jon's made up of," Dani said firmly. "What I don't understand is why everyone tells me the same damn thing. Why does everyone focus on the bad and never want to acknowledge the good? And if he has anything to tell me, I don't doubt he'll do it himself."

"I guess it's easier to focus on the things you see more of," Vix said, shrugging. "But alright. You're feisty, I like your fire."

"Thank you," Dani said. "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. It's only fair." Vix said.

"Why do you seem to hate Jon so much?" Dani asked flatly.

Vix seemed taken aback by her question, and frankly, Dani herself was surprise she'd asked it. This had to be one of those pregnancy mood swings she'd been warned about. Just moments ago, she was unnerved and uncomfortable talking to Vix, and now, she felt a little angry after a few minutes of conversation. Maybe it was the way Vix nonchalantly talked about her brother's issues in life or the strange way she looked at Dani, but something about it annoyed her.

"I don't hate him. He's my fucking brother." Vix said sharply.

"Well you don't necessarily seem to love him either." Dani said.

"And you do? You know every little fucking thing about Jon, right? And you love it all, right?" Vix snapped. "How the fuck do I know you're not one of those stupid little rats that have played my fucking brother before? That have got close to him and stole from him and fucking hurt him? You weren't the one who was there for him when the last whore stole all his fucking money and left him with nothing. You weren't there when the bitch before that told him she was having his baby so she could keep fucking the local celebrity and it turns out the kid belonged to someone else. And once he left the place he wrestled for and wasn't so big anymore she tossed it right in his face and left him. So which fucking one are you?"

"I'm neither of those," Dani said, gripping the edge of the table with shaking hands. "Whether you believe me or not. I'm neither of those girls. I'm the one who actually cares. Who wouldn't hurt a hair on his goddamn head. I wouldn't steal from him or lie to him or cheat on him or make him raise a baby that wasn't his! So I don't know every little detail about his life. I'm learning, that's how relationships work. But that doesn't mean I love him any less. That doesn't mean I can't still care about him. You can't tell me anything that's going to push us apart so you might as well stop trying. I love your brother for all his flaws and problems. For all his good and success. For everything in between. What I know and what I'll continue to learn."

"What the fuck are you two fighting about?"

Dani glanced over and Jon was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was glaring at his sister, irritation clearly written on his face.

"We're not fighting," Vix said smoothly. "I'm simply trying to get to know your lovely girlfriend."

"Can you fucking do it without making her freak out?" Jon said.

"Dammit Jon, I'm fine," Dani snapped. "I'm okay! You don't have to worry so much! You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass!"

Jon's eyes went wide and immediately Dani's heart sank. She hadn't meant to yell at him, but she couldn't stop it before it came out of her mouth. She stood up slowly, walking over to him and putting her arms around his waist. Hesitantly, Jon put his arms around her, too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I don't know what happened." Dani said.

"It's called hormones, sweetheart," Vix said. "You're pregnant, that's what happens. Sometimes you get mood swings. Jonny-boy is just gonna have to get used to it."

"I'm so sorry." Dani whispered into his chest.

"Don't be," Jon said, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright."

Dani stood on her toes and kissed Jon on the cheek. He smiled at her and let her go, as she walked back to the table to sit down. Vix glanced between the two of them, taking a sip from her mug.

"Hey, Jon," Vix said, reaching into her pocket. She held a twenty dollar bill between her fingers. "Wanna go grab me a pack of smokes? You know this area better than me."

Jon eyed her suspiciously but nodded, waving her money away. "Yeah, fine. What do you want?"

"Don't matter. Whatever you smoke," Vix shrugged. "Take it, asshole. My treat, get yourself one too."

Jon rolled his eyes and snatched the bill from her fingers. "Dani, you want anything babe?"

"Bananas, please," She said, smiling. "And mint chocolate ice cream."

"Should I even ask?" Jon said, a little smile on his face, one eyebrow raised at her.

"Nope." Dani laughed.

"Alright. Be back in a few."

Dani squeezed his arm when he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. Vix was silent until Jon was out the door and she heard his car start. Dani looked down the table at her and she was giving her that same stare from earlier. Scrutinizing and fierce.

"The real truth of it is, I don't hate my brother," Vix said, finally looking away. "I'm jealous of him."

"Jealous? Why?" Dani asked.

"Because... he really got out of all the bullshit. Sure, he struggled for it and he worked his ass off and he had a lot of hard times," Vix said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I mean, the guy practically raised Kelsey. From the time she was ten until the day she died, he did whatever he could for her. She always loved him the most, and... as an older sister, it bugged me. Kelsey and I were close, for sure, she stayed with me whenever Jon had events and stuff out of the city but she and I were never as close as they were. And when she died... I blamed it on Jon. It was stupid, and terrible of me, but I was just so heartbroken and the first thing I thought of was 'he was supposed to take care of her'. But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have stopped that. I feel like shit for it... everyday. I just don't think he'd believe me."

"Why wouldn't he? He carries that around with him everyday," Dani said. "He feels so guilty about it and it hurts him so bad all the time. I think he needs to hear you say it. He really needs to understand that you don't really feel it's his fault. I think that'll help him a lot."

"I'm sure it will," Vix said. "I just don't even know how to approach it. It's been so long and that's such a sore topic for us."

"Tell him the same way you just told me," Dani said. "Just explain it. He'll understand."

"He's a real lucky bastard, you know," Vix said, laughing softly. "He's finally got himself a good woman. No matter how much someone tries to beat him down or talk shit about him, you'll defend him. You're aware of what he's like, even if you haven't seen the worst of it, and you're sticking around. You're not playing games with him."

"I'm not. I have no reason to," Dani said. "It wasn't smooth sailing from the beginning with Jon and I. We've had to work to get to where we are. And I had no clue who he was when I first met him. So I'm honestly not just with him for his money or his fame or whatever. I'm with him because I'm interested in who he is as a person. I'm with him because I genuinely love him. I'm not trying to save him or fix him or change him. That's not my place. I'm with him because of the man that I met that day on an airplane in Baltimore and the relationship we've built since then."

Vix was quiet for a long stretch, a small smile spreading across her lips. "Are you familiar with the story of the phoenix?"

"Vaguely, I think." Dani said.

"According to mythology, the phoenix is this beautiful fucking bird, that lives for like, five hundred years or so. At the end of it's life cycle, it burns and from it's own ashes, it regenerates anew," Vix explained, drinking the last of her coffee. "That kinda reminds me of you guys. I know Jon's story, and this is absolutely a new beginning for him. I don't know yours, but maybe this is it for you, too. Burning away whatever stuff happened in your past, and here you both are now. New, different, and from the ashes of your lives comes your baby. Something pure and sweet that's the goodness of you both."

Dani smiled at Vix. Really smiled for the first time, wiping a tear away that fell before she realized it. "Thank you, Vix. That's really incredibly sweet."

Vix shrugged, but Dani saw the blush creep up in her cheeks. "I'm sorry I had to throw you through the ringer here. But... Jon's my baby brother, and even if we aren't super close... I just had to know that you were good for him. That you weren't going to take advantage of him. He doesn't deserve that, not again. I've never seen Jonny this happy and it's all because of you. I've never seen him love a girl the way he loves you."

* * *

The rest of the night was decidedly less awkward than it had started out. Dani and Vix were able to loosen up around each other and actually talk and laugh together. Jon, on the other hand, seemed baffled by the development. They ate dinner together - Vix admitted she couldn't remember the last time _that_ had happened - and shortly thereafter, all three were headed off to bed.

Jon had scooted halfway down the bed, laying with his ear pressed against the side of Dani's belly, one arm draped over her thighs, the other underneath her, supporting her as she laid slightly on her side.

"I like your sister." Dani said suddenly.

Jon made a noise like he'd choked. "_You do_?"

"Yeah. She's just like you, you know that right? Or should I say, you're just like her since she's the older one," Dani said, combing her fingers through Jon's hair. "We really weren't fighting earlier. It was just an intense conversation."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

Dani flicked Jon on top of the head. "Stop. She loves you, Jon. Neither of you are very good at showing it to each other, but she really cares. I'm glad I got to talk to her today. It brought a lot of things to light."

"Like what?" Jon asked, sounding nervous.

"Nothing bad, not for you," Dani said. "Just... she cared enough to grill me about why I'm with you. She told me, briefly, that you'd had some... unsavory girls do some bad things to you. She wanted to know if I was like that, someone who'd hurt you. Now she understands that I'm not. I think she was a little shocked, honestly."

"How do you mean?" Jon said, moving so he could sit up.

Dani shifted completely to her side to look over at Jon. "I don't think she was expecting me to be the way I am about you. I told her that I understand everything's not perfect and that's alright. That I wouldn't hurt you or stupid things to you. But I also wouldn't let someone talk badly about you, no matter who it is. You two seem to be under this impression that you're such a bad guy, but what you don't realize is that no one believes that. I don't, Colby and Joe don't. And do you understand why?"

"No, I really don't," Jon said. "Tell me."

Dani pushed herself up, sitting on her knees in front of Jon. She grabbed his wrists and laid his hands on her belly. "This is why. _We_ are why. There were so many times that you could have walked away, that you could have been truly awful and hurt me, but you didn't. You could have turned and ran when I told you I was pregnant, but you didn't. You got scared, of course, but you're here and you're sticking it out. You got into this relationship with me period, when you could have left it at that airport in Cincinnati ten months ago."

Jon blew out a breath, leaning his cheek against her forehead. "I told you, girl. You make me different."

Dani shook her head, grabbing Jon's face between her hands. "No. I don't. _You_ do. I didn't make you make anything of these choices, Jon. You made them on your own."

Dani smiled as she saw understanding flash through Jon's eyes. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her. "I love you so goddamn much."

"I love you too." Dani said.

Jon kissed her forehead before letting her go, sliding off the side of the bed. "I wanna show you something."

"Yeah?" Dani said, laying down again.

Jon came back to the bed, handing her the picture Vix had given him as he laid down again. "That was my birthday present from Vix."

"Oh Jon!" Dani gasped. "This is precious. Is that Kelsey? How cute was she!"

"Yeah," Jon said, grinning. "It was her fifth birthday."

"Look at all of you! You all look so much alike," Dani said. "You all look so happy. How old were you guys?"

"I was thirteen, Vix was eighteen," Jon said. "We worked so hard that year to make sure Kelsey had a good birthday. She said she found it last time she was at our Mother's house. I can't even imagine where she found it."

"This is so sweet, Jon," Dani said, smiling at him. "We should find a frame for it. Keep it somewhere you can always see it."

"Yeah? That'd be nice." Jon said, leaning over to carefully sit the picture on the nightstand behind him. "I was shocked when I saw that. It sorta fell out of the card she gave me."

"I told you she cares." Dani said.

"Yeah... I guess she does."

"Which reminds me," Dani said. "Vix gave me an idea when we were talking while you were gone earlier. A first name for the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She asked me if I was familiar with the story of the phoenix," Dani said. "She told me all about it. Do you know it?"

"Yeah, of course," Jon said. "It's actually one of my favorite myths."

"Then you understand why it's perfect, right?" Dani said, smiling.

"Yeah... yeah I do," Jon grinned. "So we're naming her Phoenix?"

"We're naming her Phoenix."


	25. Chapter 25

Two full chapters (including 26 - which is being posted along with this one) and an epilogue left after this, friends. You guys have been so good to me. I can't thank you enough! :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Jon**

The last thing Jon expected when he was attempting to put together the baby's crib was a very excited five-year-old jumping on his back. Startled, Jon dropped the screwdriver he was using on his foot and bit his tongue against a string of curses. Vix, who was watching - or what she called reading him the directions - dissolved into a fit of laughter on the floor.

"Uncle Jon!" Kennedy squealed, squeezing him. "Hi!"

"Holy crap kid! You scared me," Jon said, as she dropped to her feet. He turned around to look at her and she was grinning at him. "Hi princess."

"I'm sorry," She giggled. "I wanted to surprise you!"

"Good job." Jon said.

"I told her not to jump on you," Dani said from the door, shaking her head. "I totally forgot I told Mel I'd watch her for a couple hours while she was out today. I hope you don't mind our little guest."

"No, not at all," Jon said, ruffling Kennedy's hair. "That just means I don't have to finish this yet."

"Lazy," Vix laughed. "What a cute kid. What's your name, munchkin?"

"Kennedy," She said happily. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Vix," She said, glancing over at her brother. "I'm Jon's sister."

"Hey, are you hungry, bug?" Dani asked as Kennedy twirled her way back over to her, wrapping her arms around Dani's knees. "Did you eat before Mommy dropped you off?"

"Uh-huh," Kennedy nodded. "But can we have a snack?"

Dani laughed. "Of course. You wanna help me out?"

Kennedy shook her head. "I wanna stay with Uncle Jon!"

Vix pulled herself up off the floor. "I'll help. Let's let these two bond."

Vix pushed the directions she was holding against Jon's chest and grinned at him, following Dani out of the room. Jon made a face at her as Kennedy tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

"Whatcha doing?" She said.

"Putting together the baby's crib. I was gonna take a break but, well I'm not now I guess," Jon said, laughing. "Wanna help?"

"How can I?" Kennedy asked.

"Uh... you can hand me some stuff, that sound good?" Jon said.

"Yup!" Kennedy grinned, sitting down on the floor. After a moment she said: "Uncle Jon?"

"Yeah princess?"

"Are you excited to be a Daddy?" Kennedy asked.

Jon dropped down on the floor with her, spreading out the direction sheet in front of him. "Yeah, I am."

"What's the baby's name?"

"Phoenix," Jon said. "Her name is Phoenix Kelsey Good."

"Ooh! That's a pretty name," Kennedy smiled, tapping her little feet. "She's gonna be so cute!"

Jon glanced over at her, smiling. "Yeah. She really is, kiddo. And you're gonna be a good big cousin, right? Gonna watch out for her when she gets big?"

"Uh-huh! I promise!" Kennedy said.

Jon grinned at her, reaching over and ruffling her hair. "Good girl. So, how about we get to work then, huh?"

Kennedy nodded eagerly and scooted a little closer to Jon, laying her head on his upper arm. Jon chuckled and wrapped his arm around her little shoulders, giving her a squeeze. He supposed he was going to have to get used to having a curious little girl under his feet. When Phoenix got to be Kennedy's age, she'd be just the same way, he was sure.

Having Kennedy help out was a blessing in disguise, it turned out. Having her around to get into small places behind boxes when they dropped two whole handfuls of screws definitely came in handy. Surprisingly, they'd managed to get a decent amount of work done, between Kennedy's giggle-fits and Jon's misreading of a few instructions, before Dani and Vix came back with a big bowl of caramel popcorn. Vix already had a bunch in the palm of one of her hands and flicked a piece at Jon.

He glared jokingly at her, picking up the stray snack. "Can we not make the baby's room a mess before she even gets here?"

"Ugh, that was such a Dad thing to say," Vix laughed. "You're so soft, little brother."

Jon rolled his eyes at her, pushing himself up to his feet. "Whatever."

"Aw, leave him alone, Vix," Dani laughed. "Even tough guys go to jell-o for babies."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side," Jon said, reaching out to grab her around the waist, resting his hands on her belly. "This is how it's gonna be now, isn't it? All you girls ganging up on me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Vix said, sitting down on the floor next to Kennedy. "We're gonna make Uncle Jon one of the girls, right munchkin?"

Kennedy giggled and nodded, her hair flying everywhere. "Yeah!"

Jon struggled to keep his playful scowl in place, when really, he'd quickly grown accustomed to it. Dani and Vix seemed to have a grand time making harmless jokes at his expense last night and for once, it didn't bother him. He liked to see that his girlfriend and sister were getting along, especially since he and Vix had spent so much time being less than friendly with each other. Dani, it seemed, had the magic to charm the best out of both of them.

"Ya big marshmallow," Dani whispered jokingly, turning her head to look at him. "Soft and sweet, that's you alright."

Jon laughed so hard he almost fell into the empty crib box when he'd let Dani go. "_That_ is something I've never, _ever_ been called in my entire life."

Dani smiled at him and wrapped and arm around his waist, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you."

Jon kissed the top of her head. "Love you, girl."

"Hey, stay just like that alright," Vix said, digging her phone out of her pocket. She aimed it at them and snapped a picture. "I need a picture of how happy you two are."

Jon smiled at her, a real smile. Even though sometimes he questioned whether Vix really cared about him, it was moments like this that reminded him that no matter how dysfunctional they were, they were still brother and sister and she, beyond doubt, cared about him.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Jon started, rubbing Dani's belly gently as they sat, snuggled on the couch. Melany had come to pick up Kennedy long ago and Vix had gone up to bed already. Jon was savoring every second he got with Dani before he had to leave in the morning. "Since we kinda have a lot going on...and you did sorta just move here. And this is pretty much home for me..."

"It _is_ home, baby. If you want it to be." Dani said softly, looking back at him.

"Yeah, exactly," He kissed her hair. "I'm more at home here than I am back in Cincinnati. So I was thinking... as much as I consider that city my own... why not make it official? Why don't I just move out here for good?"

"You'd do that? But what about your house?" Dani said.

"Of course I'd do that," Jon said. "You and this baby are everything to me. I mean, there's really nothing in Ohio holding me there. I don't talk to my mother, I haven't seen my father in years, Vix can come and visit when she wants. Everything I need is here. I'll sell the house, it's no big deal. What's important is being here with you as much as I can. Plus, you saw my house. Half of it is still in boxes anyway. My home is with you."

Dani looked back at him and her smile was almost blinding. She tilted her head back, laying it on his shoulder. Jon shifted her face towards him and kissed her passionately. Dani turned her body slightly, pressing as close to Jon as she could. Jon grabbed Dani at her hips, shuffling them around until she was sitting astride his lap without breaking their kiss. He gently pressed his thumbs into her inner thighs, rubbing in slow circles as his hands creeped higher up her legs, beneath her dress. Dani whimpered against his mouth but pressed her hands to his chest and pushed back.

"No," Dani murmured, squirming when he pressed a finger to the front of her panties. "Not while your sister is here, Jon! Stop!"

Jon frowned but kissed the tip of her chin. "You'd just have to be quiet."

"Nope. Stop," Dani whined, swatting his arm. "Be good."

Jon nudged Dani's cheek, bringing their lips back together. He pressed his finger against her again and she groaned. The sound was sweet in his ears. "C'mon babe," He rasped softly against her lips. "Before I leave."

Jon kissed her desperately, coaxingly. He moved his hand, sliding his fingers underneath the band of her panties and stroked at her, his finger parting her gently, teasing her warm flesh. Dani moaned, pressing her body closer to his, eager for his touch despite her protests. Dani kissed him back greedily, threading her fingers into his hair.

"Take me upstairs, damn you." She said teasingly, nipping his bottom lip.

Jon grinned, feeling triumphant. He kissed her hard once more before gathering her in his arms and carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom. Jon glanced at the door that would eventually be their baby's room, making sure the door was shut tight. Vix had gone up to bed a few hours ago and he was hoping she'd stay asleep. Closing their bedroom door with a backwards kick, Jon put Dani down on her feet and pulled her dress over her head and kissed at her collarbone while he unhooked her bra. Jon cupped her breasts in his hands, they seemed even fuller now than the last time he'd been able to touch her. She writhed delightfully in his arms when he brushed his thumb over one of her nipples and wrapped his lips around the other. Dani moaned and it came out a strangled sound as she tried to keep quiet. Slowly, Jon lowered himself to his knees, dragging his hands down her sides, letting them lovingly frame her swollen little belly. He kissed her there, pride swelling in his chest.

"Look at you. You're so fucking beautiful," He murmured, sitting back slightly to admire her flushed skin. "My girl."

Jon kissed at her belly, hooking his fingers in the band of her panties and sliding them down her hips. He gave her one of his hands to steady herself as she stepped out of her panties and he sat back again, just wanting to look at her. Jon admired every inch of her skin, flushed pink with desire. Every soft curve, every bump, everything she found imperfect and everything she loved, he admired it all. This was the girl who gave him everything. Someone to care about, happiness, a _home_. He'd never loved someone so much before.

He didn't realize what happened until Dani reached out and brushed her fingers across his cheeks. Slowly, she lowered herself to her knees in front of him, a curious look on her face.

"Why are you crying?" She asked softly.

Jon blinked at her, bringing a hand up to wipe his face. "I am?"

"Jon, baby," Dani frowned. "What's wrong?"

"No, no, no. Nothing's wrong," He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a little embarrassed by these unwarranted tears. "I'm fine."

"Hey, don't start hiding from me now," Dani said, reaching out to grab his wrists gently. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Jon said, opening his eyes. "I actually feel really good. Happy. This is weird. I _don't_ cry."

"You're sure you're okay though? You're not upset?" Dani said, worry clearly written in her face.

"I'm not. I swear," He said, taking her hands he threaded their fingers together. "I guess... I was just thinking how nice it is to really have everything. All this stuff I never thought I'd ever want or have. And it's all in front of me. Because of you. Because you took a real leap of faith with me."

"You're a little overwhelmed, huh?" Dani said, smiling gently.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jon said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're not upset," Dani said, she released his hands and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Jon and nothing's going to change that. I love you and I'm proud of you."

Jon smiled at her, brushing his fingers through her hair. "I love you so fucking much it's kinda scary sometimes. But it feels so good... there's nowhere in my life I'd rather be right now."

Dani smiled against his skin and gave him a squeeze. Gently, Jon took her chin between his fingers and brought his lips down against hers. He'd almost forgotten where they'd left off before his little emotional outburst, that was until Dani slid her hands up the length of his chest under his t-shirt. He groaned against her mouth, feeling her nails gently scrape down his sides when she brought her hands back down. He broke away from her and stripped off his shirt before helping her to her feet. He watched her as she crawled onto the bed, and settled herself, smiling enticingly and motioning for him to join her. Jon stripped out of the rest of his clothes and met her, kissing her again.

Jon dropped his hand between her thighs again, sliding a finger inside of her. Dani moaned into his mouth, her hips wriggling in an attempt to get him closer. Jon moved his lips to her chin, then along her jaw, pressing soft kisses there as he pushed a second finger inside her. Dani groaned softly, biting her bottom lip.

"Do you want me?" He said in her ear.

"God yes," Dani breathed, her hips rising, grinding against his fingers. "_Need_ you."

Jon felt his heart slamming against his chest as he kissed at her jaw again, sliding his fingers out of her. Dani's slightly disappointed whine turned into a deep sigh of pleasure when he began to slowly push himself inside her. He never thought he'd get used to how fucking good she felt, how she made him feel. With Dani, he'd learned to take his time, to really let the pleasure between them build and burn until neither could take it anymore. His movements inside her were slow and deep and precise, striking all the spots that made her bite down on her thumb to keep from making too much noise. He _made love_ to this girl, slow and sweet and gentle. Jon felt choked by just how fucking beautiful she was. Her face red and wet with sweat, her lips gently parted letting out long breathy moans. Her fingers clutching the sheets underneath her, her hips rising and moving with his.

Jon reached back, grabbing one of her legs at the bend of her knee and pushed it up slightly, driving himself deeper inside her. That made her moan out loud despite her attempts to keep quiet and she begged him to do it again. Over and over he did until she was clawing at his shoulders and back instead of the sheets. He loved it, the sharp sting of her nails in his skin while her body clenched and squeezed around him. Dani was trying so hard to keep quiet when all she could do was pant and moan and whine out his name.

"I know you're there. So fucking close," Jon whispered, leaning down as close to her as he could get. "Let it go for me. I need to hear you."

That, it seemed, was all Dani needed to completely come apart underneath him. She swore and moaned and panted out his name. Her nails bit into his skin as her body trembled and tightened. With her body squeezing around him, a last few thrusts was all it took to bring him over that edge with her. Jon rested his forehead against hers, his arms shaking, his heart hammering. He kissed her gently before finally finding the strength to move and he dropped onto the bed beside her.

"God I fucking love you," Dani said, turning to her side to face him. "We'll just have to apologize to your sister in the morning."

Jon laughed. "Yeah, I guess," He pushed a few wet pieces of hair off Dani's forehead. "I love you, Dani. Like you wouldn't fucking believe."


	26. Chapter 26

**Dani**

Never in her life had Dani seen a grown man go to mush over a pregnant woman. It was especially odd since _she_ was that pregnant woman. It had been a month and a half before Jon was back in the area for a show and he'd told Dani that Colby was excited to see her again. However, she wasn't prepared for exactly how excited he was. Immediately upon seeing her, Colby dropped to his knees and attached his hands to her belly, making noises that never should come out of an adult man.

"Oh my _god_," He cried happily. "Look how cute and round you are!"

Dani couldn't help her laughter. She ruffled Colby's hair. "Thank you, Colby."

"Good grief you fucking freak," Jon muttered, shaking his head. "You act like it's _your_ kid."

"Shut up," Colby said, pouting. "Dani's my friend. I'm happy for her. And you too, jerk."

"Thanks asshole." Jon laughed.

Colby rubbed Dani's belly once more before getting to his feet and hugging her. Finally free from Colby's gushing grasp, Joe stepped forward and hugged her as well.

"Looking' good, kid," He said, grinning at her. "How're you feeling?"

"Heavy," Dani said, wrinkling her nose. "But not bad, overall. It's just nice to not be sick anymore."

"Well you look great," Joe said. "How much longer you got until you're due?"

"Just about four months," Dani said, giggling when Colby put his hand on her belly again. "We're still waiting to really feel her moving."

"Oh! It's a girl!" Colby grinned. "Why didn't you tell us, Jon?"

"I'm pretty sure I did you retard," Jon said, rolling his eyes. "Not my fault that you forgot."

"He definitely told us," Joe said, laughing. "I think you were so busy swooning and practically planning a baby shower you didn't even notice."

Dani laughed. "Colby you're too sweet. I never expected you to be this excited over the baby."

He grinned. "I love kids! I can't wait to have a few of my own one day."

"Well until you do I'm sure little Phoenix will love her Uncle Colby." Dani said.

"Her name's Phoenix?" Joe said.

"Yeah, believe it or not Vix gave us the idea for her first name," Jon said. "Her middle name is Kelsey."

"Aww, guys that's awesome," Colby said. "I was gonna buy stuff but then I realized I don't know much about buying baby stuff."

"When in doubt, buy diapers." Joe said, looking pointedly over at Jon. "Lots of diapers. They'll need em."

"Colby you have plenty of time to spoil her," Dani laughed. "Between you and Jon this little girl isn't going to want for anything."

"That's my plan," Jon said, smiling. "My girls are gonna have everything."

Dani smiled, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. Jon kissed the top of her head and rubbed her belly gently.

"So... I'm a little hungry," Dani said, looking up at Jon a little sheepishly. "Can we get food somewhere?"

"Yeah, of course," Jon said, glancing down at his watch. "I mean we have time we can go somewhere or there's catering. You can see all the madness backstage."

"That's fine," Dani said. "If it's easier. So you don't have to leave and come back."

Jon nodded and Dani grabbed his hand as they said their goodbyes to Joe and Colby and headed out the door. The backstage area was full of a myriad of people, all running around doing different things. Dani took it all in as Jon pointed out various different things and people on their walk to the catering room. They briefly ran into AJ, who danced from foot to foot excitedly, asking if she could touch Dani's belly.

The catering room was full of people she'd seen on television when she started watching regularly. After that first time and seeing what Jon did up close had sucked her in and she was hooked. She spied the bright blonde haired Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, who was indeed larger than life. Kaitlyn, who Colby had referred to as his 'hair twin', greeted her and Jon with a bright smile when they walked in. Twins Nikki and Brie Bella eyed her dubiously as she stood next to Jon while he chatted with the interesting guy they called Fandango on television.

"I never took you for a family man, Ambrose," He was saying when Dani tuned in to their conversation, a good natured smile on his face. "What a beautiful lady you got there."

"She is indeed," Jon said, squeezing Dani's hand. "Dani, this is Curtis. Curtis this is Dani."

Curtis stuck out his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Dani. It's a shame we haven't heard more about you. You are positively radiant."

"Thank you," Dani laughed shyly, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Curtis."

"So, what's cooking' in there? If you don't mind me asking." Curtis said.

"A little girl," Dani said, smiling proudly. "She's due in a few months."

"Well congratulations you two," Curtis said, thumping Jon on the shoulder. "I'm gonna get outta here and start getting ready for the show. I'll catch up with you later, Jon. Dani, wonderful meeting you."

Curtis grinned at the pair of them and headed out of the room, humming what Dani recognized as his own music. Laughing to herself, she followed as Jon directed her towards the tables of food and told her to grab whatever she wanted. Though he was still quiet and slightly reserved, Dani realized that Jon got along quite well with his peers. He talked and joked with the ones who stopped for a quick chat and acknowledged everyone who passed with either a nod or a quick handshake. He didn't hesitate to introduce her to the ones who stayed to talk for a few moments, including former champion, CM Punk - who Dani had grown to be a fan of over time - who offered his congratulations to them.

Eventually, while they ate, AJ reappeared with Kaitlyn - who's real name, Dani learned, was Celeste, after a proper introduction - and joined them at their table.

"I don't think I've ever seen Rollins so worked up about anything, ever." Celeste said. "Is he gonna be that creepy uncle you try to only see at family reunions?"

Dani laughed. "I'm almost positive he wouldn't let that happen."

"Yeah, but the day he starts asking for copies of ultrasound pictures is the day he and I are gonna have a serious talk." Jon said.

AJ laughed. "You mean he hasn't already?"

Dani shook her head, giggling. "Oh come on, guys. He isn't even here to defend himself."

"All the better," Celeste said, throwing a sidelong glare before glancing back to Dani again. "So, how come this crazy chick is the only one who's got to meet you? I mean I've heard of your existence but never saw you. I was beginning to suspect."

Jon shrugged. "You know how crazy our schedule is. Plus, Dani's a flight attendant so she was out and about all the time. AJ ran into us in an elevator once and that was before we were even together."

AJ rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_. You two looked so in love already. There's no way you weren't really a thing then."

"We really weren't," Dani said, flicking the top of Jon's hand when he snuck a strawberry off her plate. "I'm pretty sure we'd only known each other a couple of months at that point."

"Well, either way, Jon you need to stop hiding her from us," Celeste said, pointing at him. "You can't keep this poor girl hanging out with you three weirdoes all the time."

"And you two aren't weird," Jon said, smirking at her. "Yeah, I'll believe that."

"Of course we're weird," AJ said, grinning. "But still, she's part of the family now!"

"And you know we love any excuse to buy cute stuff. Especially baby stuff," Celeste said excitedly. "So, boy or girl?"

"Girl," Dani answered. "Her name is Phoenix."

AJ and Celeste both made happy little squeals. "Ooh, that's adorable! So next time Jon comes home, be prepared to have the biggest care package from us ever." Celeste said.

Dani smiled hugely, feeling the familiar itch of tears in her eyes. "You girls are so sweet."

"Ah shit, guys. Don't make her cry." Jon said, putting an arm around Dani's shoulders.

"It's gonna happen anyway," Dani laughed. "Seriously. Thank you girls. Everyone's made me feel really welcome today. You guys are amazing."

* * *

"Are you three positive you know what you're doing?"

Dani stood in the doorway to Phoenix's future bedroom, watching with some confusion, as Jon, Joe, and Colby were setting up to paint. The three of them had a day off in between shows and their next one was nearby and Jon recruited his two friends, yet again, to help out.

"Absolutely," Colby said confidently. "We've all painted rooms before, right guys?"

"Speak for yourself, Lopez," Jon said. "I've never done it but how hard can it be?"

"It's not rocket science guys," Joe said, shaking his head at them. "You don't have to be a genius to paint a room. Which is good, present company considered."

Dani giggled and Jon chucked a roller brush at him, laughing.

"Finally! It's not me he's throwing things at!" Colby said.

"Not yet."

"Throw all you want as long as it's not paint unless you boys are planning on changing the carpet too," Dani said warningly, eyeing the three of them behind a smile. "Colby and Joe, thank you guys for helping out again. We really appreciate it."

"Of course," Joe said. "Anything we can do to help out."

Dani smiled. "I'm gonna make you guys some food, alright? Come down when you get hungry."

Dani waved at them and headed out of the room, letting the boys work. She'd offered to help but all three adamantly refused. Jon, of course, the loudest of all. He outright told her to stay out of the room until the paint dried and the smell was gone. So instead of helping paint the baby's room, Dani put together lasagna for them all while the guys were out buying paint and supplies. After putting it in the oven, Dani settled onto the couch with her tablet, intent on reading for a while until her phone rang. Pulling it from the pocket of her dress, she smiled as she answered.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetheart," Margaret said cheerfully. "Are you busy today?"

"Um, not really. But I just put lunch in the oven for me and the guys," Dani said. "What do you have in mind?"

"The guys?" Margaret asked.

"Mhm, Jon's home. He recruited his friends Colby and Joe into helping paint the baby's room," Dani said. "They're up there now and I'm hoping they won't make a god-awful mess."

"Ooh, that's sweet of them," Margaret said. "Anyhow, I was going to see if you wanted to come have a little mother-daughter time with me and your sister. But maybe we can come to you?"

"Oh Mom, I don't know," Dani said warily. "You know how Melany is around Jon. He's only home for a couple days and he's going to be painting all day today and I really don't want a big stink with his friends here."

"Danica, your sister and Jon are going to have to learn to be civil towards each other sometime," Margaret said firmly and Dani heard an objection in the background - Melany was already with her. "Whether they like it or not. It just doesn't make a lick of sense for all this madness to keep going on."

"I know, Mom. I really do," Dani sighed. "If you two want to come by, that'd be nice. I could use the company. I'm not allowed near Phoenix's room until the paint smell is gone anyway. Boyfriend's orders."

"Smart man," Margaret said. "Stay away from those fumes. We'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Alright Mom. See you soon." Dani said.

Sighing, Dani tucked her phone back into her pocket after hanging up with her Mother. She only hoped things would go smoothly and without incident between Jon and her sister today. Pushing up from her seat, Dani walked to the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the railing. Music was coming from somewhere and she could hear Colby laughing.

"Jon!" Dani called.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, looking a little disgruntled, but half-smiling nonetheless. There was a huge bright yellow handprint in the middle of his chest. It had to belong to Joe.

"Yeah? What's up, babe?" Jon said.

"Should I even ask what happened already?" Dani laughed.

"That idiot Joe accidentally stuck his hand in the roller tray," Jon rolled his eyes. "Thought this would be hilarious."

"He's like a superhero now!" Colby yelled from the room.

"Oh please," Dani heard Joe's deep voice rumble. "He'd be an awful superhero!"

"I can hear you assholes," Jon called. "Anyway. What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up. My Mom is stopping by and she's bringing Mel with her," Dani said. "Just so, ya know, no surprises."

Jon sighed. "Alright."

"Be good, okay?" Dani said pleadingly.

"Just me?" Jon snorted. "Anything for you, Dani."

"Oh don't worry, she'll get an earful from my Mother on the way here and one from me when she shows up," Dani said, smiling up at him. "Thank you.

Jon smiled, blowing her a kiss before going to join Colby and Joe again. Almost twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dani hugged her Mother and sister as they came into the house and led them into the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on a salad to go with their lunch.

"So I take it there hasn't been much of a disaster up there, huh?" Margaret asked, laughing.

"No, they've been pretty good," Dani said. "Jon's got a big yellow handprint on his t-shirt already but otherwise I haven't heard anything dramatic going on up there."

"You're painting her room yellow?" Melany asked.

"Mhm, it'll be sunny. She's going to be a summer baby after all," Dani said, covering the salad and putting it in the refrigerator. "By the way. Can we just... keep it civil today. You and Jon? I've already talked to him but I just want to be clear. I don't want you two to be fighting today."

Melany rolled her eyes. "I already heard it all from Mom, Dani. Goodness, don't worry. I won't have anything to say if he doesn't."

Dani sighed. "Just be nice. Please. He said he would."

"Can I ask exactly what it is about Jon that bothers you so much, Melany?" Margaret asked.

"I just didn't like the way Dani said he treated her at first," Melany said. "And he and I haven't exactly had stellar interaction ever. I just worry for her, that's all."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Margaret said, shaking her head. "Jon seems like a very sweet guy. He's obviously crazy about your sister."

"Mom's right. I think if you two really actually sat down and talked to each other, you'd find that the other isn't as bad as you think," Dani said. "I'd really like for that to happen sometime before Phoenix is born. Jon lives here now, it's not like he's still in Ohio. He's pretty easy to find when he's not on the road. And, not to mention, Kennedy adores him. She has such a blast whenever she gets to see him. Mel, please. For me?"

Melany sighed. "Alright, alright. For you."

* * *

Colby and Joe stayed around for a few hours after they'd finally finished painting and Dani's Mother and sister left. Jon had taken a picture of the room in all of it's finished glory. It was a beautiful sunny yellow, with a dark green trim. On the largest wall, where her crib would be, was her name done in the same green as the trim in a beautifully precise script.

"Oh my goodness," Dani gasped. "That's beautiful. Which one of you did that?"

"Turns out papa bear here has a hidden talent for art," Colby said, smacking Joe on the shoulder. "It turned out awesome."

"Joe, I absolutely love it," Dani said, beaming at him. "I can't wait to see it up close for myself. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem," He said. "I did it in my daughter's room and showed Jon a picture of it. He about flipped his lid so I told him I'd do it for you guys."

"It's beautiful, seriously you guys. Thank you for everything." Dani said, leaning against Jon's shoulder.

Jon kissed the side of her head. "Yeah, thanks guys."

"So, you guys ready for this whole baby thing?" Colby asked.

"As ready as we can be, I guess." Jon said.

"Yeah, there's still a few things we need to get for her but otherwise I think we're as prepared as we can be without being completely neurotic about it," Dani said. "I just can't wait to be able to hold her."

"Well let us be the first to congratulate you guys," Joe said, grinning. "You're gonna be great parents."


	27. Chapter 27

**Jon**

It almost scared Jon how fast twenty weeks went by. He was amazed and proud watching Dani's pregnancy progress. Between the photos he got when he was on the road, and the time he got to spend at home with her, feeling their baby move, it was almost overwhelming. Phoenix was due any day now and Jon only hoped she'd hold out until he was able to get back home. Just one more day. '_Babies come when they're ready to be born_.' Dani's mother told him the last time he saw her. But he still hoped that in this respect, Phoenix would be as stubborn as he was.

Jon was nervous all night, and had been, really, for the last two weeks. From the moment the doctor said that the baby could come any time, Jon was on edge in every city they were in. Until he got the text from Dani that said _no baby today_, he could never relax. Just a few more hours and he'd be on a plane back home, ready to be by Dani's side, waiting for their little girl to make her appearance in the world.

So he was shocked into panic when he got back to the lockeroom after everything they had to do that night and there were three texts and a voicemail on his phone, all from Dani. He only got through reading the first message before he jumped frantically into action, gathering all his stuff.

'_Jon! It's baby time!_' Was all he needed to see.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Colby asked. "You're going fucking nuts."

"Dani's in labor," Jon said shortly. "I have to _go_."

"Oh, shit," Colby said. "Let's fuckin' move then!"

Colby burst out the door and sprinted off the find Joe. The only downside to traveling with others was that he was kind of at their mercy when it came to leaving. But his friends seemed to understand the urgency of the situation and Colby and Joe came bounding through the door almost as fast as Colby had left. Jon was pacing and he found his hands shaking when Joe grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Calm down," He said firmly. "You're gonna get there as soon as you can. Call her and let her know you're on your way. Labor is a long process. It'll be okay."

Jon blew out an agitated breath but nodded shortly. It was a few minutes before they were all ready and out the arena door. Jon sat in the back seat of the car, anxiously waiting for Dani to answer her phone.

"Hey you." She said, her voice soft.

"Hey baby," Jon said. "How are you?"

"In pain," She said, sighing softly. "Where are you?"

"Just left the arena," Jon said. "We're in Colorado. I've already got a ticket home but we're on our way to the airport now and I'm gonna see if I can get one like, now."

"Okay. So I'll see you soon?" Dani said.

"Yeah, as soon as I can. I promise," Jon said. "Tell Phoenix to cool it till I get there, alright?"

Dani laughed softly. "Okay, I'll try. I love you."

"I love you, Dani. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, Jon sighed, leaning his head back on the seat. His foot bobbed anxiously and he dragged his fingers through his hair. Joe glanced at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Call the airport," He said. "See if you can get that sorted out how so you don't have to wait when you get there."

"Yeah man, I will. Thanks." Jon muttered.

He spent the rest of the ride on the phone. By the time they arrived at the airport, after a quick goodbye and a promise to let them know how things were going, Jon was practically sprinting to get to the gate in time for his new flight after checking in. Sitting on that airplane for the hour and forty minutes it would take to get to Arizona was going to be the most nerve-wrecking time of his life. He was anxious, excited, and petrified all at once. His palms were sweating and he couldn't stop his legs from shaking. Dani was in labor, in what he only heard was the most excruciating pain of a woman's life and he wasn't there to be with her.

His seat-mate didn't seem so keen about his constant, nervous movement and Jon had to stop himself from snapping at her when she shot him dirty looks. This was going to be the longest flight of his life. The minutes seemed to drag and every one that passed put a new fear in Jon's chest. What if something happened to Dani before he got there? What if her labor went unexpectedly quick and Phoenix was already there before he arrived? He was already going to miss so much of his baby's life, he couldn't bear the thought of missing her birth.

As soon as his flight landed, he was on the phone with Dani again, telling her that he'd landed and was on his way. The next call he made while he waited for his luggage was to Vix, knowing she'd be excited about the news.

"Hey baby brother!" She answered happily.

"Hey. Good news, your niece will be here any time." Jon said.

"Oh shit! Where the fuck are you?" Vix said.

"I'm at the airport waiting for my fucking luggage," Jon said, pacing impatiently. "Vix I swear I'm gonna have a fucking heart attack if I don't get there soon."

"Calm down, Jonny," Vix said softly. "She's gonna be alright. You're not going to miss anything."

"Can you come out? Tomorrow or something?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, of course. I got a couple vacation days I can use," Vix said. "I can't wait to see baby girl. I'll get it all together and text you the details and stuff."

"Awesome. Thanks, Vix." Jon said, feeling slightly comforted.

"You know it," She said. "Calm the fuck down, alright? Everything's gonna be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hanging up with his sister, Jon shoved his phone in his pocket. He blew out a relieved breath when the luggage carousel finally started to move, loaded with the bags from the plane he'd been on. Collecting his luggage, he headed out of the airport to get a cab and was finally, blessedly on his way to this hospital to be by his girlfriend's side.

Jon felt lost, and a little bit foolish carrying around his full road luggage through the hospital. Dani told him what floor and room she was in and the odd looks he got from the people in the maternity ward were unsettling. Then he remembered he hadn't bothered to change out of his wrestling gear and was wearing a black riot vest, white t-shirt, black cargo pants and boots. Sighing to himself, Jon stripped off the vest, at least, as he finally found Dani's room.

"You're here!" Dani gasped excitedly. "Come over here!"

Jon smiled at her, shoving his bags into a corner and leaning over the side of the bed to hug her. "Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss this."

Dani giggled. "Oh Jon. You stink," She smiled when he pulled back, giving her a mockingly offended look. "You seriously left right from work, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I guess I didn't even shower. Sorry, I just wanted to get here as fast as I could," Jon said, then finally looked around the room. Dani's mother was sitting on the couch next to Dani's bed, smiling at him. "Hey, sorry. I didn't even see you."

"You only have eyes for her, I know," Margaret laughed, getting up to hug him regardless of his lack of a shower. "I'm just glad you're here. She's been worrying ever since we got here."

"I've been freaking out since I got her message about it being go time," Jon said honestly, putting a hand on Dani's belly. "I'm glad little lady here decided to hang on till I got here."

Margaret smiled. "Little girls will always wait for their Daddies."

"I hope so," Jon said, leaning down to kiss Dani on the forehead. "I'm gonna get cleaned up so I'm not so offensive, alright?"

Dani giggled. "I'll be here, baby."

* * *

In the hours they waited, Jon understood why Joe told him not to worry so much. Labor was indeed a long, _long_ progress. Nurses were in and out every hour or so, checking Dani's progress and making sure everything was alright. Jon sat dutifully by her side, giving her his hand to squeeze with every contraction she had. He tried to comfort her as much as he could, but each contraction she had that was bad enough to make her cry made his heart hurt, knowing he couldn't really do anything to help. He and Margaret stayed overnight, and despite how exhausted he felt, he couldn't sleep, even when Dani finally nodded off for a while.

Melany showed up in the morning, along with a text message to his phone from Vix, telling him she'd be flying out that afternoon and not to worry about leaving to get pick her up, that she'd get a cab to the hospital. Jon was hung over the side of the bed, half-asleep, half listening to the little choir of beeps that monitored Dani and the baby's heart rates when Melany came into the room.

"You look exhausted." She said, sitting down in the extra chair.

Jon lifted his head, he couldn't even muster the energy to look annoyed with her. "I am."

"Did you sleep at all?" Dani's voice took him off guard.

"Nope," Jon said as he sat up, stretching. "I couldn't."

Dani frowned. "You should. There's a lot of sleepless nights coming up, baby."

"I know. I'm used to sleepless nights though," Jon said, brushing her hair back. "Don't worry about me."

"Last time I checked you were my boyfriend and I'm going to worry about you regardless," Dani said, pinching his forearm sharply. "Don't try and tell me not to."

"Okay, okay, I give," Jon held up his hands. "You win."

"So how have things been so far, Dani?" Melany asked.

"Painful and exhausting," Dani answered. "I'm ready for her to be out already."

"The last few weeks of pregnancy is when it finally gets old," Margaret said. "But she'll be here when she's ready."

"Well I can't wait to see her." Melany said.

"None of us can," Dani said. "Where's Kennedy?"

"With a babysitter," Melany said. "I know she wouldn't be able to sit in a hospital for goodness knows how many hours without having a meltdown."

"Hey, Vix is coming in later, by the way," Jon said, yawning heartily. "She said her flight leaves sometime this afternoon."

Dani smiled. "That's great! I can't wait to see her. She called yesterday to check and see how I was doing."

Jon smiled. It really did make him feel good to know his sister wasn't as heartless as he once thought. He started to speak but there was a short knock before the door pushed open. Dr. Riley walked through the door, smiling and greeting everyone.

"Jon, it's good to see you again," Dr. Riley said, smiling warmly at him. "Someone here was worried we'd see baby first. But she's got a little while to go."

"Heh, turns out Phoenix is as stubborn as her Dad," Jon said. "Or just doesn't like deadlines."

Dr. Riley laughed. "Well that's a fact. She's a couple of days late but she's on her way now," The doctor smiled and squeezed Dani's knee. "You're a couple centimeters dilated now, once you get to about three or four things will start progressing pretty quickly. But that may take a couple of hours. I'll be back in a while to check on you."

"Thanks, Dr. Riley." Dani smiled.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee," Jon said, standing up. He kissed Dani on the top of the head. "Can you eat? Do you want something?"

"No, I'm okay for now. Thank you though." Dani said.

Jon nodded and glanced towards her Mother. "Anything for you?"

"I'll have a coffee too, sweetheart, thank you." Margaret said.

Jon's eyes landed on Melany and sighed. "Walk with me? I wanna talk to you."

"Jon?" Dani said warily.

"Don't worry. I'll be nice." He said, glancing back at her.

Melany got up, looking a little suspicious and followed Jon out of the room. He was silent as the walked to the elevator and waited for it to come to their floor. Jon leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles until the elevator chimed. He followed Melany inside, pressing the button for the floor they needed.

"Did you want to talk about something?" Melany said as the doors shut.

"Look. I know, for whatever reason, you don't like me. I don't necessarily like you, either, if I'm being totally honest," Jon said, looking her in the eyes. "But this shit is kinda stupid. I just want everything to go right for Dani today, okay? I'm not trying to fight with you today. She's gonna be in enough pain as it is, I really don't want her to have to worry about us not being at least civil with each other."

Melany seemed taken aback by his forwardness but Jon merely leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, staring at her. The elevator doors swished open before she said anything and Jon stepped in between them, making sure they didn't close.

"You coming?" He asked.

Melany seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and followed him. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"About what? You? I thought that was pretty clear," Jon said, glancing back at her. "You make no qualms about letting me know how much you dislike me, so I don't feel the need to beat around the bush with you. Let's just be honest here."

"You don't even know me." Melany said weakly.

"Pot, kettle, black," Jon said flippantly. "You know nothing about me, and yet you can't stand me. We're one in the same in that respect, sister. But here's one thing I don't ever want you to get fucked up. I _love_ your sister and I will do anything for her and our baby. So I can really take it or leave it how you feel about me, I don't really fucking care. All she wants is for us to not be at each other's throats. That, I can do. Can you?"

Melany slanted a hard glance at him but nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good. I'm glad we came to that agreement," Jon said as they walked into the cafeteria. "Maybe one day we'll come to some sort of truce. But unless you've got a heart of gold in there like your sister does, I highly doubt that."

Jon walked away from her without another word. He went to retrieve his and Margaret's coffee. He waited at the door for Melany who seemed to decide that she didn't want anything and followed him back to the elevators. It was empty again on the way back up and Jon stared over at her intently as they rode in silence.

"What do you want?" Melany said sharply.

Jon shrugged. "I just... I dunno, just thought maybe you'd have something to say."

"What the hell can I possibly say to that?" Melany said. "Nothing that would make a damn bit of difference to you."

Jon smiled blandly at her. "You don't know that. But you don't seem to wanna try, either. Like I said, maybe one day. But today's probably not it."

"You just told me you didn't care what I thought of you," Melany said. "So why would anything I have to say make a difference?"

"I don't care what anyone but Dani thinks of me," Jon said. "And what Phoenix will think of me as she grows up. I'm the kind of person that you've just gotta take me as I am. That's how I deal with other people. I take you as you are but if you fuck with me or the one thing that's come into my life that isn't my job that I _truly_, _deeply_ care about. I will not fucking stand for that. The first time you hurt Dani, you pissed me off. I don't forgive easily."

Melany sighed as the elevator doors pulled apart. Jon stepped out and Melany followed close behind him. She grabbed his elbow and he stopped, glancing back at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Jon said, starting off towards the room. "Words mean nothing to me. Show me."

Jon pushed the door to Dani's room open with his foot. He handed Margaret her coffee and reclaimed his seat on the couch next to Dani's bed. She smiled at him and yawned, rubbing her belly.

"She's super active right now," Dani said. "Gimme your hand."

Jon leaned over and Dani placed his hand on the top of her belly, just where the swell of it began. Jon felt a forceful little shove against his hand. "Good shit! She kicks like Colby."

Dani laughed, but smacked his forearm. "Watch your mouth. You're gonna have to do a lot of that when she's actually here."

"I know. Sorry," Jon muttered. "She's trying to fight her way out already."

"Seems like it. Dr. Riley said she's in the right position," Dani said. "Just waiting for her to make her way all the way down."

"You ready for this, babe?" Jon asked softly.

"As ready as I can be, I think," Dani said. "Are you?"

"What you said." Jon smiled.

"You two are going to be just fine," Margaret said. "Now all we need is for little Phoenix to come on out."

* * *

It seemed to take forever, but after a few hours, Dani's labor was in full swing. Dr. Riley came in, just to check and announced that she'd be ready to start pushing very soon. That's when Jon's heart started going triple time. Dani squeezed his arm every time a contraction surged through her but refused, bravely, to let the doctor give her anything for the pain. Jon was proud of her, even if he privately thought she was a little crazy for it.

Dr. Riley came back, followed by a team of a few nurses and Jon knew it was time. Really time for him to meet his daughter. He felt his hands go cold and the color drain from his face, nerves jumbling all together.

"Pull it together, Dad," Margaret said softly, squeezing his shoulder. "Everything's okay."

Jon smiled weakly back at her and immediately went to Dani's side. She grabbed his arm immediately, holding on tightly. Jon leaned down and kissed her forehead, already clammy with sweat.

"I'm here, okay," He whispered to her. "I'm here and you're gonna be fine."

Things happened very quickly after that. Dr. Riley said it was time to for her to start pushing and instructed Jon help her as needed, holding one of her legs if she needed it and keeping up a steady count of ten whenever she told her to push. Dani was gripping Jon's free arm, squeezing his hand tightly. He whispered encouragement in her ear, and tried to keep from feeling dizzy knowing the pain she was in.

Before he knew it, Dr. Riley announced that she could see the baby's head and asked if Jon wanted to look. Nervously, Jon leaned over and peered down. He could see Phoenix's little head, covered in wispy blonde hair and he felt his throat tighten immediately. There was his little girl, almost here. Overwhelmed, Jon gripped Dani a little tighter and kissed the side of her head.

"She's almost here baby," He whispered. "You can do this."

Dani leaned against him, looking exhausted. "This fucking _hurts_."

"I know, girl. But you're almost done. She's almost here. I can see her," Jon said softly. "Keep going. You can do it."

And so she pushed, at Dr. Riley's orders, again and again. Jon could feel her body shaking, knew she was absolutely exhausted from the pain and effort. If he could have given her all this strength, he would have. Dr. Riley excitedly announced that Phoenix's head was on it's way out and encouragingly told Dani that it was so close to the end after that. Dani's grip on Jon's hand and arm was making it numb but he didn't care, he'd give her the whole thing if it meant seeing their daughter.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Dr. Riley announced after Dani's biggest push yet, that there was a baby girl. Jon helped Dani ease back onto the bed, as he heard was the sweetest sound he never thought he'd ever hear. His daughter's first cry.

* * *

It was a day and a half before the hospital released Dani and Phoenix. Margaret had taken Jon back to their house to pick up Dani's car with the baby seat. Bringing Phoenix home made everything feel real for Jon. Vix would be with them for a few days, an extra set of hands for Dani when her mother and sister couldn't make it over while Jon was back on the road.

Sitting on the couch holding his daughter was absolutely incredible to Jon. She was tiny and warm and absolutely perfect. She had a head full of wispy light blonde hair and eyes that were startlingly blue when she actually opened them. He'd never felt such a sense of pride and happiness in his heart until he held that little girl in his arms.

Phoenix was the final piece in the puzzle of this wonderful life he never thought would ever be his. He was a father, he had a girlfriend who loved him and he loved beyond words. Jon stared down at that sweet little girl in his arms and was utterly amazed, enamored, and completely in love.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Dani said softly.

Jon looked up, smiling at Dani. She came to sit on the couch beside him, leaning against his shoulder. Jon kissed the top of her head. Dani reached out, wiggling her finger between Phoenix's tiny little fist, rubbing her thumb against her soft little fingers.

"She is," Jon said, smiling over at Dani. "Can you believe she's finally here?"

"Mhm. She's real," Dani said. "How do you feel, Daddy?"

"Unbelievable. I can't believe I'm actually holding my daughter," Jon said, looking down at her again. "I never thought I'd _have_ a daughter to hold. This is amazing."

Dani smiled and leaned over, kissing the corner of Jon's mouth. "I love you. I love you both."

"I love you both," Jon said. "I swear I'm going to be the best Dad I possibly can be. I'm going to do everything I can."

"I know you will, baby," Dani said. "Can you believe it? Our little family is finally all here."

Jon smiled at her and down at their sleeping daughter. He never thought, a year ago, when he met Dani on that flight home that he'd end up at this point. But now that he was and it was an absolutely unreal feeling. Pride and happiness and positivity like he'd never felt before and finally, he realized, this is where he went right. Taking the chance on Dani, letting himself get lost in her was the best decision he ever made.


	28. Epilogue

A year went by blindingly fast, and having Phoenix in their lives made things wonderfully chaotic. Even if Jon was on the road for long stretches of time, coming home to his beautiful girlfriend and lively daughter made the absences that much more worth it.

At a year old, Phoenix was a curious little girl. It was absolute insanity when she started walking. It seemed like she completely skipped walking and was running all over the house as soon as she found her legs. Phoenix was a happy kid, always smiling and giggling and her happiness was infectious. Nothing gave Jon more joy than chasing her around the house and listening to her laugh. He loved to lay on the floor with her and watch her play with her toys. The nightly ritual with Phoenix when he was home was one of his favorite things. They would alternate who gave her a bath and put her in her pajamas. Then they'd tuck her into bed, and read her stories until she fell asleep.

Jon and Dani had been planning her first birthday party for weeks. Now the day was here and Jon had spent most of the morning chasing Phoenix down to try and get her into her party dress.

"No! No!" Phoenix giggled, running as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Phoenix, come on," Jon sighed. "You know you wanna wear your pretty dress."

"No!" She shouted.

"Having trouble?" Dani laughed, scooping Phoenix up in her arms. She wriggled and fussed, reaching for Jon.

"Oh now you wanna come to Daddy, huh?" Jon laughed and Dani passed her to him. "Can we get dressed now?"

Phoenix smiled and laid her head against Jon's cheek, wrapping her little arms around his neck. Jon carried her to her room and got her dressed quickly before she started fussing at him again. Jon kissed her little forehead and put on her shoes, setting her down on the floor. From downstairs, he heard the commotion of people, knowing guests were starting to show up.

"There we go, pretty princess," Jon said, taking her hand. "Come on, I think I hear Uncle Colby."

Phoenix tugged on Jon's hand, suddenly urgent. "Coco!"

"Yeah, you hear him too, huh? Let's go see Coco." Jon laughed.

He swung Phoenix up into his arms, smiling at her little giggles. She tried to wiggle out of his arms half-way down the stairs as soon as she saw Colby. Jon put her on her feet at the bottom of the stairs and she took off immediately to him. Colby grinned and scooped her up off the ground, hugging her tight.

"There's the birthday girl! Hi, princess!" Colby said. "Look how pretty you are!"

Dani appeared at Jon's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "He was a sucker for that little girl before she was even born."

"I think the wording you're looking for is Colby was a sucker before Phoenix was born." Jon laughed.

"Shut up," Colby made a face at him and Phoenix giggled. "I'm just her favorite uncle."

"Lies," Joe said, giving Phoenix's side a little tickle. "Hey birthday girl."

Phoenix squealed, reaching her arms out for Joe. Colby frowned jokingly and passed Phoenix to Joe. She made a happy little noise and immediately grabbed a handful of his hair.

"So is everyone here?" Jon asked.

"Just about," Dani said, squeezing Jon's arm as she headed to the door. "Her little friend from next door just got her with her Mom. Now I think we're just waiting for AJ and Celeste and my Mom, Melany, and Kennedy."

"Hey, Jon, a little help?" Joe said.

Phoenix had wrapped both of her hands in Joe's ponytail. Laughing, Jon carefully untangled his daughter's hands from Joe's hair. Phoenix whined unhappily when Joe put her down on her feet. She seemed to forget, however, when she saw Kennedy, and the little girl from next door. Jon smiled, watching her scoot away to play with them.

"She's gotten so big, man." Colby said.

"No kidding," Jon sighed. "It's crazy."

"So how's fatherhood treating you, brother?" Joe asked.

"Surprisingly well. Phoenix is such a great girl," Jon said and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Talking about his daughter always made him feel proud. "I'm still kinda blown away sometimes at how cool she is and how fun it is to watch her grow up. She's always so excited when I come home. Man, I don't even know how to explain it. She's incredible."

Colby grinned. "Still hard to believe you're a Dad?"

"Uh, every fucking day, dude," Jon said. "But it's nice, ya know? Like, she just makes every day better. Dani sends me pictures and videos of her all the time. And here she is now, a year old, right? And like, getting bigger everyday, learning new stuff and shit. I love this girl so much."

"Well man, congratulations on making it through the first year," Joe said, thumping Jon on the shoulder. "Here's to quite a few more."

* * *

To Dani, the best part of Phoenix's birthday party was watching her 'feed' her Daddy her cupcake. She had a big blob of frosting in her little hand and smushed the whole thing into Jon's face. He laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes and Dani was sure almost everyone took pictures of the scene. Phoenix received more presents than Dani and Jon knew what to do with (including a pair of 'baby's first Converses' from AJ) but she seemed to have more fun playing with the colored wrapping paper than the gifts that came inside them. A few of their friends stayed around long after Phoenix had fallen asleep on Colby's lap. But now, Dani and Jon were alone in a quiet house with a sleeping baby and more toys, books, and clothes than one little girl could ever imagine.

Dani dropped down onto the couch beside Jon, resting her head on his shoulder. Jon wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "She still out?"

"Mhm. She might actually be down for the night," Dani said. "She had a big day. I think she's all partied out."

"It's amazing isn't it? She's already a year old." Jon said.

"I know," Dani smiled over at him. "Baby I'm proud of you."

"Hm? Why?" Jon asked.

"Look at where we were two years ago. Look at where we are now," Dani said, kissing Jon on the cheek. "Can you imagine what it would be like if we never met on that flight?"

"Hmm, I don't wanna," Jon said, pulling Dani into his lap. "That was the best thing that ever happened to me, even if I was an asshole about it at first. I'm still a little amazed sometimes that we ended up here, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you, Jon." Dani said, resting her head against his neck.

"I love you, too," Jon paused for a long time. "Hey, Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me." Jon said softly.

Dani moved faster than he expected and he scrambled to catch her before she fell of his lap. Her expression was surprised, confused, but completely elated. "What did you say?"

"Marry me," Jon repeated, biting his lip. "I know... this isn't really the way I'm supposed to go about it... but that sappy stuff isn't me, you know that. I don't even have a ring or anything to give you but I also didn't know I was going to even ask. But... it just feels right. I'm sorry it's not perfect or..."

Dani grabbed Jon by the face and kissed him. When she pulled away, she was crying but smiling. "It _is_ perfect. Perfect for us. I wouldn't have you any other way, Jonathan Good. So yes! Yes I'll marry you."

_fin._

* * *

This is it guys. I can't begin to thank you all for reading and any and everyone who reviewed and followed this story. I'm really proud of how this turned out and I couldn't have had a better time writing it!


End file.
